


For I am a rain dog, too [LARRY STYLINSON]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Harry Styles piastuje wysokie stanowisko w dużym przedsiębiorstwie. Lubi swoje życie takim, jakie jest, i nie zamierza go zmieniać. Co się stanie, gdy jego tajemniczy sąsiad, niejaki Louis Tomlinson, postanowi przekonać go, że sukcesy zawodowe to nie wszystko?





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Wybaczcie, to nie jest moje najlepsze dzieło. Miałam go nie dodawać, ale coś (cholera wie co) mnie podkusiło.
> 
> Tak czy siak zapraszam do lektury.

 

 

 

Harry Styles był wściekły na swoją siostrę. To przez nią nadchodzący weekend na zapowiadał się koszmarnie. Gemma, współczesna wersja bogini domowego ogniska,  poprosiła go, by zaopiekował się jej córeczką, dziewięciomiesięczną Michelle.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, Gems – wykręcał się Harry – Co dwudziestoośmioletni samodzielny pracownik na kierowniczym stanowisku może wiedzieć o dzieciach? Odpowiedź nasuwa  się sama – po prostu nic.

– Jestem w rozpaczy.

Najwyraźniej siostra była zmuszona prosić go o pomoc. Wszyscy znali stosunek Harry’ego do dzieci – nie konkretnie do  Michelle,  lecz  do  maluchów w ogóle. Nie lubił ich ani trochę. Jego mocną stronę stanowiły stopy procentowe, negocjacje, motywacja pracowników. Na pewno nie pokarm dla niemowląt, ząbkowanie czy pieluchy.

Doprawdy zadziwiające, że ci sami rodzice spłodzili dwie tak niepodobne do siebie istoty. Harry pomyślał, że ich przypadek wprawiłby w zakłopotanie nawet ekspertów w dziedzinie genetyki. Gemma własnoręcznie piekła bułeczki z mąki  owsianej, prenumerowała _Organic Gardening_ i nawet zimą suszyła pranie na sznurze. Harry’ego natomiast trudno było  nazwać  domatorem, nie miał też zamiaru rozwijać w sobie tej cechy. Był zbyt pochłonięty karierą zawodową. Obecnie zajmował stanowisko asystenta wiceprezesa firmy Lonsdale, największego producenta artykułów sportowych w kraju. Odpowiadał za sprawy marketingu i właściwie nie istniało w jego życiu  nic poza pracą.

Jego akcje szły w górę, a  nazwisko wymieniano w czasopismach handlowych jako przedsiębiorczego pracownika sukcesu. Jednakże dla Gemmy nie miało to żadnego znaczenia; ona potrzebowała po prostu opiekunki do dziecka.

– Wiesz, że nie prosiłabym cię o to, gdybym nie znalazła się w sytuacji bez wyjścia – błagała.

Harry czuł, że mięknie. Bądź co bądź Gemma była jego siostrą.

– Powinnaś znaleźć kogoś z lepszymi kwalifikacjami.

Po chwili wahania kobieta wyznała  płaczliwym głosem:

– Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobię, jeśli mi odmówisz – załkała żałośnie – Robert odchodzi.

– Co takiego? – zdumiał się Harry. Jeśli jego siostra była boginią domowego ogniska, to jego szwagier, Robert Davidson, był Abrahamem Lincolnem, istną opoką – Nie wierzę.

– To prawda – szlochała – Zarzucił mi, że całe moje zainteresowanie skupiło się na Michelle i nie starcza mi energii, by być dobrą żoną – westchnęła głęboko – Wiem, że ma rację... ale obowiązki macierzyńskie wymagają tak wiele czasu i wysiłku.

– Zdawało mi się, że Robert pragnie mieć sześcioro dzieci.

– Owszem... w każdym razie pragnął – Gemma znów zaniosła się płaczem.

– Och, Gems, sprawy na pewno nie wyglądają aż tak źle – pocieszał ją łagodnie Harry – Jestem pewien, że źle go zrozumiałaś. Przecież kocha ciebie i Michelle, z pewnością nie ma zamiaru was porzucić.

– A właśnie, że tak. Kazał mi znaleźć kogoś do zaopiekowania się małą. Powiedział, że musimy znaleźć trochę czasu dla siebie, w przeciwnym razie nasze małżeństwo umrze.

Dla Harry’ego zabrzmiało to wystarczająco drastycznie.

– Przysięgam ci, Haz, dzwoniłam do wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek zajmowali się Michelle, ale nikogo nie udało mi się  załatwić.  Nikogo!  Nawet na jedną noc! Gdy powiedziałam o tym Robertowi, wpadł we wściekłość... a wiesz sam, jakie to do niego niepodobne. Powiedział, że jeśli nie pojadę z nim na weekend do Paryża, pojedzie sam. Próbowałam znaleźć kogoś do Michelle, naprawdę  się  starałam, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. W tej chwili Robert pakuje rzeczy do samochodu, a sądząc po ilości bagażu, nie zamierza tu powrócić!

Z całej tej opowieści jedno słowo zapadło w umysł Harry’ego i kompletnie go przeraziło: _weekend_.

– Zdawało mi się, że wspominałaś o jednej nocy – jęknął.

Gemma jeszcze raz pociągnęła nosem. _Pewnie dla większego efektu_ , pomyślał niechętnie Harry.

– Wrócimy do Manchesteru wczesnym popołudniem w niedzielę. Robert ma  do załatwienia  interesy w Paryżu w sobotę rano, ale potem jest wolny... a tak dawno  nie  byliśmy ze sobą tylko we dwoje.

– Dwa dni i dwie noce – wymówił powoli chłopak, podliczając w myśli godziny.

– Och, proszę cię, Hazza, tu chodzi o moje małżeństwo! Zawsze byłeś takim kochanym bratem. Wiem, że nie zasługuję na kogoś tak dobrego, jak ty.

Harry w duchu przyznał jej rację.

– Znajdę sposób, by ci się zrewanżować.

Harry odgarnął włosy z twarzy i zamknął oczy. Rewanż ze strony siostry polegał zwykle na pieczeniu ciasta, wkrótce po jego uwadze, że powinien uważać na to, co je.

– Haz, proszę cię!

Wreszcie brunet nie wytrzymał presji i ustąpił.

– Dobrze. Przywieźcie do mnie Michelle.

Mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś z oddali dobiegł go odgłos zatrzaskującej się pułapki.

 

***

Zanim Gemma i Robert opuścili mieszkanie Harry’ego, pozostawiając mu swą córeczkę, naszpikowali go taką ilością rozmaitych instrukcji, że głowa pękała mu w szwach. Wycisnąwszy soczysty pocałunek na różowym policzku Michelle, Gemma podała małą niechętnemu bratu.

Dopiero wtedy rozpoczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Harry był straszliwie spięty. Nawet jako nastolatek niewiele miał do czynienia z dziećmi. Nie dlatego, że ich nie lubił, to raczej one za nim nie przepadały.

Trzymając krzyczące niemowlę na biodrze, Harry krążył po pokoju, usiłując uporządkować w myśli wskazówki, których udzieliła mu siostra. Wiedział, co  robić  w  przypadku  wysypki  od  pieluch,  kolki i różnych innych przypadłości; Gemma nie powiedziała mu jednak, co robić, jeśli dziecko płacze.

– Cśśś – gruchał, delikatnie kołysząc siostrzenicę na biodrze. Płuc mógłby jej pozazdrościć nawet Tarzan.

Po pierwszych pięciu minutach jego opanowanie legło w gruzach. Znalazł się w prawdziwych opałach. Umowa najmu, którą podpisał, zawierała klauzulę „żadnych dzieci".

– Halo, Michelle, pamiętasz mnie? – spytał, próbując na wszelkie znane sobie sposoby uspokoić małą. _O Boże, czy to dziecko nie musi oddychać?_ – Jestem twoim wujkiem, asystentem wiceprezesa poważnej firmy.

Na Michelle nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Przestając wrzeszczeć wyłącznie po to, by nabrać powietrza, mała wzmocniła siłę głosu, patrząc na drzwi, jak gdyby oczekiwała, że stanie się cud i w drzwiach pojawi się mama, zaalarmowana jej nieustannym krzykiem.

– Wierz mi, kochanie, że gdybym znał magiczną sztuczkę, która sprowadziłaby tu z powrotem twoją mamę, zrobiłbym ją bez chwili wahania.

 _Dziesięć minut_. Gemma odjechała całe dziesięć minut temu. Harry całkiem serio rozważał możliwość zadzwonienia do opieki społecznej i poinformowania ich, że ktoś podrzucił mu dziecko na wycieraczkę.

– Mamusia niedługo wróci – uspokajał małą.

Minęło jeszcze kilka koszmarnych minut, które zdały się trwać całą wieczność. Zrozpaczony Harry postanowił coś dziecku zaśpiewać. Nie znał żadnych modnych obecnie przebojów, uznał więc, że najlepiej zrobi śpiewając starą piosenkę świąteczną Jingle Bells, choć w połowie września brzmiała ona raczej głupio.

– Michelle – błagał, gotów stanąć nawet na głowie, gdyby miało to uciszyć jego siostrzenicę – Twoja mamusia wróci, obiecuję ci!

Michelle za nic nie chciała mu uwierzyć.

– Co byś powiedziała, gdybym kupił na twoje nazwisko obligacje państwowe? Wolne od podatku, Michelle! Takiej propozycji nie powinnaś przegapić. Tylko przestań płakać. Och, proszę, przestań!

Mała nie  przejawiła  zainteresowania ofertą.

– Dobrze – wykrzyknął całkiem już zdesperowany chłopak – Zapiszę ci moje akcje IBM. To moje ostatnie słowo, decyduj się więc szybko, póki jestem hojny.

W odpowiedzi Michelle schwyciła kołnierzyk Harry’ego tłuściutkim rączkami i ukryła mokrą buzię w nieskazitelnie czystej, białej koszuli.

– Twardy z ciebie orzech do zgryzienia, Michelle Anne Davidson – mruknął Harry, delikatnie klepiąc dziecko po plecach –  Łakniesz krwi, prawda? Nic innego cię nie zadowoli.

 W pół godziny po wyjściu Gemmy Harry sam był bliski łez. Znów zaczął śpiewać jakąś starą piosenkę świąteczną. Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Styles zgarbił się i zakręcił w kółko niczym złodziej złapany na gorącym uczynku. Był pewien, że to administrator domu. Niewątpliwie lokatorzy poskarżyli się na niego i facet przyszedł sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Westchnąwszy ze znużeniem, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zdany wyłącznie na jego łaskę i niełaskę.

Wyprostował się i podszedł do drzwi.

Nie był to jednak administrator. W drzwiach stał jego nowy sąsiad, w bejsbolówce i spłowiałej sportowej bluzie. Wyglądał na absolutnie zdegustowanego.

– Mogę znieść dziecięcy płacz – powiedział, krzyżując ramiona i opierając się o framugę drzwi – Ale pański śpiew to za wiele na moje nerwy!

– Bardzo zabawne – mruknął Harry.

– Dziecko jest wyraźnie z jakiegoś powodu rozstrojone.

– Nic się przed panem nie ukryje – odparł z ironią Styles.

– Proszę coś zrobić.

– Właśnie usiłuję – obcy najwyraźniej nie przypadł do gustu Michelle jeszcze bardziej niż jej wujkowi, przytuliła bowiem twarz do kołnierzyka chłopaka i zaczęła trzeć nią w lewo i prawo. Stłumiło to nieco jej krzyki, lepiej jednak nie mówić, jak wyszedł na tym biały jedwab – Zaoferowałem małej moje akcje IBM, a nawet obligacje państwowe, ale nic nie pomaga.

– Zamiast akcji i obligacji, trzeba jej było zaproponować kolację.

– Kolację? – powtórzył Harry. Nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Gemma powiedziała, że mała jest nakarmiona, ale wspominała też coś o butelce.

– Biedactwo jest pewnie głodne.

– Myślę, że powinienem dać jej butelkę – spojrzał na torby z niezbędnym dla malucha wyposażeniem i drobne mebelki pozostawione przez Roberta i Gemmę. Po ich liczbie można by sądzić, że dziecko ma już tu pozostać na zawsze – Musi gdzieś być w tym bałaganie.

– Spróbuję ją znaleźć, a pan niech uspokoi dziecko.

Harry omal nie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Gdyby potrafił to zrobić, sąsiad w ogóle nie  musiałby do niego przychodzić. Pomyślał, że prędzej udałoby się mu namówić agentów CIA do przekazania mu supertajnych dokumentów, niż uspokoić jedno rozhisteryzowane dziewięciomiesięczne niemowlę.

Nie czekając na zaproszenie, sąsiad wszedł  do salonu. Podniósł jedną z trzech wypakowanych do granic możliwości toreb i zaczął w niej grzebać. Wyciągnął stertę świeżo upranych pieluch i popatrzył niepewnie na Harry’ego.

– Nie sądziłem, że  ktoś jeszcze używa  pieluszek z materiału.

– Moja siostra nie ma zaufania do żadnych artykułów jednorazowych.

– Mądra kobieta.

Harry pozostawił tę wypowiedź bez komentarza. Po chwili spostrzegł, że mężczyzna znalazł plastikową butelkę. Zdjął kapturek ochronny i podał Harry’emu, który zawahał się.

– Czy nie powinno się tego podgrzać?

– Ma temperaturę pokojową, poza tym nie sądzę, by w tej chwili robiło to dziecku jakąkolwiek różnicę.

Miał rację. Gdy chłopak włożył smoczek do ust siostrzenicy, Michelle natychmiast chwyciła butelkę obiema rączkami i zaczęła łapczywie ssać. Po raz pierwszy od chwili wyjścia matki, dziecko przestało płakać. Zapanowała błoga cisza. Napięcie wreszcie opadło z Harry’ego; odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając się całkowicie.

– Może pan z nią usiądzie?

Styles posłuchał rady i wyciągnął się na kanapie, ostrożnie trzymając dziecko w ramionach.

– Tak lepiej, prawda? – sąsiad z zadowoleniem zsunął czapkę na tył głowy.

– O wiele lepiej.

Harry uśmiechnął  się  do niego nieśmiało i  po  raz  pierwszy  przyjrzał  mu  się dokładnie. Odkrył, że był bardzo przystojny. Miał wspaniałe niebieskie oczy i wyjątkowe kości policzkowe. Był mocno opalony,  Harry założyłby się jednak o  całomiesięczną  pensję,  że nie zawdzięcza tego solarium. Po prostu musiał spędzać dużo czasu na powietrzu, co świadczyło o tym,  że nie pracował.  Przynajmniej  nie w biurze. Już wcześniej Styles zastanawiał się, kim też może być.

– Powinienem się chyba przedstawić – powiedział gość, siadając w drugim rogu kanapy – Jestem Louis Tomlinson.

– Harry Styles – wyciągnął do niego rękę – Przepraszam za cały ten harmider. Właśnie poznajemy się bliżej z moją siostrzenicą i zapowiada się długi weekend, proszę więc o cierpliwość.

– Będziesz się opiekować dzieckiem przez cały weekend?

– Dwa dni i dwie noce – w ustach Harry’ego zabrzmiało to niemal jak dożywocie – Moja siostra wybrała się z mężem w drugą podróż poślubną. Zwykle moi rodzice opiekują się Michelle i uwielbiają to, ale wyjechali do przyjaciół na Florydę.

– To miło z twojej strony, że zaofiarowałeś im się z pomocą.

– To nie był mój pomysł – wolał sprostować Harry – Chyba łatwo się zorientować, że nie jestem typem macierzyńskim.

– Podeprzyj jej lepiej plecki – polecił Louis, patrząc na Michelle.

Styles próbował postąpić zgodnie z jego radą, ale było mu niewygodnie..

– Dobrze ci idzie.

– Jasne – mruknął.

Czuł się jak ktoś, kto mając dwie lewe nogi, zmuszony jest nagle odtańczyć główną partię solową w _Jeziorze Łabędzim_.

– Odpręż się.

– Już ci powiedziałem, że wypadam raczej  słabo w roli matki. Jeśli uważasz, że potrafisz zrobić to lepiej, proszę, nakarm ją.

– Kiedy naprawdę świetnie sobie  radzisz. Nie denerwuj się.

Wcale sobie dobrze nie radził i wiedział o tym, nie oczekiwał jednak niczego lepszego.

– Kiedy jadłeś ostatni raz?

– Słucham?

– Wyglądasz na głodnego.

– Ale nie jestem.

– Myślę, że jesteś. Nie martw się, ja się tym zajmę – przeszedł  śmiało do kuchni  i otworzył lodówkę – Poczujesz się o niebo lepiej, gdy będziesz miał pełny żołądek.

Harry wziął Michelle na ręce i poszedł za nim.

– Nie możesz tak po prostu wchodzić tu sobie i...

– Czy wiesz, że nie ma tu nic poza otwartą colą i słoikiem ogórków? – wymamrotał Louis z głową w lodówce.

– Na ogół jadam na mieście.

Michelle chlipnęła, kończąc butelkę. Harry szybko wyjął smoczek z jej ust. Dziecko zamknęło oczy. _Maleńki cud_ , pomyślał chłopak. _Pewnie bardzo się zmęczyła_. Sam Harry też odczuwał ogromne znużenie. Był piątek, parę minut po siódmej, weekend dopiero się zaczynał.

Odstawiwszy pustą butelkę na blat kuchenny, Styles niezdarnie podniósł Michelle ramię i delikatnie poklepywał ją po plecach, póki dziecku się nie odbiło. Louis  zaśmiał się  cicho,  a  gdy Harry spojrzał na niego, odkrył, że gość przygląda się mu z ciepłym uśmiechem.

– Jeszcze trochę, a nabierzesz dużej wprawy.

Spuścił wzrok, wzburzony. Nie lubił, gdy mężczyźni patrzyli na niego w ten sposób, oceniając wielkość jego nosa czy zarys brwi. Większość z nich uważała, że posiadają rzadki dar intuicji i potrafią określić jego charakter na podstawie wyglądu. Miał  głęboko  osadzone  zielone oczy i mocno zarysowaną szczękę. Nos, łączący się w prostej linii z czołem, oraz pełne usta nadawały mu wygląd greckiej rzeźby. _Nie jestem ładny_ , pomyślał, _co najwyżej interesujący_.

Nagle Michelle poruszyła się, i, gaworząc wesoło, sięgnęła pulchną rączką do ciemnych włosów wujka.

Długie pasma włosów spłynęły swobodnie na ramiona chłopaka. Jedną z rzeczy, do których Harry przykładał ogromną wagę, był jego wygląd. Pomyślał, że musi sprawiać dość dziwne wrażenie w garniturze za dwa tysiące funtów, białej poplamionej koszuli i z włosami opadającymi na ramiona.

– Już od dawna czekałem na sposobność, by cię poznać – powiedział Louis. Opierał się o blat i widać było, że czuł się jak w domu –  Ale na początku widziałem cię kilka razy, a potem nasze drogi jakoś się rozmijały.

– Ostatnio wiele pracowałem po godzinach.

Prawdę mówiąc, Harry prawie zawsze pracował po godzinach, często też zabierał coś do roboty do domu. Był niezwykle oddany, zaangażowany i pracowity. Natomiast jego sąsiad nie wyglądał na człowieka obdarzonego powyższymi cechami. Podejrzewał, że Louisowi Tomlinsonowi wszystko przychodzi w życiu zbyt łatwo. Nigdy nie widział go bez czapki i nieodłącznej bluzy. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle ma garnitur. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka sympatycznego, przyjacielskiego, towarzyskiego, ale wyraźnie pozbawionego ambicji. Nie istniało chyba nic, czego pragnąłby na tyle mocno, by do tego dążyć.

– Cieszę się z naszego poznania – dodał Styles, wracając do salonu i kierując się w stronę drzwi – Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc, ale jak sam powiedziałeś, coraz lepiej daję sobie radę.

– Nieco inaczej to wyglądało, gdy przyszedłem.

– Początki zawsze są trudne. Czemu się ze mną spierasz? Przecież sam byłeś zdania, że dobrze mi idzie.

– Skłamałem.

– Dlaczego?

Tomlinson wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Wyraźnie brakowało ci wiary we własne siły, chciałem cię więc podnieść na duchu.

Harry popatrzył nań ze złością, urażony jego podejściem. _A więc taki jest ten miły-sąsiad-zza-ściany!_

– Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski.

– Może ty nie – zgodził się – Ale Michelle z pewnością tak. Biedne dziecko było głodne, a tobie nawet nie przyszło to do głowy.

– Domyśliłbym się.

Spojrzenie Louisa wyrażało  powątpiewanie co do jego inteligencji i Harry znów zmarszczył brwi.

Otworzył drzwi zbyt mocnym szarpnięciem i odrzucił włosy przez ramię z wdziękiem, którego mogłaby mu pozazdrościć paryska modelka.

– Dziękuję, że wpadłeś – powiedział chłodno – Ale jak widzisz, wszystko gra.

– Skoro tak uważasz – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i wyszedł, nie mówiąc już ani słowa.

W chwilę później zza ściany dobiegły go dźwięki muzyki. To Louis słuchał włoskiej opery. Przynajmniej Harry podejrzewał, że to włoska opera, co było fatalnym zbiegiem okoliczności, natychmiast bowiem zaczął myśleć o spaghetti i o tym, jak strasznie jest głodny.

– Dobra, Michelle – powiedział, uśmiechając się do małej – Teraz musimy nakarmić twojego wujka.

Udało mu się bez większych trudności rozstawić wysokie krzesełko z blatem i posadzić w nim siostrzenicę, po czym zajął się sprawdzaniem zawartości zamrażarki.

Michelle najwyraźniej zaakceptowała sytuację, czemu dała wyraz, uderzając rączkami o blat.

– Słyszałaś, co on powiedział? – Harry wciąż jeszcze kipiał gniewem – W pewnym sensie miał rację, ale nie musiał się aż tak wywyższać

Michelle ponownie wyraziła aprobatę dla słów wujka. Grube mury tłumiły radosne dźwięki muzyki, Styles uchylił więc rozsuwane drzwi prowadzące na balkon, oddzielony od balkonu sąsiada betonowym przepierzeniem. Zapewniało ono co prawda odosobnienie, teraz jednak nie pozwalało przeniknąć głosom, zespolonym w triumfalnej pieśni.

Harry rozsunął całkiem drzwi i wyszedł na balkon. Wieczór był chłodny, lecz przyjemny. Zachodzące słońce rzucało złociste cienie na malowniczą okolicę.

– Michelle – powiedział cicho, wróciwszy do kuchni – On gotuje coś, co pachnie jak lasagna lub spaghetti.

Zaczęło mu burczeć w brzuchu, otworzył więc ponownie zamrażarkę i wyjął z niej meksykańską potrawę, z której poprzednio zrezygnował. I tym razem nie wyglądała ona zachęcająco.

Do kuchni napłynął smakowity aromat czosnku. Harry odwrócił nos w kierunku otwartych drzwi balkonu niczym marionetka szarpnięta za sznurek i kilkakrotnie wciągnął powietrze.

– To bez wątpienia coś włoskiego, pachnie wręcz bosko.

Michelle znów poklepała rączkami o blat.  Cóż, ona była najedzona.

Wbrew swym chęciom, Harry włożył zamrożone danie do kuchenki mikrofalowej i ustawił wyłącznik czasowy. Nagle usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i zjeżył się cały, patrząc na Michelle, jak gdyby dziewięciomiesięczne niemowlę mogło podpowiedzieć, kogo tym razem licho niesie.

Był to znowu Louis, z talerzem spaghetti i kieliszkiem czerwonego wina.

– Zrobiłeś sobie coś do jedzenia? – spytał.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry nie mógł oderwać oczu od ogromnego talerza, kopiasto wyładowanego parującym makaronem, grubo polanym czerwonym sosem. Wyglądało to bardzo apetycznie. Wszystko posypane było  parmezanem,  a na brzegu talerza leżała, pachnąca czosnkiem, potężna kromka bułki paryskiej.

– Ja... właśnie odgrzewałem mrożonkę – machnął ręką w stronę kuchni.

– Zachowałem się okropnie – rzekł Louis, wyciągając do niego rękę z talerzem – Przynoszę ci gałązkę oliwną.

– To... dla mnie? – oderwał wreszcie wzrok od talerza, zastanawiając się, czy sąsiad kpi z niego, wiedząc, jak jest głodny.

– Sos gotował się na wolnym ogniu przez całe popołudnie. Od czasu do czasu wyżywam się w kuchni.

– To miłe – oczami wyobraźni Harry zobaczył, jak Louis stoi w kuchni, mieszając sos, podczas gdy reszta świata toczy walkę, by zarobić na życie. Złagodniał nieco, przepraszając go w myśli. Bez dalszych ceregieli pomaszerował do kuchni, wziął widelec i klapnął na krzesło. Powinien chyba zjeść, póki jest ciepłe – Pycha! – wykrzyknął po pierwszym kęsie.

Louis wyjął z kieszonki  koszuli  skórkę  od chleba i dał ją Michelle.

– To dla ciebie, malutka.

Gdy Michelle żuła z zadowoleniem skórkę, Tomlinson wyciągnął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko Harry’ego, który był zbyt pochłonięty delektowaniem się kolacją, by cokolwiek zauważyć, dopóki gość nie zmrużył oczu.

– Czy coś się stało? – spytał. Wytarł usta serwetką i upił łyk wina.

– Coś czuję.

Z jego miny można było wywnioskować, że nie jest to nic przyjemnego.

– Może to moja mrożonka? – powiedział z nadzieją, choć wiedział już z całą pewnością, że to coś innego.

– Obawiam się, że nie.

Harry wyprostował się i powoli położył widelec obok talerza.

– Ktoś chyba musi – powiedział Louis zduszonym głosem – Zmienić pieluszkę Michelle.


	2. Rozdział drugi

 

 

Trzymając na biodrze świeżo umytą i przewiniętą Michelle, Harry wyskoczył z łazienki do wąskiego korytarzyka, łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Louis.

Skinął głową i oparł się bezwładnie o ścianę, czując lekki zawrót głowy. Zaczerpnął kilkakrotnie świeżego powietrza; wreszcie wyprostował się i spróbował uśmiechnąć.

– Chyba nie było aż tak źle?

Styles spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– Powinienem był założyć maskę tlenową.

Louis roześmiał się serdecznie, nie wpłynęło to jednak na poprawę humoru chłopaka.

– Po tym, czego właśnie doświadczyłem, nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, czemu ludzie nadal się rozmnażają – wyjął z szafki duży pojemnik z odświeżaczem powietrza, i, wsunąwszy rękę do łazienki, szczodrze go rozpylił.

– Gdy z takim poświęceniem zajmowałeś się małą, rozłożyłem łóżeczko – powiedział wciąż zbyt rozbawiony jak na gust Harry’ego gość – Gdzie je postawić?

– Myślę, że salon będzie odpowiednim miejscem.

Harry nie przywykł do bycia zależnym od innych, jego podziękowanie było więc raczej wymuszone.

Poszedł za mężczyzną do salonu, położył Michelle w przygotowanym łóżeczku i przykrył ją kołderką ręcznej roboty. Dziecko nie zaprotestowało, układając się wygodnie. Louis skierował się ku drzwiom.

– Jesteś pewien, że sobie ze wszystkim poradzisz?

– Oczywiście – tak naprawdę Styles miał co do tego duże wątpliwości,  ale Michelle była jego siostrzenicą i musiał rozwiązać ten problem sam. Louis i tak zrobił już więcej, niż można było oczekiwać – Dzięki  za kolację.

– Polecam  się  na  przyszłość – zatrzymał  się w drzwiach i odwrócił do Harry’ego – Zostawiłem mój numer telefonu na blacie w kuchni. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował.

– Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł, a Harry stał jeszcze przez parę minut, zatopiony w myślach o nim. Uczucia miał zdecydowanie mieszane.

Zaczął sortować rzeczy pozostawione przez siostrę, ustawiając słoiki z pokarmem dla dziecka na stole i wkładając butelki do lodówki. Skończywszy prace w kuchni, poszedł do łazienki i zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie, pozostawiając drzwi uchylone na wypadek, gdyby Michelle  się  obudziła.  Po kąpieli poczuł się znacznie lepiej.

Wrócił na palcach do salonu i zabrał zeń teczkę oraz gruby plik dokumentów. Przystanął na moment, spoglądając na śpiącą siostrzenicę i delikatnie pogładził ją po pleckach. Mała dziewczynka wyglądała we śnie jak aniołek.

Nagle serce Harry’ego przepełniła tęsknota, której nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Bardzo kochał siostrzenicę, ale chodziło o coś więcej. Czas  spędzony sam na sam z Michelle wyzwolił w nim od dawna skrywane pragnienie, nad którym dotąd nie miał czasu się zastanawiać.

Stawiając na karierę zawodową, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że rezygnuje z tej części samego siebie, która pragnie mieć męża i dzieci. Nic nie przemawiało za tym, by wyrzekł się założenia rodziny, ale wiedział, na co go stać. Od czasu studiów było oczywiste, że prowadzenie domu nie jest jego mocną stroną. Zwłaszcza gdy porównywał siebie z Gemmą, która musiała się chyba urodzić ze ściereczką  do kurzu w jednej  ręce i książką kucharską w drugiej. Harry nigdy nie żałował swej decyzji, ale znajdował się w lepszej sytuacji od innych. Miał siostrę, która zamierzała dostarczyć mu całą masę siostrzenic oraz siostrzeńców i w zupełności go to zadowalało.

Oddalił się cichutko od łóżeczka, i, usiadłszy na materacu, zaczął zgłębiać szczegóły proponowanego przez wydział marketingu programu. Pełna prezentacja nastąpi w poniedziałek rano; do tego czasu chciał się z nim dokładnie zapoznać i przygotować do dyskusji. Gdy skończył czytać sprawozdanie, znów przeszedł na palcach do stojącego w odległym kącie salonu biurka, i włożył papiery do teczki.

Jeszcze raz zatrzymał się przy łóżeczku siostrzenicy. Czując się nieco pewniej, wrócił do sypialni, przekonany, że opiekowanie się dziećmi ma swoje dobre strony.

 

*

Zmienił zdanie o wpół do drugiej w nocy, gdy z głębokiego snu wyrwało go żałosne kwilenie. Nie wiedząc, od jak dawna to trwa, Harry omal nie spadł z łóżka, spiesząc do maleństwa.

– Michelle – zawołał, idąc po omacku z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami – Idę, idę. Nie ma powodu do paniki!

Zapalenie światła tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Mrużąc oczy i idąc na oślep w stronę łóżeczka, Harry potknął się o stolik i krzyknął głośno. Michelle stała, trzymając się poręczy łóżka, z miną tak nieszczęśliwą, jakby nie miała ani jednej przyjaznej duszy na świecie.

– Co się stało, kochanie? – spytał czule Styles, biorąc ją na ręce.

Michelle miała po prostu mokro;  musiała się też przestraszyć, gdy obudziła się w obcym mieszkaniu. Harry nie mógł mieć do niej o to pretensji.

– W porządku, zajmiemy się po raz wtóry tym pieluchowym interesem.

Położył na blacie w łazience gruby ręcznik, a na nim dziewczynkę. Gdy był mniej więcej w połowie zmiany pieluchy, zadzwonił telefon. Nie mógł zostawić dziecka, a w tym stanie trudno byłoby zanieść je do sypialni. Ktokolwiek dzwonił o tej porze nocy, mógł zostawić wiadomość automatycznej sekretarce.

Po chwili telefon umilkł, rozległo się natomiast głośne pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Dźwigając świeżo przewiniętą i wypudrowaną Michelle, Harry zerknął przez dziurkę od klucza i dostrzegł za drzwiami Louisa ze skwaszoną miną.

– Louis – powiedział zdumiony, otwierając drzwi. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czego może od niego chcieć o tej porze.

Był boso, miał na sobie czerwony szlafrok w szkocką kratę. Potargane włosy świadczące o tym, że musiał zerwać się z łóżka, przypomniały Harry’emu, że sam musi wyglądać podobnie.

– Czy z Michelle wszystko w porządku? – warknął, mimo iż miał przed sobą niewątpliwy dowód, że tak właśnie jest. Nie czekając na odpowiedź,  dodał oskarżycielskim tonem – Nie odebrałeś, kiedy dzwoniłem.

– Nie miałem jak. Właśnie zmieniałem małej pieluchę.

Tomlinson zawahał się, po czym spytał:

– A ty? Wszystko w porządku?

– Jakoś przeżyłem.

– Dobrze. Co się stało? Dlaczego Michelle płakała?

– Nie jestem pewien, może się przeraziła, obudziwszy się w obcym mieszkaniu.

– Nasz widok przeraził ją pewnie jeszcze bardziej.

Harry wcale nie miał ochoty przejrzeć się w lustrze. Potargane, splątane włosy opadały mu na ramiona lśniącą falą. Tak się śpieszył do Michelle, że nie założył szlafroka.

Mała, najwyraźniej szczęśliwa, że stała się ośrodkiem zainteresowania, wyciągnęła rączki do Louisa. Styles poczuł się urażony niestałością dziecka. Przecież to on przewijał je i karmił, a nie Louis.

– To mój męski wdzięk – wyjaśnił gość, najwyraźniej zachwycony.

– Raczej kolor twojego szlafroka.

Cokolwiek to było, Michelle przytuliła  się do mężczyzny niczym do odzyskanego niespodziewanie przyjaciela. Harry skorzystał z okazji, by pójść po szlafrok, przewieszony przez oparcie łóżka. Gdy wrócił do  salonu,  zastał Louisa siedzącego na kanapie z nogami opartymi o stolik.

– Czuj się jak w domu – mruknął. Zawsze miał nie najlepszy humor, gdy zrywano go ze snu.

– Nie ma powodu do irytacji – uśmiechnął się do niego Tomlinson.

– Owszem, jest – zrobił poważną minę, zepsuł jednak cały efekt, ziewając głośno. Przesłaniając usta wierzchem dłoni, osunął się na fotel naprzeciwko niego i odgarnął włosy z twarzy.

– Powinieneś częściej nosić włosy rozpuszczone – powiedział Louis, przyglądając się mu.

– Zazwyczaj je upinam – odparł ze złością Harry.

– Zauważyłem. Szczerze mówiąc, tak jest ci bardziej do twarzy.

– Na miłość boską! Czy masz mi również zamiar radzić, jak się ubierać?

– Mogę – powiedział to z czarującym uśmiechem, neutralizującym ukrytą w tym stwierdzeniu odrobinę złośliwości –  Nie musisz chyba codziennie chodzić w garniturze?

Styles już miał na końcu języka ostrą odpowiedź, stwierdził jednak, że nic to nie da. Arogancja, jaką zaprezentował jego gość, była dość typowa dla przystojnych mężczyzn.

– Nie masz zamiaru się ze mną spierać?

– Nie – odparł, kręcąc przecząco głową.

Louis milczał przez chwilę, mrużąc oczy, po czym znów uśmiechnął się do niego ujmująco.

– To coś nowego!

– Miło mi, że wreszcie coś ci się we mnie podoba.

– Nie powinienem był robić uwag na temat twoich włosów i ubrań.

– Nie musisz się martwić, że zraniłeś moje uczucia – powiedział lekceważąco Harry – Odznaczam się wielkim hartem ducha.

– Hmm. Taki wytrzymały. Zabrzmiało, jakbyś mówił o oponie nie do zdarcia.

– Muszę być bardziej wytrzymały od niej.

Twarz Louisa wyrażała współczucie.

– Dlaczego?

– Mam na co dzień do czynienia z mężczyznami twojego pokroju.

– Mojego pokroju?

– Właśnie tak. Przez siedem lat musiałem walczyć z przestarzałymi fałszywymi stereotypami, ale nauczyłem się zachowywać zimną krew.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. Harry poczuł się w obowiązku wytłumaczyć mu to.

– Dam ci kilka przykładów. Otóż, jeśli mój kolega biurowy ma bałagan na biurku, wszyscy wyciągają z tego wniosek, że jest okropnie zapracowany. Jeśli dotyczy to mnie, uważają to za objaw dezorganizacji.

Louis wyprostował się i chciał chyba coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale Harry był tak rozgorączkowany tematem, że nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– Awans dostaję w ostatniej kolejności, niezależnie od kwalifikacji. Gdy ktoś inny odchodzi na lepszą posadę, wszyscy mu gratulują, wykorzystuje bowiem możliwość zrobienia kariery, ale gdy dotyczy to mnie, wzruszają ramionami, mówiąc, że nie można na mnie polegać.

Gdy skończył, Tomlinson nie odzywał się przez chwilę.

– Podchodzisz do tego bardzo emocjonalnie –  powiedział wreszcie.

– Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, też byś tak reagował.

Michelle zainteresowała się stópkami swoich śpioszków i bawiła się nimi, zupełnie zafascynowana. Nigdy dotąd Harry nie widział kogoś tak przytomnego o tak skandalicznej porze.

– Jeśli zgasisz światło, może zrozumie aluzję – powiedział Louis, nieudolnie próbując ukryć ziewnięcie.

– Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego – odparł Harry – Naprawdę nie musisz tu siedzieć. Daj mi ją.

Wyciągnął ramiona  do  Michelle,  która zakwiliła i przylgnęła mocniej do Louisa. Harry jeszcze dotkliwiej odczuł swą nieprzydatność.

– Nie przejmuj się mną. Jest mi wygodnie – uspokoił go gość.

– Ale... – czuł, jak żar oblewa mu policzki. Spuścił oczy, żałując swego wybuchu sprzed kilku minut – Posłuchaj, przykro mi z powodu tego, co powiedziałem. To, co dzieje się w biurze, nie ma nic do tego, że jesteśmy sąsiadami.

– Wobec tego wyrównaliśmy rachunki.

– Jak to?

– Nie powinienem był robić uwag o twoich włosach  czy  sposobie ubierania  się – zawahał  się,  po czym uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło – A więc przyjaźń?

– Przyjaźń – roześmiał się mimo zmęczenia Harry.

Michelle zafikała radośnie nóżkami, gaworząc głośno.

Styles wstał i przygasił lampę, po czym przykrył dziecko kołderką. Sam też poczuł chłód, okrył się więc wełnianym szałem, który Gemma zrobiła dla niego na drutach na gwiazdkę w ubiegłym roku.

Przyćmione światło  stwarzało intymną  atmosferę i nagle Harry zaproponował nieśmiało:

– Może zaśpiewam małej? Powinno jej to pomóc zasnąć.

– Jeśli ktoś tu ma zaśpiewać, to na pewno ja.

Ku jego zdziwieniu,  Louis miał wspaniały głos. A już zupełnie zaskoczyło go, że znał mnóstwo piosenek odpowiednich dla dzieci. Nie  tyle  dziecięcych,  ile łatwo wpadających w ucho, z rodzaju tych, których przez lata słuchał w radio. Poczuł, jak oczy mu się zamykają; walczył ze snem. Głos mężczyzny przeszedł niemal w szept, brzmiący ciepło i pieszczotliwie. Zbyt pieszczotliwie. I swojsko, jak gdyby należeli do siebie we trójkę, co było śmieszne, bowiem poznał Louisa kilka godzin temu. Był jego sąsiadem i nic poza tym. Nie mieli nawet czasu, by się dobrze poznać, a Michelle jest jego siostrzenicą, nie córką. Ale marzenie trwało, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chciał je odpędzić. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak dobrze byłoby dzielić życie z mężem i dziećmi.

 

***

Harry’ego obudził  ból w karku. Chciał poprawić poduszkę, ale zorientował się, że jej nie ma. Zamiast w łóżku, spał skulony w fotelu. Niechętnie, powoli otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że Louis śpi na kanapie, z odrzuconą do tyłu głową, chrapiąc głośno. Michelle spała słodko w jego ramionach.

Minęła dobra chwila, zanim całkiem przyszedł do siebie. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że słońce zagląda do pokoju przez duże okna, ponownie zamknął oczy. Był już ranek. _Ranek._ Louis spędził noc w jego mieszkaniu!

Wzburzony, usiadł prosto w fotelu i odpędzając resztki snu, zaczął się zastanawiać. Pomysł, by obudzić Louisa, nie należał chyba do najlepszych. Z pewnością poczuje się równie głupio jak on, gdy zorientuje się, że przespał pół nocy w jego salonie. W dodatku szal, którym był przykryty, okręcił się jakimś cudem wokół jego bioder i nóg. Mrucząc coś pod nosem, Harry zaczął go szarpać, chcąc się uwolnić.

Jego szamotanina wyrwała Louisa ze słodkiej drzemki. Poruszył się, spojrzał w jego kierunku i zamarł. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczyma i utkwił w nim wzrok, jak gdyby był pewien, że brunet rozpłynie się w powietrzu, jeśli nie będzie patrzył na niego odpowiednio długo.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał w oszołomieniu.

– Ee... w moim mieszkaniu.

– Tego się  obawiałem – ponura  mina  Louisa w innych okolicznościach byłaby komiczna, teraz jednak żadnemu z nich nie było do śmiechu.

– Ja... chyba zasnąłem – Harry przerwał krępującą ciszę. Uwolnił się wreszcie od szala i trzymał go przed brzuchem niczym tarczę.

– Ja również – mruknął Tomlinson.

Michelle obudziła się i próbowała usiąść. Rozejrzała się i wyraźnie nie spodobało jej się to, co zastała. Zaczęła jej drżeć dolna warga.

– Michelle, wszystko w porządku – powiedział szybko Harry, próbując uprzedzić przeraźliwy krzyk – Zostałaś na weekend z wujkiem, pamiętasz?

– Myślę, że ma mokro – stwierdził Louis, gdy Michelle  zaczęła  cicho  kwilić. Zaklął  pod  nosem  i szybko podniósł małą ze swych kolan – Nawet jestem pewien. Weź ją ode mnie.

Harry sięgnął równocześnie po dziecko i po suchą pieluchę, nie na wiele się to jednak zdało. Michelle postanowiła uświadomić im, że nie znosi żadnych zmian w swoim rozkładzie, jak również nie lubi budzić się rano w ramionach obcego człowieka. Swą dezaprobatę wyraziła głośnym, histerycznym krzykiem.

– Pewnie jest też  głodna.

– Błyskotliwa uwaga – zauważył sarkastycznie Styles, niosąc Michelle do łazienki.

– Widzę, że humor ci z rana nie dopisuje.

– Napiłbym się kawy.

– Świetnie. Zaparzę dla nas kawę i podgrzeję butelkę dla Michelle.

– Najpierw powinna zjeść kaszkę – zawołał Harry – Przynajmniej tak życzyła sobie Gemma.

– Nie sądzę, by jej to robiło różnicę. Jest głodna.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Podgrzej jej mleko, jeśli chcesz.

Zrobił błąd, podnosząc głos. Michelle wyraźnie nie miała rankiem lepszego humoru niż jego wujek. Fikała ze złością tłustymi nóżkami, tak szybko, że zmiana pieluszki stała się czynnością prawie niewykonalną. Harry był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Wreszcie opadające na ramiona włosy przyciągnęły uwagę dziewczynki. Złapała za lok, przestając krzyczeć na wystarczająco długą chwilę, by zaczerpnąć haust powietrza.

– Czy chcesz, żebym odebrał? – usłyszał  wołanie Louisa.

– Co odebrał?

Nie było to widać nic ważnego, nie odpowiedział mu bowiem. Jednakże po chwili stanął w drzwiach łazienki.

– To do ciebie – powiedział.

– Co jest do mnie?

– Telefon.

Słowo to odbiło się echem w jego głowie.

– Czy... czy rozmówca się przedstawił? –  spytał wysokim, załamującym się głosem. Musiał to być ktoś z biura; stanie się teraz obiektem plotek przez następnych kilka miesięcy.

– Ktoś o imieniu Gemma.

– Gemma! – powtórzył.

To było nawet gorsze. Jego siostra najpewniej zasypie go gradem kłopotliwych pytań.

– Cześć – powiedział, starając się, by zabrzmiało to równie niedbale jak zwykle.

– Kto odebrał telefon? – spytała Gemma bez zbędnych wstępów.

– Mój sąsiad, Louis Tomlinson. Mieszka tuż obok.

Finezja, z jaką przemycił to genialne wyjaśnienie, zadziwiła nawet jego samego. Co gorsza, była gotów wygadać się, że Louis spędził u niego noc, powstrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili.

– Nie znam go, prawda?

– Mojego sąsiada? Nie, nie znasz.

– Ma miły głos.

– Posłuchaj, chcesz spytać o dziecko, prawda? – Harry pragnął  jak najszybciej skończyć tę rozmowę – Nie martw się, panuję nad sytuacją.

– Czy to słychać płacz Michelle? – spytała z niepokojem siostra.

– Tak. Właśnie się obudziła i jest trochę głodna.

Louis spacerował po kuchni, trzymając małą na ręku i czekając, kiedy Harry skończy rozmowę.

– Moja biedulka. Powiedz mi, kiedy poznałeś swego sąsiada. Nie pamiętam, byś wspominał o kimś, kto ma na imię Louis.

– Bardzo mi pomógł – powiedział szybko Harry i zmienił temat – Jak się miewacie z Robertem?

– Robert miał rację – westchnęła Gemma – Potrzebowaliśmy trochę czasu dla siebie. Czuję się tysiąc razy lepiej, on też. Każde małżeństwo powinno się od czasu do czasu gdzieś wypuścić, ale nie każdy ma tak fantastycznego brata, jak ja.

– Dobrze, dobrze, nie mówmy o tym. Och, butelka Michelle już się podgrzała. Nie chciałbym ci przerywać, siostrzyczko, ale muszę się zająć dzieckiem. Myślę, że mnie rozumiesz.

– Oczywiście.

– Zatem do zobaczenia jutro po południu. O której przylatuje samolot?

– Pierwsza piętnaście. Pojedziemy z lotniska prosto do ciebie i zabierzemy Michelle.

– Świetnie, wobec tego czekam na ciebie około drugiej.

Jeszcze jeden dzień z Michelle. Jakoś wytrzyma te dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Czy w tak krótkim czasie może się zdarzyć coś złego?

Straciwszy cierpliwość, Louis wziął butelkę i wrócił z Michelle do salonu. Harry przyglądał się przez otwarte drzwi, jak włącza telewizor i sadowi się wygodnie, jakby był tu zadomowiony od lat.

Gemma paplała dalej, opowiadając mu, jak romantycznie spędziła pierwszą noc w Paryżu. Harry słuchał jednym uchem. Wpatrywał się w Louisa, który potargany, wymięty i bardzo zadowolony, siedział w jego salonie, trzymając w ramionach niemowlę. Widok ten zrobił na Stylesie niezwykłe wrażenie. Chodził na randki  z  różnymi mężczyznami – dobrodusznymi, bogatymi, skomplikowanymi. Ale obecne uczucie, pociąg, jaki odczuwał, były dla niego kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Po latach, mimo randek, Harry zawsze pieczołowicie strzegł swego serca. Nie było to zresztą trudne, ponieważ nigdy nie spotkał kogoś, kto by mu się naprawdę podobał. A ten potargany, skwaszony facet, który siedział w salonie, karmiąc jego siostrzenicę, pociągał go bardziej niż ktokolwiek do tej pory. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Nie mogło rozwinąć się między nimi żadne głębsze uczucie – byli tak bardzo różni, jak galaretka i beton. Poważny związek był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej by pragnął.

Gdy wreszcie mógł zakończyć połączenie, przeszedł do salonu, czując się wyczerpany. Odgarnął splątane włosy z twarzy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zabrać Michelle z objęć Louisa, by ten mógł wrócić do swego mieszkania. Bez wątpienia jego siostrzenica znów zaprotestuje.

– Twoja siostra nie leci linią Chalair, prawda? – spytał zasępiony. Wzrok miał utkwiony w ekranie telewizora.

– Czemu pytasz?

– Jeśli tak, wpadłeś w kłopoty. I to duże. W wiadomościach podali, że strajkują tam pracownicy utrzymania ruchu. Do szóstej wieczorem wszystkie samoloty mają być na ziemi.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

 

 

– Jeśli to żart –  powiedział ze złością  Harry – To w bardzo złym guście.

– Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym sobie na taki żart?

Styles osunął się na poduszkę z rozpaczliwym westchnieniem.

– Zadzwonię lepiej do Gemmy.

Założył, że jego siostra nie słyszała nic o strajku. Wrócił po kilku minutach.

– No i co? – spytał Louis.

– Och, wiedziała o tym doskonale. Nic mi nie wspomniała, żeby mnie nie martwić.

– Jak zamierza wrócić do Manchesteru?

– Zarezerwowali lot w innych liniach na wypadek, gdyby coś takiego miało się zdarzyć.

– Bardzo rozsądnie.

– To cały mój szwagier. Gemma wróci w niedzielę po południu, tak jak obiecała.

 _Jeśli los tak zrządzi_ , dodał w duchu, modląc  się, by nie zaszło coś nieprzewidzianego.

Los jednak zrządził inaczej.

 

***

W niedzielny poranek Harry miał mocno podkrążone oczy. Był wyczerpany fizycznie oraz psychicznie i od nowa przekonany, że rodzicielstwo zdecydowanie nie jest dla niego. Przeszedł ciężką próbę przez te dwie noce i stwierdził, że tęsknota za mężem i dziećmi nachodzi go wyłącznie wtedy, gdy Michelle śpi lub je.

Louis przyszedł koło dziewiątej, przynosząc dary – świeżo upieczone cynamonowe obwarzanki, jeszcze ciepłe, prosto z piekarnika. Stał w drzwiach, z uśmiechem zdolnym zawojować nawet najbardziej zapracowanego i oddanego firmie pracownika. Jeszcze raz Harry’ego zadziwiła własna reakcja na jego widok. Serce podeszło mu do gardła; natychmiast zaczął żałować, że nie miał czasu, by włożyć na siebie coś elegantszego od wypłowiałego szlafroka.

– Wyglądasz okropnie.

– Dziękuję – odrzekł, podrzucając Michelle na biodrze.

– Musiałeś mieć paskudną noc.

– Michelle marudziła przez cały czas. Wyrzyna jej się nowy ząbek. Nie chciała w ogóle spać.

– Trzeba było zadzwonić do mnie – powiedział Louis, ujmując go pod łokieć i prowadząc do kuchni.

 _Naprawdę czuje się winny, że sam spędził spokojną noc_ , pomyślał Harry. _To po prostu śmieszne_.

– Zawołać cię? Niby po co? Żebyś ty z kolei  chodził z nią przez całą noc?

 Trzeba przyznać, że w sobotę Louis spędził sporo czasu w  mieszkaniu Harry’ego, pomagając mu;  ciąganie go jeszcze po nocy byłoby z jego strony nieprzyzwoitością.

– O której przylatuje twoja siostra?

– Piętnaście po pierwszej.

Gdy wymawiał te słowa, zadzwonił telefon. Harry i Louis popatrzyli na siebie bez słowa. Zanim jeszcze Styles odebrał połączenie, wiedział, że usłyszy coś, czego najbardziej się obawiał.

– I co? – spytał Louis, gdy chłopak skończył rozmowę.

Styles oparł się o ścianę, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Powiedz coś.

– Ratunku!

– Ratunku?

– Tak – odrzekł Harry, z trudem panując nad głosem – Samoloty Chalair znalazły się na ziemi o czasie podanym w wiadomościach, natomiast te, w których Robert i Gemma zarezerwowali bilety, są tak przepełnione, że najwcześniej mogą przylecieć jutro rano.

– Rozumiem.

– Nic nie rozumiesz! – wykrzyknął – Jutro jest poniedziałek i muszę być w pracy!

– Zadzwoń, że jesteś chory.

– Nie mogę – burknął, wściekły, że sąsiad w ogóle sugeruje coś podobnego – Wydział marketingu przygotował na jutro prezentację i muszę tam być.

– Dlaczego?

Harry utkwił w nim gniewne spojrzenie. Nie ma sensu oczekiwać, że Louis zrozumie coś tak ważnego jak prezentacja sprzedaży. Wyglądało na to, że nie pracował, nie musiał troszczyć się o swą karierę.

– Wcale się nie wygłupiam,  Haz –  powiedział z doprowadzającym go do szału spokojem – Naprawdę chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu to  spotkanie  jest tak ważne.

– Bo jest! Nie sądzę, byś docenił wartość czegoś takiego, ale przyjmij do wiadomości, że muszę tam być.

Tomlinson podniósł głowę i leniwie potarł dłonią szczękę.

– Po pierwsze, odpowiedz mi na pytanie. Czy za pięć lat będziesz mógł powiedzieć, że to spotkanie było dla ciebie ważne?

– Nie wiem – ścisnął dwoma palcami nasadę nosa. Spał niespełna trzy godziny, a Louis zadawał beznadziejne pytania.

– Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, nie przepracowywałbym się tak. Jeśli nie będzie cię jutro na prezentacji, przeniosą ją na wtorek.

– Innymi słowy –  rzekł cicho Harry – Uważasz, że nie ma się czym przejmować.

– Trafiłeś w sedno. Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Styles nie był pewny. Zamknął oczy, by się skoncentrować. _Narzuć sobie dyscyplinę_ , nakazał sobie. _Zachowaj spokój, to najważniejsze ze wszystkiego._

– Odwołam moje spotkania wcześnie rano i pójdę na prezentację.

– A co z Michelle? Wynajmiesz do niej opiekunkę?

 _Opiekunka wynajęta przez opiekunkę._ Pomysł jak z powieści, może nawet do wprowadzenia w życie. Niestety Harry nie znał nikogo odpowiedniego.

W tym momencie podjął decyzję. Zabierze Michelle ze sobą.

 

***

Tak jak przewidywał, jego przyjazd do Lonsdale wywołał sensację. Dokładnie o dziesiątej rano w poniedziałek wysiadł z windy. W jednej ręce ściskał czarną, skórzaną teczkę, drugą przytrzymywał na biodrze Michelle.  Z podniesioną wysoko głową przemaszerował po dębowym parkiecie, mijając długie szeregi pokoików bez drzwi oraz półek zapełnionych grubymi segregatorami. Niektórzy pracownicy wstali od biurek, by się mu przyjrzeć. Przez całą drogę towarzyszyły mu przyciszone szepty.

– Dzień dobry, panno Calder – powiedział rześkim głosem, wchodząc do swego biura z torbą pieluch, przewieszoną przez ramię niczym worek z amunicją.

– Dzień dobry, panie Styles.

Harry zauważył, że jego sekretarka – co  przynosiło mu chlubę – nie mrugnęła nawet okiem. Była świetnie wyszkolona; na podstawie jej zachowania można by wywnioskować, że Harry regularnie zjawia  się w pracy z dziewięciomiesięcznym niemowlęciem na rękach.

Postawiwszy torbę z pieluchami na podłodze, Harry usiadł przy ogromnym orzechowym biurku. Michelle, której na razie dopisywał humor, siedziała mu na kolanach, rozglądając się radośnie po królestwie wujka.

– Podać kawę? – spytała panna Calder.

– Tak, proszę.

– Czy pan, eee... – dodała po chwili milczenia sekretarka.

– To moja siostrzenica, Michelle.

 Kobieta skinęła głową.

– Czy Michelle też się czegoś napije?

– Nie, dziękuję bardzo. Czy jest jakaś pilna korespondencja?

– Nic, co nie mogłoby poczekać. Odwołałam pana spotkania o ósmej i o dziewiątej – oznajmiła sekretarka – Gdy rozmawiałam z panem Grimshawem, spytał, czy mógłby pan umówić się z nim jutro na drinka o szóstej wieczorem.

– Owszem, pasuje mi.

Stary rozpustnik chciałby załatwiać z nim wszystkie interesy poza biurem. Tym razem Harry zgodził się na jego warunki, ponieważ był zmuszony odwołać poranne spotkanie, ale następnym razem tak łatwo mu nie pójdzie.

– Czy będę teraz panu do czegoś potrzebna?

– Nie, dziękuję.

Tak jak przewidywał, spotkanie z wydziałem marketingu było istną katastrofą. Prezentacja trwała dwadzieścia minut, a w tym krótkim czasie Michelle zdążyła rozebrać wieczne pióro Harry’ego, poodpinać guziki u jego koszuli i rozpuścić włosy, misternie splecione we francuski warkocz. Klaskała w dłonie, wydając głośne okrzyki. Pod koniec spotkania Harry musiał dać nura pod własne biurko, by wyciągnąć stamtąd siostrzenicę, raczkującą beztrosko pomiędzy nogami siedzących.

Gdy Styles wreszcie dotarł do domu, czuł się tak, jak gdyby wracał z pola walki. W taki dzień miał straszliwą ochotę na jakiś czekoladowy, bardzo słodki smakołyk. Na całym świecie nie znalazłaby się jednak odpowiednia ilość czekolady, by pomóc mu przetrwać jeszcze jeden taki ranek.

Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka, Louis czekał na niego na podeście obok windy. Harry posłał mu jedno spojrzenie, czyniąc usilne starania, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

– Widzę, że nie poszło najlepiej.

– Jak się tego domyśliłeś? – spytał sarkastycznie.

– Po trosze dlatego, że masz rozpuszczone włosy, a pamiętam, że wolisz je nosić upięte. Poza tym twoja koszula jest źle zapięta i rozchyla ci się z przodu – uśmiechnął się szatańsko – Zastanawiałem się, czy osoby twojego pokroju mają tatuaże. Teraz już wiem.

Harry jęknął, zasłaniając dłonią przód koszuli. Mógł mu oszczędzić tego komentarza.

– Hej, dziecino – powiedział Louis, zabierając  małą z ramion Harry’ego – Twojemu wujkowi potrzebna jest chyba chwila wytchnienia.

Odwróciwszy się, Styles  zapiął koszulę i wyjął  z teczki klucze. Jego zawsze schludne, nieskazitelne mieszkanie wyglądało, jakby przeszedł przez nie huragan. Kocyki i zabawki były porozrzucane po całym salonie. Chcąc być bliżej Michelle, Harry spał na kanapie. Leżała tam wciąż jeszcze poduszka i koce wraz z niebieską marynarką od garnituru, który musiał zdjąć, bowiem Michelle ubrudziła cały rękaw musem śliwkowym.

– Co tu się działo? – spytał Louis, rozglądając się zdumionym wzrokiem po pokoju.

– Spędziłem trzy dni i trzy noce z Michelle, a ty się jeszcze dziwisz?

– Usiądź – powiedział łagodnie – Zrobię ci kawę.

Harry posłuchał go, zbyt wdzięczny, by się spierać.

Tomlinson stanął jak wmurowany w progu kuchni.

– Co to za fioletowe świństwo na ścianach?

– Mus śliwkowy – poinformował go Harry – W ten przykry sposób dowiedziałem się, że Michelle nie cierpi śliwek.

Wygląd kuchni odzwierciedlał poranne zmagania chłopaka. Przygotowania do wyjścia z Michelle do biura zajęły mu prawie trzy godziny.

– Wiesz, czego mi trzeba? Podwójnego martini – powiedział do Louisa, który przyniósł dwie filiżanki kawy.

– Nie ma jeszcze nawet południa.

– Wiem o tym – odrzekł, opadając bezsilnie na kanapę –  Czy jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić, czego bym zażądał, gdyby była już druga?

Chichocząc pod nosem, Louis podał mu parującą filiżankę. Michelle  siedziała na podłodze, bawiąc się z zadowoleniem zabawkami, które rano porozrzucała ze złością.

Ku zdumieniu Stylesa, Louis usiadł obok niego i otoczył go ramieniem. Czuł, jak rośnie w nim napięcie. Samo wspomnienie porannego zebrania wystarczyło, by podskoczyło mu ciśnienie, gdy jednak przeanalizował swoje odczucia, zdał sobie sprawę, że przyczyną jego stanu jest bliskość sąsiada. Nie dlatego, by miał coś przeciwko temu, że go obejmował – raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Przez te trzy dni spędzili ze sobą dużo czasu i na przekór wszystkim swoim wcześniejszym teoriom na  jego temat, zaczęło mu się podobać jego niefrasobliwe podejście do życia. Ponieważ jednak było ono diametralnie różne od jego własnego, fakt, że Louis tak bardzo go pociągał, stanowił rodzaj szoku.

– Chcesz porozmawiać o pracy?

Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

– Nie, myślę, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby wszyscy zainteresowani zapomnieli o dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Miałeś rację, powinienem był je odłożyć.

Złapawszy się stolika, by stanąć na nóżkach, Michelle posuwała się wzdłuż jego krawędzi, póki nie dotarła do wyciągniętych nóg Louisa. Zaskoczyła ich obu, wyciągając do niego rączkę i obdarzając uśmiechem, który stopiłby nawet lód.

– Och, spójrz!  – wykrzyknął z dumą Styles – Widać jej nowy ząbek.

– Gdzie, gdzie? – Louis posadził małą na kolanach. Harry próbował mu pokazać, gdzie ma szukać ząbka, gdy nagle rozległy się trzy niecierpliwe dzwonki do drzwi.

Brunet otworzył je, wpuszczając Gemmę, która jednym susem znalazła się obok małej.

– Córeńko! –  zawołała – Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam!

Tuż za Gemmą wszedł Robert z bardzo zadowoloną miną. Weekend wyraźnie posłużył obojgu. Nieważne, że omal nie doprowadził do załamania psychicznego Harry’ego i nie zburzył jego kariery zawodowej.

– Ty jesteś Louis, prawda? – spytała Gemma, siadając obok niego na kanapie – Mój brat zbyt mało mi o tobie opowiedział.

– Kto się napije kawy? – przerwał jej Harry, nerwowo zacierając dłonie. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby jego siostra zaczęła się bawić w swatkę!

– Ja dziękuję – odpowiedział Robert.

– Założę się, że marzysz o tym, by spakować cały ten  majdan i  pojechać  do  domu  –  powiedział  z nadzieją Styles. Pochwycił kątem oka spojrzenie Louisa; było oczywiste, że z trudem udaje mu się powstrzymać śmiech z jego niezbyt subtelnej próby pozbycia się z domu siostry wraz z całą rodziną.

– Haz ma rację – podchwycił Robert, rozglądając się po pokoju. Nigdy nie widział schludnego mieszkania swojego szwagra w stanie takiego rozgardiaszu.

– Nie zdążyłam porozmawiać z Louisem – zaprotestowała Gemma – Bardzo chciałabym poznać go bliżej.

– Będziemy mieli ku temu jeszcze wiele okazji.

Tomlinson utkwił wzrok w Harrym, a jego spojrzenie spowodowało, że wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo pragnie, by ten mężczyzna go pocałował.

Nagle Gemma zauważyła, co się dzieje.

– Tak, myślę, że masz rację, Robercie – w jej głosie zabrzmiało wyraźne rozbawienie – Spakuję rzeczy Michelle.

Gdy Harry wreszcie oderwał wzrok od Louisa, policzki miał zaróżowione ze zmieszania.

– Aha, czy wiesz, że Michelle nienawidzi śliwek?

– Nie miałam pojęcia – odrzekła Gemma, gorliwie pakując rzeczy córeczki.

Louis pomógł w zdemontowaniu łóżeczka oraz wysokiego krzesełka i nie minęło dziesięć minut, gdy mieszkanie Harry’ego z powrotem zaczęło należeć do niego. Stał pośrodku salonu, delektując się ciszą.

– Poszli sobie – powiedział do Tomlinsona, który został z nim w mieszkaniu.

– Jak stado żółwi.

Harry usłyszał to powiedzonko po raz pierwszy od czasów dzieciństwa. Nie uważał go za szczególnie zabawne, ale uśmiechnął się, ponieważ Louis się uśmiechał.

– Znów jestem panem własnego życia – westchnął – Pewnie upłynie z miesiąc,  zanim  całkiem  wrócę do normy.

– Twoje życie należy do ciebie – zgodził się Louis, bacznie go obserwując.

Harry wolałby przypisać łzy, które popłynęły mu z oczu, jego badawczemu wzrokowi, ale wiedział, że ich przyczyna jest inna. Objąwszy się rękami w pasie, podszedł do okna. W nadziei, że gość nic  nie  zauważył,  otarł  łzy i odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić.

– Haz?

– Patrzę sobie... o tej porze roku jest tak pięknie.

Słyszał, że zbliża się do niego od tyłu, a gdy położył mu ręce ramionach, z trudem opanował pokusę, by przytulić się do niego i wchłonąć trochę jego siły.

– Ty płaczesz. To niepodobne do ciebie, prawda? Co się stało?

– Nie wiem... – odpowiedział, wstrząsany łkaniem – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że płaczę. Kocham tę malutką... właśnie zaczynaliśmy się rozumieć... a jednocześnie... o Boże, jestem zadowolony, że Gemma już wróciła.

Chwilę wcześniej Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo brakuje mu męża i rodziny.

Louis przesunął dłońmi po jego ramionach w najczulszej pieszczocie. Nie odzywał się od dłuższego czasu, Harry był więc przekonany, że robi z siebie kompletnego idiotę. Louis miał rację. Rozpływanie się we łzach zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. Ten nieoczekiwany wybuch uczuć był z pewnością rezultatem porannych przejść w biurze albo prawie nieprzespanej nocy.

Tomlinson odwrócił go ku sobie bez słowa i podniósłszy jego brodę palcem, spojrzał głęboko w oczy. Jego spojrzenie było tak czułe, tak pełne troski, że Harry znów zaczął płakać.

Gdy wargi Louisa dotknęły jego ust, Harry wydał z siebie długie, ledwie dosłyszalne westchnienie. Zastanawiał się wcześniej, co by było, gdyby Louis go pocałował. Teraz wiedział. Jego pocałunek był czuły i pełen ciepła. Pełen słodyczy i nieskończenie delikatny, choć elektryzujący.

Chyba uznał, że jedna próbka to za mało, gdyż pocałował go jeszcze raz, i tym razem to on westchnął. Następnie puścił chłopaka i cofnął się o krok.

Zaskoczony jego nagłym odruchem, Styles zachwiał się lekko. Louis podtrzymał go; widocznie oprzytomniał w tej samej chwili.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, próbując jakoś ukryć fakt, że tak nie jest. Wszystko działo  się zbyt szybko. Serce galopowało mu niczym koń. Nigdy w życiu żaden mężczyzna nie działał na niego w taki sposób.

– Oczywiście, że tak –  odchrząknął –  A ty?

Nie odpowiadał przez długą chwilę. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i odsunął  się.  Wyglądał na zirytowanego.

– Lou? – szepnął.

Rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. Potarłszy dłonią czoło, przekręcił nieodłączną czapkę daszkiem do tyłu.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować jeszcze raz.

Harry zorientował się, o co mu chodzi, dopiero gdy znów go przytulił. Jego pierwsze pocałunki były delikatne, ten natomiast miał zawładnąć jego zmysłami. Usta Louisa lgnęły do jego warg, póki kolana się pod nim nie ugięły. Chcąc utrzymać równowagę, schwycił go za ramiona  i choć  najpierw  usiłował  walczyć z ogarniającym go podnieceniem, po chwili poddał mu się bez reszty.

Louis jęknął i przytulił go mocniej, zanurzając  dłoń w jego włosach. Błądził wargami po twarzy i ustach Harry’ego, jak gdyby grał na skomplikowanym instrumencie. W  końcu złapał głęboki oddech i ukrył twarz w łagodnym zagłębieniu jego szyi.

– A teraz?

– Dobrze całujesz.

– Nie o to mi chodzi, Haz. Ty też to czujesz, prawda?

– Wcale nie – skłamał, z trudem przełykając ślinę – To było przyjemne...

– Przyjemne!

– Bardzo przyjemne – poprawił się w nadziei, że go ułagodzi – Ale to wszystko.

Louis nie odzywał się przez boleśnie długą chwilę. Następnie spojrzał gniewnie, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Drżąc na całym ciele, Harry patrzył, jak wychodzi. Jego pocałunek poruszył w nim uśpioną od dawna strunę i Styles obawiał się, że ta muzyka na zawsze już naznaczyła jego duszę. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, by Louis się o tym dowiedział. Nie mieli żadnych wspólnych cech ani upodobań. Byli niedobrani.

 

***

 

Teraz,  siedząc  w  restauracji z Nicolasem Grimshawem, Harry żałował, że zgodził się na spotkanie z nim po godzinach pracy. Od momentu gdy wszedł do nastrojowo oświetlonej salki  było oczywiste, że Nickowi chodziło mu po głowie coś więcej niż interesy. Mimo iż Grimshaw nie był zbyt przystojny, mógłby się nawet podobać, gdyby tylko nie uważał się za współczesnego Adonisa.

– Chciałbym pokazać panu kilka danych liczbowych – powiedział Nick, trzymając w obu dłoniach nóżkę kieliszka wypełnionego martini i przyglądając się Harry’emu z nieukrywanym zachwytem – Niestety, zostawiłem je w domu. Może skończymy tę rozmowę u mnie?

– Obawiam się, że mam zbyt mało czasu.

Dochodziła już siódma; Harry spędził z nim niemal godzinę.

– Mieszkam  dwa kroki  stąd – nalegał.

Jego spojrzenie mówiło zdecydowanie za wiele i chłopak czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony.

Myślał  wyłącznie  o  tym,  by  wrócić  do  domu i porozmawiać z Louisem. Przez cały dzień myślał o nim i pragnął go zobaczyć. Po ich  ostatnim spotkaniu był ogromnie zdenerwowany;  zastanawiał się, jaka będzie teraz reakcja ich obojga. Louis wyszedł tak nagle i od tamtej pory Styles nie zamienił z nim ani słowa.

– James Corden i ja jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi – powiedział Grimshaw, przysuwając bliżej swój fotel – Nie jestem pewien, czy pan o tym wie.

Nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by zawoalować groźbę. Harry podlegał bezpośrednio Jamesowi Cordenowi, do którego należało ostatnie słowo przy zatwierdzaniu wiceprezesa. Poza Harrym jeszcze dwie inne osoby miały szanse uzyskania tego stanowiska. A chłopakowi bardzo na nim zależało. Gdyby mu się to udało, osiągnąłby cel, jaki  sobie założył  pięć  lat  temu.

– Jeśli tak się pan przyjaźni z Jamesem Cordenem – odrzekł, wykazując maksimum opanowania – Proponuję, by przedstawił pan te dane liczbowe bezpośrednio jemu, ponieważ i tak będzie musiał je przejrzeć.

– To nie jest dobre rozwiązanie – sprzeciwił się ostro Grimshaw – Jeśli pójdzie pan ze mną, wszystko zajmie nam zaledwie parę minut, no, powiedzmy, najwyżej pół godziny.

Natychmiastową reakcją Stylesa na podobne propozycje był zwykle wybuch gniewu i obraza, jednak tym razem się pohamował.

– Jeśli pańskie mieszkanie jest rzeczywiście tak blisko, proszę pójść po te dokumenty, ja zaczekam tutaj.

Właśnie w chwili gdy wymawiał te słowa, jakaś para przeszła obok stolika, przy którym siedział wraz z Nickiem. Harry nie zwrócił uwagi na mężczyznę w szarym, eleganckim garniturze, lecz na towarzyszącą  mu  piękną  blondynkę.  Odprowadził ją wzrokiem, podziwiając grację jej ruchów.

– Będzie znacznie prościej, jeśli pójdzie pan ze mną, nie sądzi pan?

– Nie, nie sądzę – odparł bez ogródek i utkwił wzrok w kieliszku z winem. Nagle poczuł, jak po plecach przebiegają mu ciarki. Ktoś się mu przyglądał. Rozejrzał się i ze zdumieniem rozpoznał Louisa siedzącego dwa stoliki dalej, w towarzystwie pięknej blondynki.

Zaparło mu dech w piersi; wstrzymywał go dopóty, dopóki ból nie przypomniał mu, że najwyższy czas   zaczerpnąć  powietrza. Sięgnął  po kieliszek  z winem i z trudem upił łyk.

Spojrzenie Louisa przesunęło się z Harry’ego na jego towarzysza; wargi zwęziły się, a oczy, które wczoraj miały tak ciepły i czuły wyraz, były jak dwa odłamki lodu.

Harry nie miał powodu do radości. Louis umówił się na randkę z królową piękności, tymczasem on siedział przy stoliku z Kaczorem Donaldem.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

 

 

 

Harry dawał upust swej wściekłości, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po dywanie w salonie.

 _Mężczyźni! Komu są potrzebni?!_ _Nie mi. Absolutnie nie mi!_ _Louis Tomlinson może sobie zabrać te swoje pocałunki i wepchnąć je do tej głupiej czapki._

Na spotkanie z blondynką jednak jej nie założył. O nie, dla kobiet ubierał się niczym model Gucciego. Co prawda Harry musiał przyznać przed sobą, że wolał go w znoszonych swetrach lub wypłowiałych sportowych bluzach.

Nie minęło pięć minut od jego przyjścia do domu, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknąwszy przez dziurkę od klucza, stwierdził, że intruzem jest Louis. Cofnął się, nie wiedząc, co robić. Sąsiad był ostatnią osobą, którą Styles miał ochotę zobaczyć. Zrobił z niego idiotę... no, to niezupełnie prawda. Sprawił tylko, że czuł się jak idiota.

– Hazza – zawołał gość, bębniąc niecierpliwie w drewno – Wiem, że tam jesteś.

– Idź sobie! – krzyknął Harry, po czym dodał po chwili namysłu – No dobrze. Niech ci będzie.

Przekręcił zamek, i, otworzywszy szeroko drzwi, zaczął wpatrywać się w mężczyznę z całą nagromadzoną wściekłością.

Tomlinson obrzucił go takim samym spojrzeniem.

– Kto to był ten facet? – spytał ze spokojem, który mógł doprowadzić do szału.

Harry omal mu nie odpowiedział, że to nie jego interes, powstrzymał się jednak, nie chcąc być niegrzecznym.

– Nick Grimshaw – odrzekł, natychmiast rewanżując się pytaniem – Kim była ta kobieta?

– Lottie Napolitano.

Obaj nie odzywali się przez długą chwilę.

– To wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć – powiedział w końcu Louis.

– Ja również.

Cofnął się o krok, a Harry zatrzasnął za nim drzwi z precyzją mechanizmu zegarowego.

– Lottie Napolitano –  powtórzył wysokim, przepełnionym pogardą głosem – Cóż, Lottie, możesz go sobie zabrać!

Przez co najmniej piętnaście  minut nie mógł przezwyciężyć tkwiącej w nim jak cierń urazy, jednakże po przejrzeniu kilku serwisów plotkarskich oraz przeczytaniu poczty uspokoił się całkowicie. Gdy się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, nie miał przecież powodu do takiej wściekłości. Louis Tomlinson nic dla niego nie znaczył.

Owszem, pocałował go kilka razy i z pewnością przebiegła między nimi iskra, ale to wszystko. Pociąg fizyczny to za mało, by budować na nim związek na całe życie. Nawet jeśli Louis Tomlinson ma zamiar spotykać się ze wszystkimi zmysłowymi blondynkami od Manchesteru aż po Sydney, nie powinno to mieć dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia.

 _Ale miało_. I ten fakt rozwścieczał Stylesa bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Wcale nie chciał, by zależało mu na  Louisie. Zamierzał zrobić  karierę  zawodową i zaplanował już kolejne jej stopnie. Był przedsiębiorczy, zdecydowany, miał pozytywne nastawienie. _Ale nie miał Louisa._

Postanowiwszy nie myśleć więcej o sąsiedzie, Harry otworzył zamrażarkę, by przygotować sobie coś na kolację. Znalazł tam jedynie żałosne resztki starego pasztetu z kury. Wyjął go z tekturowego pudełka i rzuciwszy nań jedno spojrzenie, cisnął szybko do śmieci.

Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch  na balkonie. Odwrócił się i spostrzegł pięknego kota, spacerującego leniwie po balustradzie.

Choć na zewnątrz Harry wydawał się zupełnie spokojny, serce podeszło mu do gardła. Mieszkanie znajdowało się na ósmym piętrze. Jeden fałszywy krok i kot będzie już tylko wspomnieniem. Podszedł ostrożnie do  szklanych  drzwi,  rozsunął je  powoli i zawołał cichutko:

– Tutaj, kici, kici, kici.

Kot przyjął jego zaproszenie i zeskoczył z balustrady. Z wyprostowanym, wycelowanym w niebo ogonem wszedł do mieszkania i skierował się wprost do wiadra ze śmieciami.

– Założę się, że jesteś głodny, prawda? – spytał łagodnie Harry. Wyciągnął z wiadra pasztet i umieścił go w kuchence mikrofalowej. Gdy stał, czekając, aż się rozmrozi i podgrzeje, kot krążył wokół niego, ocierając się o nogi i mrucząc głośno. Miał przepiękne niebieskie oczy i ciemnobrązowe plamy na futrze.

Harry kończył właśnie kroić pasztet na drobne kawałeczki i układać go na talerzyku, gdy znów zadźwięczał dzwonek u drzwi.

– Czy jest u ciebie mój kot? –  spytał Louis, gdy tylko brunet mu otworzył.

– Nie wiem – skłamał – Opisz, jak wygląda.

– Haz, nie czas na idiotyczne sztuczki. Chocolate Chip jest bardzo cennym zwierzęciem.

– Chocolate Chip – powtórzył z cichym parsknięciem, krzyżując ramiona i opierając się o framugę drzwi – Oczywiście nie czytałeś w umowie najmu ustępu dotyczącego kar pieniężnych. Paragraf trzynasty w rozdziale dwunastym b wyraźnie mówi, że nie wolno trzymać w mieszkaniu żadnych zwierząt.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, w którym rozdziale czy paragrafie znajduje się to zastrzeżenie, ale chciał sprawić wrażenie, że się świetnie orientuje.

– Jeśli mnie nie wsypiesz, to i ja nie wsypię ciebie.

– Nie trzymam żadnych zwierząt.

– Nie, natomiast miałeś w domu dziecko.

– Tylko przez trzy dni.

– To kot mojej siostry.  Będzie u mnie przez niespełna tydzień. Powiedz mi wreszcie, czy Chocolate Chip jest u ciebie, jeśli nie chcesz, bym dostał ataku serca.

– Owszem, jest tutaj.

– Dzięki Bogu. Moja siostra uwielbia to głupie kocisko. Przyleciała z Nowego Jorku i zostawiła go u mnie na czas swojego pobytu na Hawajach.

Jak gdyby rozumiejąc, że się o nim mówi, Chocolate Chip przespacerował dumnie przez dywan i zatrzymał  się u stóp Louisa. Mężczyzna pochylił się, biorąc na ręce ulubieńca  siostry, po czym posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

– Radziłbym ci, żebyś na przyszłość zamykał drzwi balkonowe – powiedział niezbyt grzecznie Harry.

– Dziękuję za dobrą radę. Może cię zainteresuje fakt, że Lottie Napolitano jest moją siostrą – odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku swoich drzwi.

–  „Lottie Napolitano jest moją siostrą" – przedrzeźnił go Styles. Dopiero przekręciwszy zamek, zdał sobie nagle sprawę ze znaczenia tych słów – Jego siostra? – powtórzył – Czy on naprawdę to powiedział?

Zanim zdążył się zastanowić, czy mądrze postępuje, znalazł się przed drzwiami Louisa i zaczął w nie walić. Gdy Tomlinson je otworzył,  Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

– Co powiedziałeś przed chwilą?

– Powiedziałem, że Lottie Napolitano jest moją siostrą.

– Tego się obawiałem.

– Kim jest Nick Grimshaw?

– Moim bratem? – podsunął brunet, zastanawiając się, czy sąsiad mu uwierzy.

Louis pokręcił głową.

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

– Kolegą z pracy. Ponieważ odwołałem poranne spotkanie, zaproponował, byśmy się wybrali dziś wieczorem na drinka dla przedyskutowania spraw służbowych. Brzmiało to dość niewinnie, powinienem  jednak był zdawać sobie sprawę, że popełniam błąd. Grimshaw ma opinię zboczeńca.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Żałuję, że nie miałem ze sobą kamery, gdy mnie spostrzegłeś. O mało ci oczy z orbit nie wyskoczyły.

– To z powodu twojej siostry – przyznał Harry – Onieśmieliła mnie. Jest taka śliczna.

– Tak jak ty.

 _Ten człowiek musiał zbyt długo przebywać na słońcu_ , pomyślał Styles. W porównaniu z Lottie, która miała piękne blond włosy i wypukłości we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach, Harry czuł się mniej więcej tak ładny, jak zawodowy zapaśnik.

– Bardzo mi pochlebia, że tak uważasz.

Harry nie lubił komplementów. Był zbyt zrównoważony, by pochlebstwa mogły go poruszyć.

– Może wstąpisz do mnie na moment? – spytał Louis, cofając się w głąb mieszkania. Uwagę Stylesa przyciągnął wysoki przerywany dźwięk, dobiegający ze stojącej w rogu konsoli. Najwyraźniej przerwał mu rozgrywanie partyjki FIFY. _FIFY?!_

– Nie – odpowiedział szybko – Nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać. Zresztą... miałem sobie właśnie upichcić coś na kolację.

– Umiesz gotować?

Jego zdumienie – a raczej szok – było co najmniej niepochlebne.

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Miło mi to słyszeć, chciałem ci bowiem przypomnieć, że jesteś mi winien kolację.

– Ja...

– Ponieważ ostatnio obaj wstawaliśmy lewą nogą, cicha, miła kolacja przy kominku chyba dobrze nam zrobi.

Myśli śmigały w jego zamroczonej głowie z prędkością światła. Louis wprosił się do niego na kolację, a on miał ją własnoręcznie przygotować! Dobry Boże, jak mógł tak bez zająknienia skłamać, że umie gotować? Każda jego próba przygotowania posiłku kończyła się klęską. Jego specjalnością były grzanki. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się nad sposobami ich podania. _Z masłem? Z miodem? Z dżemem?_ Lista nie miała końca.

– Zrób kolację, a ja przyniosę wino – powiedział Tomlinson kuszącym głosem.

– Ja... ee... muszę jeszcze wieczorem przejrzeć pewne dokumenty.

– Nie ma sprawy. Pójdę sobie na tyle wcześnie, byś mógł jeszcze popracować.

Nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, skinął głową.

– Świetnie. Wystarczy ci godzina na przygotowanie wszystkiego?

I znów kiwnął twierdząco głową, niczym zdalnie sterowany robot.

– Zatem do zobaczenia za godzinę– Louis pochylił głowę i musnął lekko ustami jego wargi.

Położywszy dłoń na jego plecach, odprowadził go za drzwi. Harry przez długą chwilę stał na klatce schodowej, zastanawiając się, jak ma wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że ma jedno jedyne wyjście. Western Avenue Deli.

 

***

Dokładnie w godzinę później był gotowy. Przyprawiona sałata stała pośrodku stołu w kryształowej misie, którą Harry dostał od ciotki Gerty z okazji ukończenia studiów. Kochał ciotkę z całego serca, uważał jednak, że biedula musiała pomylić go z Gemmą. To ona zasługiwała na tę wykwintną misę. Styles użył jej po raz pierwszy w życiu i gdy tak jej się przyglądał, doszedł do wniosku, że służy chyba do podawania ponczu. Może Louis się nie zorientuje. W rondlu dusił się na wolnym ogniu boeuf stroganow.

Zadźwięczał dzwonek. Harry odetchnął głęboko, a następnie pomachał szybko rękami nad parującą potrawą, by jej aromat lepiej rozszedł się po mieszkaniu.

– Cześć – powiedział Louis, opierając się o framugę drzwi. W ręku trzymał butelkę wina.

 _Ma oczy tak błękitne jak tafla kryształowo czystego jeziora_.

– Cześć. Kolacja prawie gotowa.

– Czerwone wino pasuje?

– Doskonale.

– Otworzyć butelkę?

– Bardzo proszę.

 Harry wprowadził go do kuchni. Tomlinson zatrzymał się w progu z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Wygląda na to, że byłeś bardzo zajęty.

Aby stworzyć pozory, że cała  kolacja jest  dziełem jego rąk, Styles wrzucił do zlewozmywaka parę garnków oraz patelni i ustawił na blacie kuchennym zestaw przypraw. Wyjął też kilka książek.  Wprawdzie  żadna z nich nie miała nic wspólnego z przepisami kulinarnymi, ale wyglądały imponująco.

– Mam nadzieję, że lubisz strogonowa? – spytał wesoło.

– To jedno z moich ulubionych dań.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. Nie lubił kłamać, ale też jego duma rzadko znajdowała się w takich opałach, jak tego wieczora.

Nałożył potrawę na talerze, tymczasem Louis wprawnie odkorkował butelkę i nalał wina do kieliszków. Usiedli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie i zaczęli jeść.

– Po prostu pycha!

Harry siedział z  oczami wlepionymi w stół.

– Dziękuję. To przepis mojej matki, przekazywany w rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie – ta półprawda jakoś przeszła mu przez gardło. Jego matka rzeczywiście miała ulubiony przepis rodzinny, tyle że na świąteczną babkę.

– Sałata też jest pyszna. Mógłbyś mi podać składniki sosu?

Bruneta ogarnęło przerażenie.

– Ee... – zająknął się, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, co zwykle wchodzi w skład sosu – Olej! - wykrzyknął, jak gdyby właśnie wynalazł proch.

– Olej?

– Tak – potwierdził skwapliwie – Mnóstwo oleju.

Oparłszy łokcie na stole,  Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Przyprawy?

– Och tak, oczywiście.

Wybiegi nie były właściwe naturze Harry’ego. Gdyby Louis nie zaczął zadawać trudnych pytań, może udałoby się mu jakoś przez to przebrnąć. Ale zorientował się, że on wie i nie ma sensu ciągnąć tego dalej.

– Louis – powiedział, zmuszając się, by przełknąć łyk wina – Ja... właściwie to nie ugotowałem  sam tego dania.

– Western Avenue Deli?

Przytaknął z nieszczęśliwą miną.

– Doskonały wybór.

– S-skąd wiedziałeś?

– Po pierwsze, w  twoim  zlewozmywaku  znajduje się tyle garnków i patelni, że wystarczyłoby na ugotowanie posiłku dla plutonu żołnierzy. Poza  tym, do czego mogłeś używać patelni teflonowej?

– Miałem nadzieję... że pomyślisz, że podgrzewałem na niej kluski.

– Rozumiem.

Louis czynił godne podziwu wysiłki, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i Harry pomyślał, że powinien być mu za to wdzięczny.

– Skąd masz te wszystkie przyprawy?

– Dostałem je na gwiazdkę od Gemmy. Moja ukochana siostra wciąż ma nadzieję, że stanie się cud i odkryję nagle, że minąłem się z moim życiowym powołaniem i postanowię przykuć się łańcuchami do kuchenki.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak gdyby ten obrazek wyjątkowo go rozbawił.

– Na przyszłość podpowiem ci, że przyprawa do kurcząt lub curry nie na wiele by ci się zdały przy gotowaniu strogonowa.

– Och! A więc... wiedziałeś od samego początku?

– Niestety tak, ale bardzo mi pochlebia, że zadałeś sobie dla mnie tyle trudu.

– Chyba już przyznam ci się, że w kuchni mam dwie lewe ręce. Znacznie lepiej nadaję się do codziennej analizy zestawień zysków i strat niż do pieczenia ciasteczek.

– Gdybyś się jednak kiedykolwiek zdecydował, to najbardziej lubię czekoladowe.

– Będę o tym pamiętał.

 

*

Louis pomógł mu posprzątać ze stołu. Harry zmywał naczynia i ustawiał je na suszarce, a gość rozpalił w kominku. Potem usadowił się na podłodze, czekając na niego.

– Nalać ci jeszcze wina? –  spytał, biorąc butelkę.

– Poproszę.

Harry ostrożnie osunął się na dywan obok niego. Louis uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do wyłącznika, przygaszając światło.

– No dobrze – powiedział czule z ustami tuż przy jego uchu – Możesz już pytać.

Styles zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

– Od chwili, gdy się spotkaliśmy, umierasz z ciekawości, kim jestem i co robię. Po prostu daję ci  szansę jej zaspokojenia.

Harry pociągnął łyk wina. _Tak łatwo mnie  przejrzał?_ Owszem, pytania cisnęły mu  się na usta i tylko szukał  pretekstu, by przemycić  je subtelnie w rozmowie.

– Ale najpierw – dodał – Pozwól mi zrobić _to_.

Zanim Harry zorientował się, co się dzieje, Tomlinson przewrócił go na dywan i zaczął całować. Całował namiętnie, doprowadzając  jego zmysły  do  szaleństwa.  Zaskoczył go całkowicie i nim  Harry zdołał podjąć jakiekolwiek działania obronne, ogarnęła go fala przyprawiającego o zawrót głowy podniecenia.

Gdy odsunął się na chwilę, Styles utkwił w nim wzrok, zadyszany i zdumiony własną reakcją. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Louis rozpuścił mu włosy, po czym zanurzył w nich palce.

– Marzyłem o tym przez całą noc – wyszeptał.

Harry wciąż nie mógł wymówić ani słowa. Louis całował go i tulił, a jemu kręciło się w głowie i był straszliwie zmieszany.

– Tak, cóż... – udało mu się wymamrotać – Ja... zapomniałem, o czym rozmawialiśmy.

Tomlinson przyciągnął  go  do  siebie,  obejmując   mocno i kąsając lekko zębami jego szyję, jakby był pysznym deserem. Przerwał na chwilę, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

– Chciałeś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć.

– Tak... masz rację, chciałem... Lou, czy ty pracujesz?

– Nie.

Rozkoszne dreszcze wędrowały w górę i w dół kręgosłupa Harry’ego. Zęby Louisa odnalazły płatek jego ucha. Ugryzł go lekko.

– Dlaczego? – spytał drżącym głosem.

– Po prostu przestałem.

– Ale czemu?

– Pracowałem zbyt intensywnie. Nic mnie już nie cieszyło.

Usta Louisa wędrowały po łagodnym łuku jego szyi, ku ramieniu. Harry zamknął oczy, walcząc z kłębiącymi się w nim uczuciami. Pragnął jednocześnie poddać się dreszczowi, który wywoływał jego dotyk, jak i za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym niekonwencjonalnym mężczyźnie.

– Czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym chcesz wiedzieć?

Nie mogąc się zdobyć na nic poza przeczącym ruchem głowy, Harry westchnął i niechętnie zabrał ręce z jego szyi.

– Dolać ci wina?

– Nie... dziękuję – brunet zmobilizował cały hart ducha, by nie poprosić go, żeby nadal go całował.

– Dobrze – Louis usiadł wygodnie i pochylił się do przodu, obejmując ramionami kolana – Teraz moja kolej.

– Twoja kolej?

– Tak – odrzekł z leniwym uśmiechem, który fatalnie oddziaływał na równowagę Stylesa – Chciałbym ci zadać kilka pytań.

Harry’emu trudno było skoncentrować uwagę na czymkolwiek poza bliskością Louisa,  w oczekiwaniu,  że ten w każdej chwili może pochylić się i znów go pocałować.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

– Nie – odrzekł, machnąwszy ręką.

– No to opowiedz mi coś więcej o sobie.

Harry milczał przez chwilę. Szukał w myślach czegoś, czym mógłby mu zaimponować. Pracował ciężko, wspinając się na coraz wyższe szczeble w korporacji, punkt po punkcie realizując dalekosiężne cele.

– Odpowiadam za marketing – odezwał się w końcu – Zacząłem pracować w Lonsdale pięć lat temu. Wybrałem tę właśnie firmę, choć oferowała mi niższe wynagrodzenie niż dwie inne.

– Dlaczego?

– U nich mam szansę. Przyjrzałem się drabinie kierowniczej i dostrzegłem możliwość stałego awansowania. Fakt, że jestem gejem, jest zarazem moim atutem i mankamentem, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. Musiałem bardzo ciężko pracować, by udowodnić swoją wartość, ale wiem również, że zajmuję symboliczną pozycję dziwaka na stanowisku.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że zostałeś zatrudniony, _ponieważ_ _jesteś gejem_?

– Właśnie tak. Ale schowałem dumę do kieszeni i spróbowałem udowodnić, że jestem w stanie poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, czego ode mnie zażądają. I udało mi się. Pięć lat temu postanowiłem, że zostanę wiceprezesem firmy odpowiedzialnym za sprawy marketingu. W ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni zapadnie decyzja, czy obejmę to stanowisko. Jeśli tak się stanie, będzie to dla mnie ogromna satysfakcja.

– A jakich masz rywali?

Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze.

– Twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Cholernie twardy. Są to dwaj mężczyźni, którzy pracują w firmie równie długo jak ja, a jeden nawet dłużej. Obaj są starsi ode mnie, inteligentni i pełni poświęcenia.

– Ty też jesteś inteligentny i pełny poświęcenia.

– To może nie wystarczyć – szepnął. Teraz, gdy jego marzenie znajdowało się w zasięgu ręki, jeszcze bardziej pragnął, by się ziściło.

– Ten awans wiele dla ciebie znaczy, prawda?

– Tak. Jest dla mnie wszystkim. Od chwili, gdy zacząłem pracować, dążyłem do tego wszelkimi siłami. Ale nie śmiałem nawet mieć nadziei, że może to nastąpić tak szybko.

Gdy skończył mówić, Louis milczał przez chwilę. Dorzucił polano od ognia i, choć  Harry nie prosił o to, znów napełnił jego kieliszek winem.

– Czy zdarzyło ci się kiedyś pomyśleć, co się stanie, jeśli zrealizujesz swoje marzenie i nagle okaże się, że wcale nie dało ci to szczęścia?

– Jak mógłbym nie być szczęśliwy?

Naprawdę nie umiał sobie wyobrazić takiej ewentualności. Przez tyle lat robił wszystko, by  uzyskać to stanowisko. Oczywiście, że będzie szczęśliwy.

Louis zmrużył oczy.

– Nie obawiasz się pustki w swoim życiu?

– Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo – Dlaczego miałoby się tak stać? Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, więc daruj sobie. Szkoda zachodu! Gemma kłóci się ze mną o to odkąd skończyłem studia.

Tomlinson wyglądał na autentycznie zaintrygowanego.

– O co się z tobą kłóci?

– Że powinienem znaleźć męża i założyć rodzinę. Rola męża i ojca zupełnie mi jednak nie odpowiada.

– Rozumiem.

Harry był absolutnie przekonany, że jego gość nic nie rozumie.

– Czy gdybym był hetero, wszyscy namawialiby mnie do małżeństwa?

Louis obrzucił go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

– Wierz mi, Haz, z pewnością nikt nie wziąłby cię za hetero.

Styles odwzajemnił uśmiech i spuścił wzrok.

– Widać to na pierwszy rzut oka, co? To pewnie przez moją twarz.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Przypomniałem sobie pierwszą noc z Michelle.

– Mówisz o tej nocy,  kiedy obaj zasnęliśmy w salonie?

Louis skinął głową i objął go, zatapiając spojrzenie w jego oczach.

– To był jedyny raz w moim życiu, gdy trzymając kobietę w ramionach, pragnąłem kogoś innego.


	5. Rozdział piąty

 

 

– Postanowiłem się więcej z nim nie widywać.

– Przepraszam, czy pan coś do mnie mówił? – panna Calder przystanęła z tacą, wpatrując się w  swojego szefa ze zdziwieniem.

Speszony Harry wlepił wzrok w komputer, udając, że jest bardzo zajęty. Sekretarka postawiła kawę na jego biurku.

– O której skończył pan wczoraj pracę?

– Niezbyt późno.

Skłamał. Gdy wychodził z biura, była już prawie dziesiąta.

– A przedwczoraj? – nie ustępowała panna Calder.

– Też o przyzwoitej porze.

Eleanor wyszła cicho z pokoju, rzuciwszy jednak przedtem szefowi surowe spojrzenie, które mówiło, iż nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Harry przycisnął palcami czoło i powoli wciągnął powietrze. Dobry Boże, Louis Tomlinson spowodował w jego głowie taki zamęt, że mówił do ścian.

Tamtego wieczora Louis wyszedł z jego mieszkania dopiero przed jedenastą. Całował go, doprowadzając niemal do utraty zmysłów. Minęły trzy dni, a Harry wciąż czuł jego wargi na swoich. W salonie unosił się jeszcze zapach jego perfum. Za każdym razem, gdy Styles tam wchodził, miał wrażenie, że Louis ciągle tam jest.

Ten facet nie mógł nawet utrzymać pracy. Och, kiedyś pracował, owszem, ale przestał i było oczywiste, że absolutnie się nie spieszy, by znów się zatrudnić.

Obejmował go, całował i cierpliwie wysłuchiwał jego zwierzeń. Ale marzenia Harry’ego nie były jego marzeniami. Nie miał żadnych ambicji ani potrzeby doskonalenia samego siebie.

Mimo to Harry kompletnie stracił dla niego głowę. Latami sądził, że jest całkowicie uodporniony na miłość. Był na to zbyt rozsądny, zbyt praktyczny, zbyt nastawiony na zrobienie kariery. A już nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że może się zakochać w kimś takim jak Louis.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, co się stało, Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, która mu pozostała – ukrył się. Przez trzy dni udawało mu się unikać Louisa. Tomlinson kilkakrotnie zostawił dla niego wiadomości na automatycznej sekretarce. Każdą z nich Styles zignorował. Gdyby się na niego natknął, miał doskonałą wymówkę. Pracuje. W dodatku była to prawda – większość czasu spędzał zaszyty w biurze. Wychodził z domu wczesnym rankiem, wracał późnym wieczorem. Godziny nadliczbowe służyły dwóm celom: miały pokazać pracodawcy, jak bardzo jest oddany, oraz trzymały go z dala od Louisa.

Stojący na biurku telefon zabrzęczał, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Harry podniósł słuchawkę.

– Słucham?

– Dzwoni pan Tomlinson – oznajmiła Eleanor.

Harry zacisnął powieki; nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

– Proszę przyjąć od niego wiadomość – udało mu się wykrztusić ochrypłym szeptem.

– Koniecznie chce z panem rozmawiać.

– Niech mu pani powie,  że jestem  na zebraniu... i nie może mnie pani wywołać.

Kłamstwo nie było w stylu Harry’ego i jego sekretarka dobrze o tym wiedziała. Panna Calder spytała po chwili wahania:

– Czy to ten mężczyzna, z którym postanowił się pan więcej nie widywać?

– Tak – odpowiedział brunet, zaskoczony niespodziewanym pytaniem.

– Tak właśnie myślałam. Powiem, że jest pan nieosiągalny.

– Dziękuję – drżącą ręką odłożył słuchawkę. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Louis może zadzwonić do biura.

Około jedenastej znów poczuł się normalnie. Zbierał właśnie notatki na spotkanie z działem kontrolingu, gdy sekretarka weszła do jego pokoju.

– Franklin odwołał telefonicznie popołudniowe spotkanie.

– Czy zaproponował inny termin?

– Piątek o dziesiątej.

– Dobrze – Harry skinął głową. Miał już na końcu języka pytanie, jak zareagował Louis, gdy panna Calder powiedziała mu, że szef jest nieosiągalny, pohamował jednak ciekawość.

– Pan Tomlinson zostawił wiadomość.

Sekretarka znała go zbyt dobrze i  zdawała  się czytać w jego myślach.

– Proszę położyć ją na biurku.

– Nie zechce jej pan przeczytać?

– Owszem. Później.

 

*

Mniej więcej w połowie spotkania Harry zaczął żałować,  że  nie  poszedł  za   radą  sekretarki.   Płonął z  niecierpliwości.  Marzył,  by   zebranie   wreszcie  się  skończyło, by  mógł   popędzić  do   biurka i przeczytać wiadomość od Louisa. Cyfry  przelatywały mu przez głowę, choć były szalenie ważne,  mające znaczenie dla wyników strategii marketingowej, którą zaplanował  wraz  z  pracownikami   swego działu. A jednak jego myśli wciąż wędrowały ku osobie Louisa. Było to do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Gdy zebranie wreszcie się skończyło, był na siebie wściekły. Ruszył energicznie w stronę gabinetu.

– Panno Calder – powiedział, wpadając do sekretariatu – Czy mogłaby pani...

Nagle stanął jak wryty. Ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewał się tu zobaczyć, był Louis. Siedział na brzegu biurka jego sekretarki, w bluzie z nadrukiem „Manchester United”, spłowiałych dżinsach i czapce z daszkiem.  Eleanor Calder była zaniepokojona  i zarazem zupełnie wniebowzięta. Bez wątpienia Louis wypróbował na niej swój niemały wdzięk.

– Jeszcze zdążymy – powiedział, uśmiechając się szatańsko. Zeskoczył z biurka – Bałem się, że spóźnimy się na mecz.

– Mecz? – powtórzył Harry – Jaki mecz?

Louis wskazał na logo drużyny na swojej bluzie, na wypadek, gdyby Styles nie zauważył go wcześniej.

– Gra United. Dostałem dwa najlepsze miejsca dla nas obojga.

Harry czuł, jak ściska mu się żołądek. Tylko Louis mógł przypuszczać, że wyszedłby z biura w ciągu dnia, by się zabawić. Nie dość, że całkiem zawładnął jego myślami, co wcale mu się nie podobało, to w dodatku proponował mu opuszczenie pracy. Doprawdy, tego już za wiele!

– Nie mogę i nie pójdę.

– Czemu?

– Po prostu pracuję – odparł, uważając to wyjaśnienie za w zupełności wystarczające.

– Przesiadywałeś co dzień w biurze do późnej nocy. Potrzeba ci chwili wytchnienia. No, Haz, zafunduj sobie trochę relaksu! To nikomu nie przyniesie szkody, obiecuję.

Mówił o tym tak niedbale, jak gdyby obowiązek i praca nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia.

– Owszem, przyniesie szkodę.

– No dobrze. Co masz dziś tak ważnego do zrobienia, że nie może zaczekać?

Szukając odpowiedzi na to pytanie, podszedł do biurka sekretarki. Zajrzał do jego terminarza.

– Pan Franklin odwołał spotkanie o trzeciej – przypomniała panna Calder – A pan nie jadł lunchu z powodu zebrania w sprawach finansów.

Harry utkwił w niej gniewne spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, co też takiego Louis zrobił lub powiedział, że lojalna sekretarka, ledwie go poznawszy, stała się wobec niego zdrajczynią.

– Mam inne ważne sprawy do załatwienia – powiedział zimno.

– Nie widzę żadnych innych zapisów w twoim terminarzu  – odparł Tomlinson – Nie masz zatem wymówki, by nie pójść ze mną na mecz.

Harry nie zamierzał dłużej się z nim spierać. Pomaszerował do gabinetu  sprężystym krokiem, którym zachwyciłby się sam generał Patton, i usiadł przy biurku. Ku jego zmartwieniu, Louis i panna Calder poszli za nim. Udało mu się zapanować nad nerwami i nie wyrzucić ich z pokoju.

– Hazza – namawiał go czule Louis – Naprawdę powinieneś trochę się oderwać od spraw biurowych. Jeśli nadal będziesz spędzać tyle czasu w pracy, co ostatnio, zaczniesz tracić do niej dystans.  Wolne popołudnie  z pewnością świetnie ci zrobi.

Sekretarka już chciała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, ale Harry powstrzymał ją jednym ostrym spojrzeniem. Miał już na końcu języka ciętą odpowiedź dla Louisa, ale przeszkodziło mu czyjeś wejście do gabinetu.

– Haz, właśnie przyjrzałem się tym cyfrom i... – James Corden przerwał w pół zdania, widząc, że chłopak nie jest sam.

Gdyby w pobliżu znajdowało się otwarte okno, Harry najchętniej  by przez nie wyskoczył. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się sympatycznie, choć był nieco zakłopotany, że przerwał rozmowę. Wyraźnie czekał, aż Harry przedstawi sobie obu mężczyzn.

– James, to Louis Tomlinson, mój… sąsiad.

Zawsze dobrze wychowany, James podszedł do Louisa z wyciągniętą dłonią. Jeśli nawet zdziwił  go  nieco widok mężczyzny w dżinsach i bluzie w gabinecie Harry’ego, to nie okazał tego po sobie.

– Louis Tomlinson – powtórzył gość, ściskając mu dłoń.

– Bardzo mi miło.

– Mnie również – zrewanżował się Louis – Przyszedłem po Harolda. Idziemy po południu na mecz. Grają United z Bornemouth.

James w zamyśleniu zdjął okulary, które zjechały mu na czubek nosa.

– Świetny pomysł!

– Nie, naprawdę nie sądzę, że pójdę. To znaczy... – Harry zamilkł, widząc, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi na jego protesty.

– Louis ma absolutną rację! – powiedział James, kładąc dokumenty na jego biurku – Ostatnio pracowałeś zdecydowanie za dużo. Rozerwij się!

– Ale...

– Haz, naprawdę masz zamiar sprzeciwiać się swemu szefowi? – wpadł mu w słowo Louis.

– Myślę... że nie – zacisnął zęby.

– To świetnie – James zdawał się być tak zadowolony, jak gdyby propozycja wyszła od niego.  Uśmiechał się do Louisa jak do starego przyjaciela.

Tomlinson spojrzał na zegarek.

– Musimy pędzić, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić.

Harry wstał, ociągając się. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać Louisa, a teraz miał spędzić z nim całe popołudnie. Po drodze do windy nie zamienili ani słowa, ale gdy znaleźli się w środku, Styles podjął jeszcze jedną próbę:

– Nie mogę przecież iść na mecz w takim ubraniu.

– Dla mnie wyglądasz świetnie.

– Ale przecież mam na sobie garnitur.

– Nie przejmuj się głupstwami – wziął go za rękę i gdy winda zatrzymała się na parterze, wyprowadził z budynku.

– Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wcale mi się to nie podoba – powiedział Harry, niemal biegnąc, by nie pozostawać w tyle.

– Jeśli masz zamiar narzekać, zaczekaj, aż będziemy na miejscu. Dobrze pamiętam, że jesteś wściekły, gdy masz pusty żołądek – jego uśmiech stopiłby górę lodową – Nie martw się, nakarmię cię.

Jego zapewnienie wcale Stylesa nie ułagodziło. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co pomyślał sobie James Corden, choć Harry musiał przyznać, że reakcja szefa zbiła go z tropu. James sam pracował bardzo dużo. Dziwne, że tak ochoczo poparł pomysł Louisa. Poza tym sprawiał wrażenie, jak gdyby znał jego sąsiada lub słyszał o nim. Rzadko witał się z kimś tak entuzjastycznie.

Louis zaprowadził go na trybunę po stronie gospodarzy. Harry nigdy nie był na meczu piłki nożnej, toteż nie potrafił ocenić, na ile te miejsca są dobre.

Ledwie zdążył usiąść, gdy Louis zerwał się  na równe nogi, podnosząc rękę. Styles zgarbił się na twardej ławce. W chwilę później obok jego ucha przeleciała ze świstem torebka z orzeszkami ziemnymi.

– Hej! – wykrzyknął, podskakując z przestrachu.

– Tylko bez paniki! – roześmiał się Louis, po czym podał mu torebkę – Facet z hot dogami będzie tu za chwilę.

Harry nie miał zamiaru siedzieć wśród fruwającego wokół jedzenia.

– Wynoszę  się stąd.

Tomlinson znów się serdecznie roześmiał.

– Jeśli wciąż będziesz stawał okoniem, znam dobry sposób, by cię okiełznać.

– Uważasz mnie za kompletnego idiotę? Najpierw wyciągasz mnie z biura, następnie rzucasz jedzeniem. Wolę nie myśleć, co będzie dalej...

Choć zalewała go wściekłość, nie udało mu się wymówić już ani słowa. Zanim zorientował się co do jego zamiarów, Louis ujął go za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował.

Czując ogarniającą go słabość, Harry odchylił się na oparcie siedzenia i zamknął oczy.

Następną rzeczą, którą zarejestrował, był ogromny hot dog, którego Louis wsunął do jego bezwładnych rąk.

– Kazałem napakować do środka wszystkiego, co tylko mieli.

Rzuciwszy okiem na wyładowaną bułkę, Styles stwierdził, że „wszystko" zawiera ogórki, musztardę, keczup, cebulki, kiszoną kapustę i jeszcze parę składników, co do których nie miał pewności.

– No, bierz się za jedzenie, zanim znów będę zmuszony cię pocałować.

To ostrzeżenie stanowiło bodziec, jakiego Harry potrzebował. Louis pocałował go przed kilkoma minutami,  a brunet wciąż jeszcze był tak zamroczony, że z trudem mógł pozbierać myśli. Szybko podniósł hot doga do ust, przygotowany na najgorsze. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie był wcale taki zły. Prawdę mówiąc, był bardzo smaczny. Spałaszował go błyskawicznie i sięgnął po orzeszki, wciąż jeszcze ciepłe.

Louis wziął go za rękę.

– Lepiej się czujesz?

Spojrzał mu przyjaźnie w oczy. Za każdym razem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, Harry czuł się tak, jak gdyby wciągał go wir. Próbował oprzeć się sile przyciągania, ale było to ponad jego siły.

– Harry? – domagał się odpowiedzi.

 Udało mu się kiwnąć głową.

– Wciąż czuję się trochę głupio...

– Czemu?

– Daj spokój, Lou.  Jestem  tutaj  jedyną  osobą w garniturze.

– Potrafię temu zaradzić.

– Naprawdę? – Styles miał duże wątpliwości. _Co też on zamierza? Rozebrać mnie?_

Uśmiechnął się jak zwykle czarująco i przeprosił go na chwilę. Zaintrygowany brunet patrzył, jak  Tomlinson kieruje  się w stronę punktu sprzedaży i po chwili wraca z bluzą z nadrukiem "United"  oraz czapeczką.

Zdjąwszy marynarkę, Harry wciągnął bluzę przez głowę, Louis zaś włożył mu czapkę.

– Teraz – powiedział z zadowoleniem – Wyglądasz jak członek zespołu gospodarzy.

 – Dzięki.

Poprawił bluzę, zastanawiając się, jak wygląda. Śmiesznie, ale nie miało to chyba  znaczenia.

– Proszę bardzo.

Usiedli z powrotem, dając się porwać grze. Harry nie znał się na piłce, ale zachowanie tłumu kibicującego drużynie gospodarzy było najlepszą wskazówką.

– Unikasz mnie – powiedział Louis po chwili milczenia – Dlaczego?

Nie mógł mu przecież powiedzieć prawdy, ale kłamstwo też mu nie odpowiadało. Udając, że jest całkiem pochłonięty tym, co się dzieje na boisku, wzruszył ramionami, mając nadzieję, że Louis uzna to wyjaśnienie za wystarczające.

– Haz?

Powinien był wiedzieć, że Tomlinson nie da mu spokoju.

– Ponieważ nie lubię tego, co się ze mną dzieje, gdy mnie całujesz – wyznał.

– Tego, co się dzieje? – powtórzył Louis – Gdy cię pocałowałem po raz pierwszy, zadałeś okropny cios mojej miłości własnej. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, nazwałeś to przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Powiedziałeś, że było miło i nic poza tym.

Harry, spuściwszy wzrok, kopnął czubkiem buta leżące na betonowej nawierzchni śmieci.

– Owszem, pamiętam, że powiedziałem coś w tym sensie.

– Kłamałeś?

– Kłamałem – przyznał – Ale ty dobrze o tym wiedziałeś przez cały czas. Musiałeś wiedzieć, w przeciwnym razie...

– Co w przeciwnym razie?

– Nie całowałbyś mnie zawsze wtedy, gdy chcesz mnie zmusić, bym zrobił coś, na co nie mam ochoty.

Louis roześmiał się głośno; w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się drobne zmarszczki.

– Wiedziałeś  o  tym,  więc  nie  wyjeżdżaj mi  teraz z gadką na temat urażonej miłości własnej!

– To dobrze, że się do tego przyznałeś. Między nami przebiega prąd elektryczny, Haroldzie, i cieszę się, że wreszcie to zrozumiałeś. Ja to wiedziałem od samego początku.

– Jasne. Tylko że to wielka różnica, czy człowiek stoi obok gniazdka elektrycznego, czy też bawi się kablem pod wysokim napięciem. Wolę bezpieczne zabawy.

– A ja nie – przesunął palcem po jego policzku, potem po brodzie, zatrzymał go dłużej na rozchylonych wargach – Nie – powtórzył przyciszonym głosem, wpatrując się w niego – Zawsze wolałem żyć niebezpiecznie.

– Zauważyłem – pod wpływem jego dotyku po skórze Harry’ego przebiegły ciarki. Wstrzymał oddech,  dopóki Louis nie cofnął ręki.

Radosne okrzyki tłumu powiedziały mu, że coś ważnego musiało wydarzyć się na boisku. To gracz zespołu gospodarzy strzelił gola. Styles, zadowolony, że pomogło mu to odwrócić uwagę od Louisa, zaklaskał, choć trzeba przyznać, że jego entuzjazm był znacznie mniejszy od entuzjazmu pozostałych widzów.

Jednakże pod koniec drugiej połowy reagował już całkiem inaczej. Wraz z innymi kibicami głośno dopingował zawodników.  Piłka przemieszczała się po boisku z zawrotną prędkością  i  Harry,  nie  będąc w stanie  jej śledzić, zamknął oczy. Otworzył je, słysząc ryk kibiców.  Piłka wpadła do bramki; tłum oszalał, Harry zaś, podskoczywszy radośnie, zarzucił Louisowi ramiona na szyję.

W tej samej chwili zauważył, że Tomlinson mu się przygląda. Oczy miał okrągłe ze zdumienia, jak gdyby nie mógł uwierzyć, że subtelny i kulturalny  Harry Styles pozwolił sobie na taki entuzjazm.

Jego badawczy wzrok zmieszał go i błyskawicznie ostudził. Usiadł z powrotem, składając skromnie ręce i krzyżując nogi, speszony własną niepohamowaną reakcją na coś  tak bezsensownego, jak piłka nożna. Gdy odważył się wreszcie spojrzeć na Louisa, przekonał się, że ten nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

– Lou – szepnął, zażenowany jego uporczywym spojrzeniem. Mecz się  skończył  i wszyscy  wstawali z miejsc, kierując się ku wyjściu. Harry czuł, jak płoną mu policzki – Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz?

– Zdumiewasz mnie. Jeszcze wszystko będzie z tobą dobrze, Haz – oświadczył tajemniczo – Wszystko będzie dobrze z nami.

 

***

– Hazza, jestem zaskoczona, że zastałam cię w domu w sobotę – powiedziała Gemma, stojąc na progu mieszkania brata – Idziemy z Michelle do Pike Place Market i postanowiłam wpaść tu po drodze, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. Masz coś przeciwko temu?

– Och, nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Wchodźcie, wchodźcie – Harry odgarnął włosy z twarzy i przetarł zaspane oczy – Która to godzina?

– Wpół do dziewiątej. Zapomniałam, że lubisz pospać dłużej w czasie weekendu – roześmiała się cicho.

– Nie przejmuj się – odrzekł Harry, ziewając szeroko – Zaraz zaparzę kawy i dojdę do siebie.

Gemma weszła do  kuchni z  córeczką  na  ręku. Harry nastawił kawę i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko siostry. Michelle wymachiwała radośnie rączkami i mimo wczesnej pory Harry’ego zaraził jej entuzjastyczny stosunek do życia. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej ramiona. Spotkało go miłe zaskoczenie, bowiem Michelle bez chwili wahania powędrowała w jego objęcia.

– Pamięta cię – powiedziała ze zdziwieniem siostra.

– Jasne, że pamięta – odrzekł Harry – Spędziliśmy razem wspaniały weekend, prawda, dziecinko? Zwłaszcza, gdy przyszło do karmienia cię musem śliwkowym.

Gemma zachichotała.

– Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować za to, że zaopiekowałeś się wtedy Michelle. Robert i ja bardzo potrzebowaliśmy trochę czasu we dwoje.

– Nie ma o czym mówić – Styles machnął ręką.

Jemu też wyszedł na dobre ten zwariowany weekend. Nie wiadomo ile jeszcze tygodni upłynęłoby, zanim poznałby Louisa.

– Usiłowałam dodzwonić się do ciebie w zeszłym tygodniu, ale nigdy nie odbierasz.

– Czemu nie zostawiłaś wiadomości automatycznej sekretarce?

Kobieta pokręciła głową, aż zakołysał się jej długi warkocz.

– Wiesz, że nie cierpię tych rzeczy. Język staje mi kołkiem w ustach i nie mogę wykrztusić słowa. Mógłbyś zadzwonić do mnie od czasu do czasu.

W ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni Harry wielokrotnie miał ochotę to zrobić, rezygnował jednak w obawie, że siostra zasypie go gradem pytań na temat Louisa.

– Codziennie pracujesz do późna?

– Właściwie to nie – Harry spuścił wzrok.

– A więc musiałeś wypuszczać się gdzieś z Louisem Tomlinsonem – Gemma nie dała mu czasu na odpowiedź; od razu zaczęła trajkotać jak najęta – Nie zdążyłam ci powiedzieć, Haz, że twój sąsiad wywarł na nas ogromne wrażenie. Zachowywał się tak cudownie w stosunku do Michelle, a ze  sposobu, w jaki na ciebie patrzył, widać, że jest tobą bardzo zainteresowany. Nie, proszę, nie mów mi, żebym nie wtykała nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Na miłość boską, masz dwadzieścia osiem lat, a zegar biologiczny nieubłaganie odmierza czas. Jeśli w ogóle masz zamiar założyć rodzinę, to już najwyższa pora. I myślę, że nie znajdziesz nikogo lepszego od Louisa. Dlatego, że...

Zamilkła, by złapać oddech, co Harry natychmiast wykorzystał, by przerwać ten potok słów.

– Kawy?

Gemma zamrugała gwałtownie, po czym skinęła głową.

– Nie słuchałeś w ogóle tego, co mówię, prawda?

– Ależ słuchałem.

– Ale nie słyszałeś ani słowa.

– Oczywiście, że słyszałem. Byłbym idiotą, nie starając się złapać Louisa Tomlinsona. Chcesz, żebym go poślubił, zanim stracę ostatnią szansę na założenie rodziny.

– Właśnie! – Gemma była wyraźnie zadowolona, że przekazała swą opinię w tak skuteczny sposób.

Michelle zaczęła się kręcić, Styles opuścił ją więc na podłogę, by mogła sobie raczkować.

– No i co? – naciskała siostra – Jakie jest twoje zdanie na ten temat?

– Masz na myśli poślubienie Louisa? Nic z tego nie wyjdzie – odparł chłodno Harry – Z bardzo wielu przyczyn, o których nawet nie masz pojęcia. Wyliczę kilka, by zaspokoić twoją ciekawość.   Najważniejszą z nich jest moja  kariera  zawodowa,  gdy  tymczasem on nie pracuje, a poza tym...

– Louis nie pracuje? – zdumiała się kobieta – Jak może nie pracować? Przecież tu są bardzo drogie mieszkania, a  mówiłeś mi, że to, w którym mieszka Louis, jest prawie dwa razy większe od twojego. Jak mógłby sobie na to pozwolić, gdyby nie pracował?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

Gdy wzrok Harry’ego spoczął na Michelle, chłopak całkiem zapomniał o Louisie. Ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Wstał i wyjął z kredensu dwie filiżanki.

– Czy to kawa bezkofeinowa?

– Nie.

– Nie nalewaj mi, proszę. Wyrzekłam się kofeiny wiele lat temu.

– Rzeczywiście.

Harry powinien był  o tym pamiętać. Michelle przemaszerowała do niego na czworakach przez całą kuchnię, i, chwytając się jego szlafroka, stanęła na nóżkach.

– Posłuchaj – powiedział impulsywnie brunet, schylając się, by wziąć małą na ręce – Nie chciałabyś zostawić Michelle ze mną? Wykorzystamy ten poranek, żeby się jeszcze lepiej poznać, a ty zrobisz spokojnie zakupy.

– Hazza? Czy mnie słuch nie myli? – spytała kompletnie zaskoczona Gemma po chwili milczenia – Zdawało mi się, czy naprawdę zaproponowałeś z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, że zaopiekujesz się Michelle?

 


	6. Rozdział szósty

 

 

 

 

Ranek był piękny, słoneczny i Harry, nie mogąc się oprzeć, rozsunął drzwi balkonowe, wpuszczając do mieszkania powiew świeżego powietrza. Michelle, siedząc na podłodze w kuchni z rondelkiem i drewnianą łyżką w obu rączkach, demonstrowała beztrosko swoje talenty muzyczne, bębniąc z entuzjazmem.

Gdy  zadzwonił  telefon,  Harry był  pewien,  że to Louis.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział,  zdmuchując  włosy z czoła. Nie upiął ich, wiedząc, że Louis woli, gdy są rozpuszczone. Tym razem nie próbował okłamywać samego siebie, szukając wymówek, dlaczego tak postąpił.

– Dzień dobry. Czyżby odwiedził cię znajomy perkusista?

– To specjalny  gość. Myślę, że ma ochotę się z tobą przywitać. Zaczekaj chwilę.

Styles odłożył telefon i podniósł Michelle z podłogi. Trzymając małą na biodrze, przysunął aparat do jej buzi. Dziecko natychmiast zaczęło głośno gaworzyć.

– Myślę, że powiedziała ci dzień dobry.

– Michelle?

– A ile jeszcze innych dzieci składa mi wizyty?

– A ile jest rodzeństwa Styles?

– Tylko Gemma i ja – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się cicho – Ale wierz mi, my dwoje wystarczymy rodzicom z nawiązką.

– Masz może ochotę na większe towarzystwo?

– Pewnie. Jeśli przyniesiesz ciasteczka, stawiam ci kawę.

– Zrobiłeś świetny interes.

Zakończywszy połączenie, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak skruszył się ostatnio jego opór, jeśli idzie o Louisa. Od czasu meczu przestał go unikać. Po prostu nie miał serca tego robić, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że jakikolwiek inny układ poza przyjaźnią nie wchodzi w grę. Jednak mimo obaw, od tamtego popołudnia wciąż czuł się radosny i podekscytowany. Przebywanie z Louisem zwracało mu tę część młodości, która jakoś mu umknęła. Widywał się z nim z przyjemnością, choć zawsze, gdy byli razem, mitygował samego siebie, że nie może to trwać wiecznie. Louis Tomlinson był jak nieoczekiwany promyk słońca w pochmurny dzień; wkrótce jednak znów zacznie padać deszcz. Harry nie miał zamiaru się oszukiwać, że między nimi mogłoby zaistnieć coś trwałego.

 

*

Gdy przyszedł Louis, radość jego i Michelle była ogromna. Podniósł małą wysoko do góry, ona zaś wyraziła swe zadowolenie głośnym piskiem.

– Gdzie Gemma? – spytał.

– Robi zakupy. Będzie tu za jakąś godzinkę.

Niosąc na ręku wniebowziętą Michelle, Tomlinson wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Harry układał na talerzu ciasteczka i nalewał kawę.

– Urosła przez ten czas, prawda?

– Czy to kolejny nowy ząbek?

– Chyba tak.

Louis objął go wolnym ramieniem i uśmiechnął się do niego. Spojrzenie jego jasnobłękitnych oczu doprowadzało Stylesa do szaleństwa.

– Masz rozpuszczone włosy – wyszeptał, pieszcząc wzrokiem jego uniesioną twarz.

Harry skinął głową, nie wiedząc, co na to powiedzieć, choć cisnęły mu się na usta dziesiątki wiarygodnych wymówek.

– To dla mnie?

Znów ledwie dostrzegalnie skinął głową.

– Dziękuję –powiedział cicho Louis, z twarzą tak blisko jego twarzy, że słowa były niczym czuły pocałunek.

Ledwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, Harry przylgnął do niego całym ciałem.

Michelle najwidoczniej uważała, że to bardzo zabawne mieć tak blisko dwoje dorosłych. Wplotła palce we włosy wujka i szarpała tak długo, aż Styles był zmuszony odsunąć się od Louisa.

Tomlinson delikatnie wyswobodził rączkę małej z włosów Harry’ego i pocałował chłopaka jeszcze raz.

– Hmm – mruknął, podnosząc głowę – Smakujesz lepiej od wszystkich słodyczy, jakich kiedykolwiek próbowałem.

Onieśmielony i nagle zawstydzony Harry zajął się rozstawianiem talerzyków na stole.

– Czy masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy dzień? – spytał gość, sadowiąc się na krześle z radośnie gaworzącą Michelle na kolanach.

– Myślałem... że wpadnę do biura na jakąś godzinkę.

– A ja myślę, że nie.

– Co takiego?

– Zabieram cię – umilkł, przyglądając się uważnie jego eleganckim granatowym spodniom i śnieżnobiałej koszuli – Pewnie nie masz dżinsów?

– Właśnie, że mam.

– To idź się przebrać.

– Po co? Co znów zaplanowałeś? O ile cię znam, znajdę się wkrótce na szczycie Mount Everest, patrząc w przepaść i nie wiedząc nawet, jak się tam dostałem.

– Idziemy dziś puszczać latawca – oznajmił niedbale, jak gdyby robili to niezliczoną ilość razy.

Harry uznał, że się przesłyszał. Louis uwielbiał tego rodzaju niespodzianki. _Najpierw mecz piłki nożnej w środku dnia, a teraz latawce?_

– Dobrze usłyszałeś, przestań więc wytrzeszczać oczy.

– Ale... latawce... to dobre dla dzieci. Naprawdę, Lou…

– Nie, to zabawa dla wszystkich. Czemu tak cię to oburza? Dorośli  też  muszą  mieć  trochę rozrywki. A o latawiec możesz się nie martwić. Zbudowałem ogromny, czeka tylko na przetestowanie.

– Latawiec? – powtórzył, walcząc z chęcią wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Ostatni raz puszczał latawce, będąc w szkole podstawowej.

Gdy szperał w szafie w poszukiwaniu dżinsów, wróciła Gemma, by zabrać Michelle. Louis wpuścił ją do mieszkania. Ponieważ drzwi do sypialni były otwarte, Harry słyszał całą rozmowę. Wstrzymał oddech,  gdyż nigdy nie wiedział,  z czym może wyskoczyć jego siostra.

Byłoby bardzo w stylu Gemmy zacząć wychwalać zalety brata jako potencjalnego męża. Na tę myśl Harry’ego przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

– Louis – usłyszał słowa siostry  – To bardzo miło z twojej strony, że zająłeś się Michelle.

Gemma była wyraźnie podekscytowana, o czym świadczył jej o oktawę wyższy niż zwykle głos.

– Nie ma sprawy. Haz zaraz przyjdzie, właśnie się przebiera. Wybieramy się do parku puszczać latawca.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

– Hazza w dżinsach, puszczający latawca? Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę się tam z tobą wybiera?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Czemu tak strasznie cię to dziwi? – spytał Styles, wchodząc do pokoju.

Gemma gapiła się na brata z otwartymi ustami, całkowicie zbita z tropu; następnie przeniosła wzrok na Louisa, a potem znów na Harry’ego.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że musi wyglądać zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle w dżinsach i z  rozpuszczonymi  włosami, ale z pewnością nie usprawiedliwiało to reakcji jego siostry.

– Gems? – pomachał dłonią przed  jej twarzą, by sprowadzić ją z powrotem na ziemię.

– Och... zakupy mi się udały. Dostałam świeże zioła, które były mi potrzebne. Bazylię, tymianek i... trochę innych.

– To świetnie – odparł z entuzjazmem Styles, próbując złagodzić nieco skandaliczną reakcję siostry – Michelle nie sprawiła najmniejszego kłopotu. Jeśli będziesz kiedykolwiek chciała, bym się nią zajął, po prostu zadzwoń.

Oczy Gemmy omal nie wyskoczyły z orbit. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i pokiwała głową.

– Dziękuję bardzo, nie omieszkam skorzystać.

 

**

 _Niebo jest tak błękitne jak oczy Louisa_ , myślał Harry, siedząc na bujnej, zielonej trawie w parku, z brodą opartą na kolanach. Latawiec trzepotał na wietrze, Louis zaś gramolił się z jednego wzgórza na drugie, pozwalając, by rześka bryza unosiła wielobarwną konstrukcję w różne strony. Kończył się już wrzesień i Harry nie sądził, by zdarzyło się jeszcze wiele takich przepięknych dni babiego lata.

Zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się słońcem. Jego myśli ścigały się z latawcami, od których było aż gęsto w tłumnie odwiedzanym parku. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem, bez żadnego powodu, po prostu ciesząc się, że żyje.

– Jestem wykończony – powiedział Louis, osuwając się na trawę obok niego.

– Gdzie twój latawiec?

– Oddałem dzieciakowi, który nie miał żadnego.

 Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko. To bardzo podobne do Louisa. Spędził wiele godzin, projektując i budując latawiec, a teraz oddał go bez chwili namysłu.

– Prawdę mówiąc błagałem tego chłopaka na kolanach, żeby go wziął  ode  mnie,  zanim  padnę z wyczerpania. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że było inaczej. Puszczanie latawców to ciężka praca.

Praca była tematem, którego Harry wolał nie poruszać w rozmowach z Louisem. Tomlinson od początku był z nim absolutnie szczery. Szczery i uczciwy. Dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że gdyby zaczął go wypytywać na temat jego pracy czy też jej braku, powiedziałby prawdę.

Harry wychodził z założenia, że to, czego o nim nie wie, nie może zepsuć mu humoru. Louis najwyraźniej był człowiekiem zamożnym, raczej nie trapiły go kłopoty finansowe. Ale Harry’ego martwiło jego podejście do życia. Traktował je jak jedną wielką przygodę.

– Czemu się boczysz? – spytał Louis. Przesunął pieszczotliwie dłonią po jego szyi i ująwszy pod brodę, przyciągnął jego twarz ku swojej – Chyba dobrze się bawisz?

Harry skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie zaprzeczyć czemuś tak oczywistemu.

– O co więc chodzi?

– O nic.

– Dobrze, że nie zostałeś adwokatem  – powiedział z figlarnym uśmiechem – Nie  umiałbyś  wywieść w pole ławy przysięgłych. Nie dziw się tak. To Gemma powiedziała mi, że chciałeś iść na prawo.

Harry uśmiechnął się po chwili wahania. Postanowił nie psuć atmosfery tego cudownego popołudnia swoimi wątpliwościami.

– Pocałuj mnie, Haz – szepnął. Spoważniał nagle, zatapiając spojrzenie w jego oczach.

Stylesowi zabrakło tchu. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, rejestrując, że w parku jest mnóstwo ludzi.

– Nie.

– Bez wykrętów. Chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował, bez względu na to, ilu będzie widzów.

– Ale...

– Jeśli mnie nie pocałujesz, ja będę zmuszony pocałować ciebie, a wtedy...

Nie pozwalając mu skończyć, Harry pochylił się i delikatnie musnął wargami jego usta. Nawet to lekkie dotknięcie spowodowało żywsze krążenie krwi w jego żyłach. Magiczne właściwości tego mężczyzny powinny być butelkowane i sprzedawane za ciężkie pieniądze. Harry wiedział, że byłby pierwszy w kolejce.

– Zawsze jesteś taki skąpy? – spytał Louis, gdy Harry szybko cofnął głowę.

– W miejscach publicznych – tak.

Jego oczy znów się uśmiechały i Harry gotowy był przysiąc, że mógłby utonąć w jego spojrzeniu. Tomlinson odetchnął głęboko i zerwał się na równe nogi z godną pozazdroszczenia sprężystością.

– Jestem okropnie głodny – oznajmił, wyciągając do niego rękę i podnosząc go – Ale mam nadzieję, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę – szepnął mu do ucha, obejmując mocno w talii – Że nie chodzi  mi  o jedzenie.  Szaleję za tobą, panie Styles. Trzeba wreszcie coś z tym zrobić.

 

**

– Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszedłem za wcześnie – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do mieszkania  siostry. Gdy  Gemma zadzwoniła,  by  zaprosić go na niedzielny  obiad, Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do jej intencji. Siostra umierała z chęci wypytania go na temat dobrze zapowiadającej się znajomości z Louisem Tomlinsonem. Tydzień temu Harry znalazłby jakąś wymówkę. Jednakże po spędzeniu całej soboty z Louisem był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że zapragnął porozmawiać z Gemmą, która wydawała się bardziej kompetentna, jeśli idzie o kwestie związków.

– Jesteś punktualny jak zwykle – odparła kobieta, wychodząc z kuchni, by go przywitać.

– Proszę – Harry wręczył jej butelkę wina, mając nadzieję, że będzie pasowało do posiłku.

– Jak miło z twojej strony – powiedziała Gemma, prowadząc go do kuchni. Mieszkała w starym domu, zbudowanym na początku lat czterdziestych, z dużą familijną kuchnią. Na bufecie tłoczyły się słoiki ze  świeżo pasteryzowanymi pomidorami.  Na  podłodze w rogu stały inne przetwory, a na nich  wiklinowy kosz, pełen wysuszonych na słońcu pieluch. Nad zlewem wisiał warkocz czosnku, a na parapecie Gemma prowadziła własną hodowlę roślin w skrzynkach.

– Cokolwiek przygotowałaś na obiad, pachnie wspaniale.

– To zupa z soczewicy. Upiekłam też szarlotkę. Oczywiście użyłam do niej jabłek hodowanych organicznie, nie musisz się więc obawiać.

– Och, świetnie – dla Stylesa nie miało to większego znaczenia – A gdzie jest Michelle?

Nieobecność taty i córki zrodziła w jego umyśle pewne podejrzenia. Gemma odwróciła się ze skruszoną miną i Harry domyślił się,  że jej siostra zrobiła wszystko, by spędzić z nim trochę czasu sam na sam. Bez wątpienia zamierzała wycisnąć z  niego jak najwięcej  informacji o Louisie.

– Jak spędziliście dzień w parku?

Harry usiadł na stołku i przygotował się duchowo do krzyżowego ognia pytań.

– Wspaniale. Bawiliśmy się jak dzieci.

– Lubisz Louisa, prawda?

Słowo _lubisz_ było niedomówieniem roku. Na przekór każdej uncji zdrowego rozsądku, Harry był coraz bardziej zakochany w swym sąsiedzie. Wcale tego nie chciał, po prostu nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

– Owszem, lubię go – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia.

Gemma zdawała się być po prostu zachwycona jego wyznaniem.

– Tak właśnie myślałam – odparła, kiwając głową. Przysunęła taboret bliżej do brata i usiadła.

– Czekam – Harry zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

– Na co?

– Na wykład.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

– Po prostu zbieram myśli. To ty zawsze byłeś dobry w ocenie faktów. Ja miałam z tym mnóstwo kłopotów.

– Świadectwa  szkolne  niewiele  mają wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem – przypomniał jej Harry.

_O ile prostsze byłoby wszystko, gdyby mógł zajrzeć do encyklopedii i  wyczytać w niej,  jak  postępować z Louisem!_

– Wiedziałam o tym, ale nie  byłam  pewna,  czy ty wiesz.

_Być może nie wiedział o tym, dopóki nie poznał swego sąsiada._

– Gems – zaczął, czując, jak żołądek ściska mu się ze zdenerwowania – Muszę cię zapytać o coś... o coś ważnego. Skąd wiedziałaś, że kochasz Roberta? Co ci podpowiedziało, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni?

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie odkrywa karty, ale dosyć już miał udawania.

Siostra uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i przez chwilę bawiła się kłębkiem włóczki.

– Podejrzewam, że nie spodoba ci się moja odpowiedź  – wyszeptała wreszcie, marszcząc brwi – To stało się wtedy, gdy Robert pocałował mnie po raz pierwszy.

Harry omal nie spadł z taboretu, przypominając sobie swój pierwszy pocałunek z Louisem.

– Jak to się stało?

– Podczas wycieczki w deszczowy dzień zatrzymaliśmy się, by chwilę odpocząć. Robert pomagał mi zdjąć plecak. Spojrzał mi w oczy, pochylił się i pocałował mnie. Nie sądzę, by od początku miał taki zamiar, bo wyglądał później na wstrząśniętego.

– I co potem?

– Zdjął własny plecak i spytał, czy mam coś przeciwko temu, że mnie pocałował. Oczywiście powiedziałam, że bardzo mi się to podobało, usiadł więc obok mnie i zrobił to po raz drugi, tyle że tym razem nie było to muśnięcie warg, lecz prawdziwy pocałunek. Gdy czułam jego usta na swoich, nie mogłam myśleć, nie mogłam oddychać, nie mogłam się nawet poruszyć. Gdy wreszcie oderwaliśmy się od siebie, drżałam jak liść osiki, bałam się nawet, że coś jest ze mną nie w porządku.

– Czy nazwałabyś to... elektrycznością?

– Właśnie tak.

–  I nigdy nie odczuwałaś czegoś podobnego w stosunku do mężczyzn, z którymi się umawiałaś?

– Nigdy.

Harry przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

– Miałaś rację. Nie podoba mi się twoja odpowiedź.

Gemma przerwała na chwilę szydełkowanie i przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

– Louis cię pocałował i czułeś coś takiego?

– Jakby mnie poraził prąd – potwierdził chłopak.

– Och, Hazza, moje biedactwo! Nie wiesz, co robić, prawda?

– Nie mam pojęcia  – odparł Harry z nieszczęśliwą miną.

– Nie spodziewałeś się, że się kiedyś zakochasz, tak?

Harry wolno pokręcił głową. W dodatku nie mogło mu się  to  przydarzyć  w gorszym momencie. W przyszłym tygodniu rozstrzygną się zapewne sprawy awansu i wszystkie jego plany życiowe wezmą w łeb, jeśli zaangażuje się uczuciowo. Nie wiedział tylko, czy druga strona też tego pragnie. Czuł się okropnie zagubiony, przerażony tym, co dzieje się w jego dotychczas tak prostym i uporządkowanym życiu.

– Myślisz o małżeństwie? – spytała bez ogródek Gemma.

– Małżeństwo – powtórzył w zadumie Harry. Wydawało się naturalnym następstwem tego, że dwoje ludzi zakochało się w sobie. Rzecz w tym, że wcale nie był pewny, czy Louis odczuwa to samo co on, a zwłaszcza czy jest gotów zaangażować się w związek na całe życie. Wiedział, że on sam nie jest gotowy, i na myśl o tym wszystkim wpadał w straszliwe zdenerwowanie.

– Nie wiem... nigdy nie myślałem o małżeństwie. Nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie planowali nawet regularnych spotkań.

– Wierz mi, jeśli pozostawisz temat małżeństwa Louisowi,  to on nigdy nie wypłynie.  Mężczyźni  nie   lubią o tym mówić.

– Och, daj spokój...

– Kiedy to prawda. Od czasów, gdy Ewa skusiła jabłkiem Adama, to kobiecie przypada rola obłaskawienia mężczyzny i nigdy nie jest to trudniejsze niż w chwili, gdy trzeba go przekonać, że potrzebna mu żona.

– Ale przecież Robert z pewnością chciał się ożenić?

– Nie bądź głupi. Robert niczym się nie różni od innych mężczyzn. Musiałam go przekonać, że właśnie tego pragnie. W takiej sytuacji subtelność jest kluczem do sukcesu. Innymi słowy, upolowałam Roberta, zanim  on  mnie  usidlił – przerwała  szydełkowanie i roześmiała się cicho z własnego żartu.

Od chwili gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył swego szwagra, Harry był pewny, że rzucił zaledwie jedno spojrzenie na jego siostrę, po czym padł na kolana, prosząc ją o rękę. Zawsze było dla niego oczywiste, że pasowali do siebie jak dwie połówki tego samego jabłka, znacznie bardziej oczywiste niż to, czy Louis jest dla niego odpowiednim mężczyzną.

– No nie wiem, Gems – powiedział nerwowo – Mam kompletny mętlik w głowie.  Co  mnie tak pociąga  w tym facecie? Nie ma w tym odrobiny sensu! Czy wiesz, co robiliśmy wczoraj po południu, po powrocie z parku? Louis przyniósł gry na konsolę i graliśmy przez cały wieczór. Trudno mi w to uwierzyć nawet w tej chwili. Przecież to czysta strata czasu!

– Dobrze się bawiłeś?

Styles wolałby uniknąć tego pytania. Śmiał się tak, że aż bolały go mięśnie brzucha. Rywalizowali ze sobą, kto uzyska lepszy wynik i  stosowali  różne niezbyt uczciwe metody, by sabotować się nawzajem. Louis odkrył niezwykle wrażliwe miejsce za  jego uchem i zaczynał je całować w chwili, gdy Harry miał go przegonić w punktacji. Sprawiedliwości stało się jednak zadość, bowiem Harry wkrótce odpłacił mu pięknym za nadobne, co doprowadziło do przerwania gry. Po chwili zapomnieli o niej, zająwszy się odkrywaniem siebie.

– Obaj się świetnie bawiliśmy.

– A podczas puszczania latawca?

– Wtedy też – przyznał z ociąganiem – I na meczu w czwartek również.

– Zabrał cię na mecz United... w czwartek? Przecież oni grali wczesnym popołudniem. Naprawdę wyszedłeś wcześniej z biura?

Harry kiwnął głową, nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły.

– Wracając do ciebie i Roberta... – próbował zmienić temat.

– Chcesz się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób przekonałam go, że chce się ożenić?  To wcale nie było trudne.

Dla Gemmy nie było, ale w przypadku Harry’ego to całkiem inna historia. Najgorsze, że wcale nie miał pewności, czy chce przekonać Louisa. Tak czy owak, przyda mu się to na przyszłość, a Gemma była w tych sprawach o wiele mądrzejsza. Wysłucha, co siostra ma do powiedzenia, a zdecyduje się później.

– Pamiętasz stare przysłowie, że droga do serca mężczyzny prowadzi przez żołądek? Jest bardzo prawdziwe. Mężczyznom jedzenie kojarzy się z wygodą i miłością – to ogólnie znany fakt.

– Wobec tego mam przewalone –  oznajmił stanowczo brunet. _Na miłość boską_ , pomyślał, _przecież Louis gotuje tysiąc razy lepiej ode mnie. Jeśli nie przyciągnę go domowym jedzeniem, pozostanie mi jedyny atut – uroda._

– Nie przesadzaj. Twoje życie nie kończy się, zanim się jeszcze zaczęło, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz ugotować obiadu z pięciu dań!

– Owszem, przekreśla to moje życie małżeńskie. Nie potrafię nawet przyrządzić zupy ani zrobić kanapki i ty dobrze o tym wiesz!

– Haz, przestań umniejszać swoje zalety! Jesteś bystry i ładny, a Louis będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, jeśli cię poślubi.

Teraz, gdy  przeszli do rozważania problemu małżeństwa, Harry miał mieszane uczucia.

– Nie... nie wiem, czy Louis nadaje się na męża – powiedział cicho – Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam też pewności co do siebie.

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami, lekceważąc jego wątpliwości.

– Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego, a potem przejdziemy do rzeczy bardziej skomplikowanych.

– Czegoś prostego? Nie rozumiem.

– Ciasteczka  – wyjaśniła – Nie ma na świecie mężczyzny, który nie lubiłby domowych ciasteczek. Jest w nich coś magicznego. Naprawdę – dodała, widząc pełne wątpliwości spojrzenie brata – Ciasteczka stwarzają atmosferę szczęścia rodzinnego. Wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, ale to prawda. Mężczyzna nie potrafi oprzeć się kobiecie, która piecze dla niego ciasteczka. Przypomina mu to matkę i  ogień  trzaskający  w  kominku.

– Louis wspomniał, że uwielbia ciasteczka czekoladowe.

– Sam widzisz!

Harry nie mógł  uwierzyć,  że  porusza ten temat  z siostrą. W porządku, bawili się z Louisem świetnie. Wiele osób spędza ze sobą  miło czas. Chętnie przyznawał też, że czują do siebie pociąg fizyczny. Ale czy to powód, by biec do najbliższego ołtarza?

Przez ostatnich kilka minut usiłował rozsądnie przedstawić sytuację siostrze, ale nim zdążył się połapać, Gemma nakłoniła go do rozmowy o małżeństwie i wypieku domowych ciasteczek. W tym tempie zmusi go do wzięcia ślubu i adoptowania dziecka jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

 

**

– Jak się udał obiad z siostrą? – spytał go Louis jeszcze tego samego wieczora.

– Świetnie – odpowiedział Harry, chyba trochę za szybko – Wreszcie mieliśmy okazję trochę sobie poplotkować.

Louis objął go mocno, przyciskając do kuchennego bufetu.

– Tęskniłem za tobą.

Brunet przełknął z trudem ślinę i szepnął, chwytając oddech:

– Ja też za tobą tęskniłem.

Tomlinson wplótł palce w jego włosy,  odgarniając je z twarzy.

– Znów nie upiąłeś włosów – szepnął z ustami przy jego szyi.

– Tak... Gemma też woli mnie w tym uczesaniu.

Mówienie sprawiało mu trudność, kolana miał miękkie jak z waty, silne postanowienie diabli wzięli. Po rozmowie z siostrą Harry zdecydował, że chwilowo ochłodzi nieco relacje z Louisem. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko.

Jednak gdy Louis zaczął delikatnie całować zagłębienie w jego szyi, mógł już tylko walczyć o utrzymanie pozycji pionowej. Oparłszy ręce o jego klatkę piersiową, spróbował go odepchnąć i uwolnić się z objęć. Ale gdy jego wargi powędrowały w górę, zostawiając na jego szyi wilgotny ślad pocałunków, zaniechał oporu. Tomlinson powoli sunął ustami po policzku, wzdłuż szczęki, przedłużając oczekiwanie na nieuniknioną chwilę, aż Harry ledwie mógł się utrzymać na nogach.

Gdy Louis wyszedł od niego, Harry wciąż trząsł się, jakby miał gorączkę. Nim rozszyfrował własne intencje, znalazł się w kuchni. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w telefon. Zmobilizował całą odwagę, by zadzwonić do Gemmy. Odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić, i wybrał numer siostry.

– Gems –  powiedział, gdy kobieta odebrała połączenie – Masz może przepis na czekoladowe ciasteczka?


	7. Rozdział siódmy

 

 

 

Przepis na ciasteczka spoczywał ukryty w kuchennej szufladzie. Impuls, by je upiec, minął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, na powrót zastąpiony przez zdolność chłodnego rozumowania.

W poniedziałek rano, siedząc w biurze, Harry uświadomił sobie, że znalazł się na krawędzi szaleństwa. Stanowisko wiceprezesa znajdowało się niemal w zasięgu jego ręki; pracował na ten awans zbyt długo i ciężko, by pozwolić, żeby przeszedł mu obok nosa, i to tylko dlatego, że kolana się pod nim uginały, gdy całował go Louis Tomlinson. Dopuszczenie nawet w myślach czegoś więcej niż tylko przyjaźni było jak… jak amputowanie całej ręki z powodu złamanego paznokcia.

– Rozmowa do pana na pierwszej linii – zaanonsowała panna Calder. Umilkła, po czym dodała po chwili – To chyba ten sympatyczny młody człowiek, który wpadł tu w zeszłym tygodniu.

 _Louis_. Harry podniósł słuchawkę zdecydowanym ruchem.

– Słucham, mówi Harry Styles.

– Dzień dobry, mój piękny.

– Witaj, Louis – rzekł oficjalnie – Czym mogę ci służyć?

– To pytanie samo nasuwa odpowiedź – zachichotał – Uwierz mi, kochanie, wcale nie chcesz tego wiedzieć.

– Louis – powiedział cicho, zaciskając mocno powieki – Proszę cię. Naprawdę jestem zajęty. Czego chcesz?

– Poza twoim ciałem?

– Lepiej skończmy tę rozmowę... – jęknął do słuchawki.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, przepraszam. Właśnie się obudziłem i leżałem, myśląc o tym, jak cudownie byłoby uciec z miasta na cały dzień. Może dasz się namówić na przejażdżkę nad morze? Moglibyśmy szukać małży, zbudować zamek z piasku, a potem rozpalić ognisko i śpiewać przy nim ulubione piosenki.

– Jeśli cię to interesuje, jestem na nogach od kilku godzin. I ponieważ zdajesz się o tym zupełnie nie pamiętać, mam pracę, bardzo ważną pracę. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Może mi wreszcie powiesz, w jakim celu dzwonisz?

– Zapraszam cię na lunch.

– Dziś nie mogę. Mam umówione spotkanie.

– Trudno – Louis westchnął, wyraźnie rozczarowany – A co powiesz na kolację we dwoje?

– Pracuję dziś do późna i miałem zamiar coś zamówić. Mimo to dziękuję za zaproszenie.

– Haz – powiedział niecierpliwie – Znowu musimy przez to przechodzić? Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że unikanie mnie na nic się nie zda.

– Posłuchaj, Louis, naprawdę jestem zajęty. Może powinniśmy skończyć tę rozmowę kiedy indziej.

– Na przykład w przyszłym roku? Już ja cię znam, będziesz chował głowę w piasek przez następnych piętnaście lat, jeśli nie przyjdę i cię nie pogonię. Przysięgam, że nigdy nie poznałem bardziej upartej osoby.

– Do widzenia, Louis.

– A co z kolacją, Haz? – nalegał – Daj się namówić. Mamy mnóstwo spraw do omówienia.

– Nie. Wcale nie skłamałem, mam mnóstwo pracy. Nie mogę dziś wypuszczać się nigdzie w ciągu dnia ani wieczorem.

– Au! – wykrzyknął Tomlinson – To boli!

– Być może trafiłem w czułe miejsce.

Nastąpiła chwila milczenia.

– Może. Zanim jednak odłożysz słuchawkę, chciałbym wiedzieć, kiedy się zobaczymy.

Harry pochylił się i zajrzał do kalendarza.

– Co powiesz na lunch w czwartek?

– Dobrze, zobaczymy się w czwartek w południe.

Przez dłuższy czas po odłożeniu słuchawki Harry trzymał na niej rękę. Szalony pomysł spędzenia popołudnia z Louisem na plaży wydał mu się niezwykle zachęcający. Strach pomyśleć, jaki wpływ miał ten człowiek na jego myśli. Stawiał jego karierę zawodową pod znakiem zapytania.

W godzinę później panna Calder zapukała lekko do drzwi gabinetu z ogromnym bukietem czerwonych róż w ręku.

– Przysłano je przed chwilą.

– Dla mnie?

Z pewnością to jakaś pomyłka. Nikt nigdy nie miał powodu, by przysłać mu kwiaty.

– Na kopercie jest pana nazwisko – poinformowała go sekretarka. Znalazła kopertę i podała ją szefowi.

Harry przeczytał liścik dopiero po wyjściu sekretarki z pokoju. Róże przysłał Louis z przeprosinami, że przeszkodził w porannej pracy. Przyznał mu rację, że to nie czas na rozrywkę.

_Z wyrazami miłości, Louis._

Zamknąwszy oczy, Harry ścisnął liścik w dłoni i usiłował uspokoić wzburzone uczucia. _Gdyby tylko  Louis przestał być taki cudowny, wszystko stałoby się łatwiejsze_.

Tak się złożyło, że tego wieczora skończył pracę wcześniej, niż planował, i wrócił do domu tuż po siódmej. Mieszkanie było ciemne i puste, ale przecież wyglądało tak zawsze i Styles nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tym razem miało to dla niego takie znaczenie. A miało!

Dopiero gdy stanął przed drzwiami Louisa i zapukał do nich, uświadomił sobie, jak impulsywnie się zachowuje, odkąd go poznał. Ze wszystkich sił starał się go unikać, a jednocześnie nic z tego nie wychodziło.

– Hazza! – zawołał sąsiad, otworzywszy drzwi – Co za miła niespodzianka!

– Chciałem... chciałem ci tylko podziękować za kwiaty... i przeprosić za to, że byłem kąśliwy jak osa. Poniedziałkowy ranek nie jest moją najulubieńszą porą dnia.

Tomlinson, uśmiechnięty, oparł się o framugę drzwi, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to ja jestem ci winien przeprosiny. Nie powinienem był dzwonić rano. Zachowałem się egoistycznie i bezmyślnie. Miałeś ważną pracę, poza tym to dla ciebie dni pełne napięcia. Mówiłeś mi przecież, że sprawa awansu zadecyduje się w ciągu tygodnia lub dwóch.

Harry skinął twierdząco głową.

– Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale nie chcę powiedzieć ani zrobić nic, co mogłoby ci w tym przeszkodzić. Jesteś bardzo oddanym, sumiennym pracownikiem i zasługujesz na to, by otrzymać stanowisko wiceprezesa.

– Jeśli dostanę awans – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego badawczo – Wiele się między nami zmieni. Nie... nie będę miał zbyt dużo wolnego czasu.

– Chodzi ci o to, że nie będziesz mógł się wypuszczać tak często? – spytał, uśmiechając się zmysłowo. Żartował sobie z niego, powtarzając słowa, które wypowiedział rano.

– Właśnie.

– Mogę to zaakceptować. Tylko... – zawahał się. Miał zmarszczone brwi, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Zwykle na wargach gościł mu szelmowski uśmiech.

–  Co chciałeś powiedzieć?

– Pragnę, żeby spełniły się twoje marzenia i byś osiągnął wszystko, co sobie zaplanowałeś, ale na tej drodze czeka na ciebie wiele pułapek, na które musisz uważać.

Teraz to Styles zmarszczył brwi. Nie była pewny, czy rozumie, co Louis ma na myśli.

– Chodzi mi wyłącznie o to, by sprawa wiceprezesury nie przysłoniła ci tego, kim jesteś. A co jeszcze ważniejsze, policz koszty – z tymi słowy postąpił krok do przodu, spojrzał mu gniewnie w oczy i pocałował lekko w usta, po czym cofnął się niechętnie. Harry wahał się zaledwie przez sekundę; następnie rzucił mu się w ramiona, jak gdyby to było po prostu jego miejsce na ziemi. Nawet teraz nie miał pewności, czy zrozumiał, o czym mówił Louis, ale bez wątpienia w jego głosie brzmiała niekłamana czułość. Później, w domu, gdy wróciła jasność myśli i przestał działać czar jego dotyku, długo jeszcze zastanawiał się nad sensem tych słów.

 

**

Następnego wieczora po pracy Harry, pochylony nad kuchennym bufetem, szarpał się z ciężkim mikserem, usiłując wydobyć go z solidnego tekturowego pudła. Obliczył, że według przepisu Gemmy powinno mu wyjść trzy tuziny ciasteczek. Po wizycie w sklepie spożywczym, a następnie w sklepie z AGD, gdzie kupił mikser, specjalną folię do pieczenia i różne miarki, jedno ciasteczko będzie go  kosztowało  cztery funty  siedemdziesiąt dwa centy.

 _Cholerna cena._ Postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by udowodnić coś ważnego  – choć nie był do końca pewny, co. Nie uwierzył w teorię siostry, że ciasteczka kojarzą się mężczyznom z ciepłem ogniska domowego i miłością, niemniej postanowił spróbować. Może chciał udowodnić coś sobie samemu. Wiedział jedynie, że odczuwa nieprzepartą potrzebę, by upiec czekoladowe ciasteczka.

Gemma bardzo chętnie służyła mu przepisem, a teraz Harry zastanawiał się, czy pieczenie ciasteczek jest bardzo trudne.

 _Nie bardzo_ , skonstatował w dwadzieścia minut później, gdy rozłożył już wszystkie potrzebne produkty na blacie kuchennym. Mikser idealnie ubijał masło z cukrem. Harry, nadzwyczaj z siebie dumny, rozbijał jajka o brzeg misy ze zręcznością, której mógłby mu pozazdrościć francuski mistrz kuchni.

– Cholera! – wykrzyknął, gdy połówka skorupki wpadła pomiędzy obracające się nożyki.  Patrzył bezradnie, jak ostrza kruszą ją na tysiąc mikroskopijnych drobinek. Wzruszywszy ramionami, pomyślał, że _dodatkowe proteiny  – a może wapń? – nikomu nie zaszkodzą._

Wsunął nową, błyszczącą folię z ciastkami do uprzednio nagrzanego piekarnika, zamknął drzwiczki i nastawił wyłącznik czasowy na dwanaście minut.

Oblizawszy palec, musiał przyznać, że ciasto wyszło całkiem smaczne. Przynajmniej tak dobre, jak u Gemmy, a może nawet ciutkę lepsze. Ogromnie  dumny,   że  wszystko  poszło mu jak z płatka, nalał  sobie  kawy i usiadł na fotelu z laptopem.

Po kilku minutach poczuł zapach dymu. Odłożył komputer, podejrzliwie pociągając nosem. Niemożliwe, żeby to były ciasteczka – piekły się nie dłużej niż pięć minut. Żeby jednak mieć całkiem spokojne sumienie, wziął z bufetu ściereczkę i otworzył drzwiczki piekarnika.

Buchnęły na niego kłęby dymu i  płomienie.  Jęknął z przerażenia i rzuciwszy ściereczkę, zaczął krzyczeć na cały głos:

– Pożar, pożar!

Włączył się alarm przeciwpożarowy i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że nie słyszał w swoim życiu bardziej przeraźliwego dźwięku. Rzucił się  jak  szalony do drzwi i otworzył je, by dać ujście dymowi. Następnie podbiegł do stołu, chwycił filiżankę z kawą i chlusnął nią do środka piekarnika. Kaszląc okropnie, zatrzasnął drzwiczki.

– Harry! – przerażony Louis wpadł do jego mieszkania.

– Spowodowałem pożar – usiłował przekrzyczeć ogłuszający sygnał alarmu.

– Co się pali?

– Piekarnik! – odsunął się na bok i zakrył twarz rękami, nie chcąc patrzeć.

Po kilku minutach Louis trzymał go w  ramionach. Dwa sczerniałe arkusze folii ze zwęglonymi ciasteczkami leżały w zlewie.

– Nic ci się nie stało?

Udało mu się pokręcić przecząco głową.

– Nie oparzyłeś się?

– Nie – wykrztusił.

Tomlinson odgarnął delikatnie włosy z jego twarzy i odetchnął głęboko z ulgą.

– Całe szczęście. Teraz powiedz mi, w jaki sposób powstał ogień.

– Nie wiem – odrzekł ponuro – Ja... zrobiłem wszystko według przepisu, ale gdy włożyłem ciasteczka do piekarnika... zaczęły się palić.

– To nie wina ciasteczek – sprostował Louis – Winowajczynią jest folia do pieczenia. Była chyba nowa i... ach, zapomniałeś usunąć papier z zewnętrznej strony.

– O Boże! – szepnął, a słowo to rozpłynęło się w łkaniu.

– Haz, nie ma powodu do płaczu. Zwykła pomyłka. Usiądź tutaj – posadził go ostrożnie na krześle kuchennym i ukląkł przed nim, ujmując jego dłonie i rozcierając je – To naprawdę żadna katastrofa.

– Nic nie rozumiesz. To był rodzaj testu...

– Testu?

– Tak. Gemma twierdzi, że mężczyźni uwielbiają ciasteczka... i postanowiłem upiec je dla ciebie. Nie potrafię gotować... spowodowałem pożar... wrzuciłem kawałek skorupki do ciasta... i nie wyjąłem jej... i nie miałem zamiaru nikomu się do tego przyznać.

Jego wyznanie musiało wstrząsnąć Louisem, wstał bowiem i wyszedł z pokoju. Ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach, Harry próbował jakoś się pozbierać. Po chwili Louis wrócił z pudełkiem chusteczek. Podniósł go bez wysiłku i posadził sobie na kolanach.

– Dobra, a teraz wyjaśnij mi wszystko.

Harry wytarł twarz chusteczką, czując się głupio z powodu swej reakcji.

– Co mam ci wyjaśnić?

– Opinię na temat mężczyzn lubiących ciasteczka. Czy ty chciałeś mi coś udowodnić?

– Właściwie chodziło mi o Gemmę – wyszeptał.

– Przecież powiedziałeś, że piekłeś je dla mnie.

– Tak. Wczoraj przestrzegłeś mnie, żebym nie zapomniał, kim jestem, żebym się odnalazł i... myślę, że ta nagła chęć upieczenia czegokolwiek była reakcją na twoją uwagę. Możesz mi wierzyć, po dzisiejszym dniu zdałem sobie sprawę, że w kuchni nigdy nie będę wart złamanego szeląga.

– Nie przypominam sobie, bym ci sugerował "odnalezienie się" w kuchni – powiedział zakłopotany Louis.

– No, Gemma też ma w tym swój udział. To ona dała mi przepis. Moja siostra chyba wierzy, że kobieta może zmusić mężczyznę, by zaprzedał jej serce i duszę, jeśli potrafi piec czekoladowe ciasteczka.

– A ty pragniesz mego serca i duszy?

– Oczywiście, że nie! Nie bądź śmieszny.

Tomlinson zawahał się przez moment.

– Byłoby to dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, gdybym wyznał, że ja pragnę twego serca i duszy?

Harry ledwie go słuchał. Nie był w nastroju do takich rozmów. Udowodnił właśnie, jak beznadziejnie spisuje się w kuchni. Braki w tej dziedzinie nigdy dotąd specjalnie go nie martwiły. Teraz uczynił autentyczny wysiłek i wszystko spaliło na panewce.

– Coś musiało się poplątać w moich genach – mruknął w zadumie.

– Hazza! – Louis zrobił niezadowoloną minę – Słyszałeś, o co cię pytałem?

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Powiedziałem ci coś ważnego. Widzę jednak, że mnie zmuszasz, bym wyraził to bez słów – ująwszy twarz Harry’ego w dłonie, Louis zbliżył usta do jego  warg. Tym razem go nie pocałował. Koniuszkiem języka obrysował kształt jego ust. Wszystkie przygnębiające  myśli  rozwiały się w mgnieniu oka i odpłynęły w nieznane. Przestał myśleć, przestał oddychać, wszystko straciło znaczenie poza  tym,  że Louis tulił go w ramionach. Ogień  w  piekarniku  był  niczym w porównaniu z ogniem, który Louis  rozpalił  w jego ciele.  Nie panując  nad sobą, zarzucił mu ręce  na szyję i przylgnął do niego z całej siły, poddając się bez reszty uczuciom, które w nim wzbudzał.

– A widzisz! – szepnął Louis, wspierając się czołem o jego czoło i oddychając ciężko. Głos mu się łamał.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jak gdyby te słowa wyjaśniały wszystko. Harry powoli otworzył oczy i zaczerpnął powietrza, próbując uspokoić oddech.

Tomlinson zanurzył palce w jego włosach i znów go pocałował. Dłonie Harry’ego powędrowały ku szyi Louisa, przesunęły się po ramionach i wzdłuż rąk. Jego dotyk sprawił mu wyraźną przyjemność,  bowiem zamruczał coś  bowiem i jeszcze mocniej wpił się w jego wargi.

– Niestety, chyba nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, by to usłyszeć – powiedział czule.

– Co usłyszeć? – spytał Styles, gdy mógł wreszcie wydobyć z siebie głos.

– To, co ci powiedziałem.

 – Co mianowicie?

– Zapomnij o ciasteczkach.

Harry zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

– Nigdy ci nie mówiłem, byś sprawdzał, kim jesteś. Sugerowałem wyłącznie, byś nie stracił własnej osobowości. Życiowe cele – w porządku, trzeba je mieć, ale powinieneś zrobić rachunek kosztów.

– Och! – myśli wciąż mu się gmatwały, nie docierały do niego właściwe znaczenia słów.

– Nic ci nie będzie? – spytał Louis, przesuwając pieszczotliwie koniuszkami palców po jego policzku i zamykając pocałunkiem oczy.

Harry pokręcił głową z trudem.

 

**

– James Corden pragnie pana natychmiast widzieć – poinformowała panna Calder Harry’ego, gdy wszedł do biura w czwartek rano.

Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Na ten dzień czekał pięć długich lat.

– Czy powiedział w jakiej sprawie? – spytał, usiłując zachować spokój przynajmniej na zewnątrz.

– Nie – odrzekła sekretarka – Poprosił mnie tylko, bym przekazała,  że  chciałby  się  z  panem  widzieć  w porze wygodnej dla pana.

Harry osunął się na miękkie siedzenie fotela. Oparł łokcie na biurku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując uporządkować poplątane myśli.

– W porze wygodnej dla mnie – powtórzył szeptem – Nie dostałem awansu. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

– Harry – powiedziała surowo sekretarka, zwracając się do niego po imieniu, co się nigdy przedtem nie zdarzyło – Myślę, że wyciągasz pochopne wnioski.

Styles spojrzał na nią, zirytowany jej niedomyślnością.

– Gdyby miał zamiar mianować mnie wiceprezesem, zaprosiłby mnie do siebie późnym popołudniem. Zawsze tak postępuje. Następnie palnąłby mówkę, jakim to jestem lojalnym pracownikiem, cennym nabytkiem dla firmy itd., itp. To, że chce ze mną mówić teraz , oznacza... Cóż, wie pani, co to oznacza.

– Jestem pewna, że się mylisz – odrzekła spokojnie panna Calder – Proponuję, byś się pozbierał i poszedł do niego, zanim się rozmyśli.

 

*

– I co? – Eleanor Calder patrzyła w napięciu, jak Harry powoli sadowi się przy biurku – Co się stało? Nie siedź tak. Mów coś.

Harry powoli przeniósł wzrok z telefonu na sekretarkę. Potem zaśmiał się cicho. Nie mógł się powstrzymać; chichotał jak szalony, zasłonił więc usta obiema rękami. Gdy był już w stanie mówić, otarł spływające po policzkach łzy.

– Po pierwsze, zapytał mnie, czy zechciałbym przenieść się do innego gabinetu na czas malowania mojego.

– Co takiego?

Styles pomyślał, że gdy James zadał mu to pytanie,  musiał  wyglądać tak jak panna Calder w tej chwili.

– Moja pierwsza reakcja była identyczna. Nie zrozumiałem, o co mu chodzi. Wyjaśnił mi, że ma zamiar urządzić na nowo mój gabinet, żeby był godny wiceprezesa do spraw marketingu.

– Dostałeś awans? – Eleanor klasnęła w dłonie z nieukrywaną radością.

– Dostałem – powiedział cicho Harry, zamykając oczy – Naprawdę dostałem.

– Gratuluję!

– Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję.

Sięgnął po słuchawkę telefonu. _Muszę podzielić się nowiną z Louisem_. Zaledwie dwa dni temu Tomlinson powiedział, że powinien dążyć do spełnienia swych marzeń, a już dziś wszystko ułożyło się po jego myśli.

Telefon nie odpowiadał, Harry odłożył więc słuchawkę, bardzo zawiedziony. Odczuwał nieprzepartą potrzebę porozmawiania z nim, próbował więc co pół godziny,  aż wreszcie  pomyślał,  że za chwilę zwariuje. Pogrążył się w pracy, którą przerwała mu w południe sekretarka, mówiąc, że przyszła osoba, z którą był umówiony na lunch.

– Niech wejdzie tutaj – mruknął zirytowany.

Ku jego zdumieniu, do gabinetu wszedł Louis i klapnął w fotelu naprzeciwko biurka.

– Lou!  – wykrzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi – Próbuję się z tobą połączyć przez cały ranek. Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Idziemy razem na lunch, zapomniałeś?

 


	8. Rozdział ósmy

 

 

 

– Louis – Harry obszedł biurko i stanął przed nim – James wezwał mnie rano do siebie. Dostałem awans. Masz przed sobą wiceprezesa firmy Lonsdale.

Przez chwilę Louis się nie odzywał. Potem spytał, powoli, z namysłem, jak gdyby nie był pewien, czy słuch go nie myli:

– Dostałeś awans?

– Tak! – potwierdził radośnie brunet – Tak!

Entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową, tak gwałtownie, że omal nie zwichnął sobie szyi.

Tomlinson objął go mocno, podniósł i zaczął z nim wirować, pokrzykując radośnie.

Harry nigdy w życiu nie odczuwał głębszej radości. Awans wydawał mu się nierealny, póki nie  podzielił się wiadomością z Louisem.  To on był pierwszą osobą, której pragnął o tym powiedzieć. Stał się ośrodkiem jego życia i nadszedł czas, by przyznać, że się w nim zakochał.

Nie posiadając się ze szczęścia, uśmiechnął się do niego i impulsywnie zanurzył palce w jego włosach. Pocałował go drżącymi wargami, a potem spojrzał mu z uśmiechem w  oczy.

– Haz – powiedział  zdławionym  głosem Louis – Co ty ze mną wyrabiasz!

Styles chciał, by Louis całował go tak, jak ostatnio, by zabrakło mu tchu. Był to najszczęśliwszy moment w jego życiu, a poczucie szczęścia tylko częściowo wiązało się z awansem. Najważniejszy okazał się Louis oraz miłość, którą do niego czuł.

Ktoś zakasłał nerwowo za ich  plecami. Harry spojrzał ze zniecierpliwieniem w stronę drzwi.

– Panie Styles – uśmiechnęła się szeroko sekretarka.

– Tak? – Harry oderwał się od Louisa i przygładził włosy, usiłując odzyskać swój kierowniczy autorytet.

– Wychodzę. Zastąpi mnie panna Campbell.

– My... ja teraz idę na lunch.

– Powiem pannie Campbell.

– Po południu chciałbym zwołać zebranie pracowników i powiadomić ich o awansie.

Eleanor skinęła głową, ale oczy się jej śmiały, gdy popatrzyła na Louisa.

– Wszyscy chyba już się domyślili po... hałasie, który dobiegał z pana gabinetu kilka minut temu.

Sekretarka zamknęła za sobą drzwi i w tej samej chwili Louis na nowo pochwycił Harry’ego w ramiona.

– W  którym  miejscu skończyliśmy?

– Wychodziliśmy właśnie na lunch.

– Ja przypominam sobie coś zupełnie innego.

Harry roześmiał się i uścisnął go mocno, przepełniony coraz większą miłością.

– Myślę, że obaj trochę się zapomnieliśmy. Jesteś gotów?

– Dla ciebie zawsze do usług – jego namiętne spojrzenie mówiło, że miał na myśli coś innego, niż lunch.

Styles poczuł, że się czerwieni.

– Lou – szepnął, spuszczając wzrok  – Zachowuj się przyzwoicie. Proszę.

– Staram się jak mogę w tych warunkach – odpowiedział mu również szeptem, patrząc na niego figlarnie – Muszę ci uświadomić, gdybyś się jeszcze tego nie domyślił, że szaleję za tobą, kochanie.

– Ja... ja też za tobą przepadam.

– To świetnie – objął go ramieniem w pasie i wyprowadził z gabinetu, po czym przeszli tak całym korytarzem aż do windy. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenia swoich współpracowników, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przejmował się tym, co sobie pomyślą.

Poszli do Il Bistro, jednej z najlepszych restauracji w mieście. Nastrój był uroczysty i Louis, odgrywając rolę dżentelmena w każdym calu, nie chciał pozwolić, by Harry zajrzał do karty, nalegając, że sam coś dla niego wybierze.

– Lou – powiedział cicho, gdy kelner odszedł od stolika – Chcę zapłacić za ten lunch. To sprawa służbowa.

Tomlinson uniósł brwi.

– A jak uzasadnisz ten  wydatek,  gdy twój szef cię o to zapyta?

– Oprócz świętowania sukcesu, o którym nie wiedziałem do dzisiejszego ranka, jest jeszcze inny powód, dla którego cię tu zaprosiłem. Już wcześniej ci mówiłem, że z chwilą otrzymania awansu moje życie ulegnie zmianie. Nowe obowiązki będą wymagały większego zaangażowania i mogą drastycznie rozluźnić nasze relacje. A ja chciałbym, żeby były bliższe. I sądzę, że znalazłem na to sposób.

– Sposób? – powtórzył Louis.

Rozmowę przerwał im kelner, który przyniósł butelkę drogiego francuskiego wina.  Odkorkował ją i nalał odrobinę Louisowi do spróbowania. Gdy Tomlinson skinął głową na znak aprobaty, kelner napełnił im kieliszki  i oddalił się dyskretnie.

– No więc o czym mówiłeś?

Harry sięgnął przez stół i wziął go za rękę.

– Zawsze byłeś wobec mnie szczery i uczciwy. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że bardzo to w tobie cenię. Gdy cię kiedyś zapytałem o pracę, przyznałeś się, że owszem, pracowałeś, a potem przestałeś. Widać, że nie brakuje ci pieniędzy, ale przecież poza nimi istnieje coś nie mniej ważnego.

Louis puścił jego dłoń i zaczął obracać w palcach kieliszek z winem.

– A co to takiego?

– Brakuje ci celu.

Spojrzał mu w oczy, unosząc pytająco brwi.

– Nie masz określonych zainteresowań. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni obserwowałem, jak przeskakujesz z jednej dziedziny do drugiej. Najpierw piłka nożna, potem gry komputerowe, jeszcze później latawce, a jutro z pewnością wymyślisz coś innego.

– Podróże – skończył za niego – Myślałem serio o zwiedzaniu. Bardzo chciałbym pojechać do Hongkongu.

– Hongkong – powtórzył Styles, gestykulując żywo – To właśnie miałem na myśli.

 Serce niemal przestało mu bić na myśl, że mógłby go nie widzieć przez tyle czasu. Przyzwyczaił się,  że Louis jest tuż obok, że dzieli z nim wolne chwile. Nie dość, że się w nim zakochał, to jeszcze w błyskawicznym tempie stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

– Uważasz podróże za coś zdrożnego?

– Ależ nie – odparł szybko Harry –  Ale co będziesz robił, gdy wyczerpią cię rozrywki i znudzą podróże? Co będziesz robił, gdy skończą ci się pieniądze?

– Będę się zastanawiał, gdy to już się stanie.

– Rozumiem.

– Haz, w twoich ustach brzmi to jak koniec świata. Wierz mi, bogactwo to naprawdę nie wszystko. Jeśli zabraknie mi pieniędzy – świetnie. Jeśli nie zabraknie – też dobrze.

– Rozumiem – powtórzył z nieszczęśliwą miną.

– Już to mówiłeś kilka minut temu.

– Martwię się o ciebie. Możemy mieszkać w tym samym bloku, ale nasze światy różnią się od siebie diametralnie. Moja przyszłość jest nakreślona aż do chwili, gdy przejdę na emeryturę w wieku sześćdziesięciu pięciu lat. Wiem, czego chcę, i wiem, jak to zdobyć.

– Kiedyś też tak myślałem, zrozumiałem jednak, jak to wszystko jest mało ważne.

– Wcale tak nie musi być – powiedział stanowczo Harry – Posłuchaj, chcę ci zaproponować coś ważnego, ale nie odpowiadaj mi teraz. Daję ci czas do namysłu. Obiecaj, że przynajmniej rozważysz moją propozycję.

– Czy to propozycja małżeństwa? – zażartował Tomlinson.

– Nie – brunet wygładził lnianą serwetkę na kolanach, chcąc ukryć drżenie palców – Proponuję ci pracę.

– Co takiego? –  Louis z wrażenia uniósł się na krześle.

Harry rozejrzał się ze zmieszaniem dookoła i spostrzegł, że niektórzy ludzie przerwali jedzenie i przyglądają się im.

– Czemu się tak dziwisz? Praca zmieni twój stosunek do życia.

– A jakie stanowisko mi proponujesz?

– Nie wiem, przynajmniej na razie. Musimy ustalić pewne sprawy ze współpracownikami. Jestem jednak pewny, że znajdzie się stanowisko odpowiadające twoim kwalifikacjom.

Louis spoważniał i nie odzywał się przez długą chwilę.

– Uważasz, że praca zapewniłaby mi cel w życiu?

– Tak właśnie uważam.

Jego zdaniem praca nauczyłaby Louisa patrzeć w przyszłość, a nie tylko żyć dniem dzisiejszym. Musiałby wstawać rano, zamiast wylegiwać się w łóżku do dziewiątej czy dziesiątej.

– Haz...

– Zanim powiesz cokolwiek – przerwał mu – Chciałbym, żebyś poważnie przemyślał moją ofertę.

Louis spojrzał tak poważnie, jak nigdy dotąd, zupełnie inaczej niż w chwilach, gdy chciał go pocałować. Wyraźnie błądził gdzieś myślami.

Podczas posiłku rzadko się odzywał, co zresztą wcale Harry’ego nie dziwiło. Rozważał ofertę, a właśnie na tym mu zależało. Miał nadzieję, że podejmie właściwą decyzję. Kochał go tak bardzo, że pragnął upodobnić jego świat do swojego.

Mimo protestów Louisa, Styles zapłacił za lunch. Louis odprowadził go do biura i przystanął na chodniku, żegnając się. Harry pocałował go w policzek i raz jeszcze poprosił, by przemyślał jego propozycję.

– Dobrze –  obiecał,  przesuwając pieszczotliwie palcem po jego policzku, po czym odszedł.

 

*

– Czy ktoś dzwonił? – spytał Harry Danielle Campbell, która zastępowała jego sekretarkę.

– Tak – odrzekła kobieta, nie podnosząc oczu znad monitora – Jakaś Gemma. Nie podała nazwiska. Powiedziała, że zadzwoni później.

– Dziękuję.  

Usiadł przy biurku w gabinecie i zadzwonił do siostry.

– Gems, tu Harry. Czy to ty dzwoniłaś?

– Wiem, że nie powinnam zawracać ci głowy w biurze, ale  nigdy nie mogę złapać cię na komórkę, a muszę spytać cię o coś ważnego.

– O co chodzi? – Harry sięgnął po formularz, zamierzając go wypełnić w trakcie rozmowy. Czasami mijało dobrych kilka minut, zanim Gemmie udało się dotrzeć do sedna sprawy.

– Zostało mi kilka pięknych cukinii z mojego ogrodu. Może chciałbyś jedną?

– Mniej więcej tak samo, jak bólu głowy.

Po historii z ciasteczkami Styles poprzysiągł sobie, że nie spojrzy więcej na żaden przepis.

– Cukinie są wspaniałe o tej porze roku – powiedziała Gemma, jak gdyby to wystarczyło, by nakłonić brata do wzięcia całej ciężarówki.

Harry postawiłby na szali nawet swój awans, że siostra nie zadzwoniła po to, by rozmawiać o cukiniach. Był to wyłącznie  pretekst  i  teraz  musiał zagrać w zgaduj-zgadulę. Przebiegł w myśli różne ewentualności i wstrzelił się bezbłędnie.

– Możemy uważać  temat  cukinii  za  skończony, a co do Michelle, to nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by się nią zaopiekować, jeśli potrzebna ci moja pomoc.

– Och, Hazza, naprawdę? Byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyś zajął się nią za dwa tygodnie od tej soboty.

– Przez całą noc? – mimo że bardzo kochał siostrzenicę, perspektywa spędzenia z nią kolejnej nocy napawała go przerażeniem. Choć Louis z pewnością byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc mu pomóc.

– Ależ nie, tylko na wieczór. Szef Roberta zaprosił nas na kolację i nie bardzo wypada nam zabrać ze sobą dziecko. Mówiłam ci już, że Robert otrzymał poważny awans?

– Nie.

– Taka jestem z niego dumna. Myślę, że jest najlepszym księgowym w Manchesterze.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie powiedzieć siostrze o wielkiej nowinie, ale nie chciał zakłócać jej radości z powodu awansu męża. Powie im za dwa tygodnie, gdy podrzucą Michelle.

– Bardzo chętnie zajmę się Michelle – powtórzył, i, zaznaczając datę w kalendarzu, uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. Może i był do niczego w kuchni, ale z siostrzenicą szło mu całkiem nieźle. Może jeszcze przyjdzie czas, gdy zastanowi się poważnie nad możliwością zafundowania sobie dziecka, a może dwojga dzieci – oczywiście nie teraz, lecz kiedyś, w przyszłości.

– Dobrze. Zatem do zobaczenia siedemnastego.

 

*

Harry wrócił do domu pijany. Zebranie ze współpracownikami miało szalenie sympatyczny przebieg. Po piątej obie asystentki zaprosiły go na drinka, by oblać awans. Niespodziewanie wpadło jeszcze kilka osób z wydziału i każdy z nich koniecznie chciał się z nim napić. Około siódmej był już mocno zarumieniony i podekscytowany. Prawdopodobnie porządna kolacja zniwelowałaby skutki alkoholu, ale Harry chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.

Minęło niespełna pół godziny, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Pił właśnie herbatę, przebrany już w szlafrok.

– Haz, mówi Louis. Czy mogę wpaść na chwilę?

– Daj mi pięć minut na przebranie się.

Otworzył mu drzwi, ubrany w dżinsy i sweter.

– Cześć – powitał go wesoło, świadomy, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w nienaturalnym grymasie.

Louis ledwie na niego spojrzał. Wszedł nachmurzony, z rękami w kieszeniach. Nie usiadł, lecz zaczął przemierzać pokój niczym żołnierz sprawujący wartę. Styles usiadł na brzegu kanapy, obserwując go uważnie. Był pełny animuszu i radosny po całym pełnym wydarzeń dniu. Bawiło go wyraźne poruszenie Louisa.

– Sądzę, że przyszedłeś porozmawiać o mojej ofercie? – spytał, zdziwiony, że tak panuje nad głosem.

Tomlinson milczał przez chwilę, przeczesując palcami gęste włosy.

– Tak, właśnie o tym chciałbym porozmawiać.

– Nie rób tego.

– Dlaczego? – Louis zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony.

– Ponieważ chcę, żebyś miał więcej czasu na rozważenie mojej propozycji.

– Najpierw muszę ci coś wyjaśnić.

Harry nie słuchał. Miał mu do powiedzenia coś znacznie ważniejszego.

– Jesteś przystojny, inteligentny i pociągający – zaczął z entuzjazmem – Mógłbyś być, kimkolwiek zechcesz, Lou!

– Haz...

Brunet pogroził mu palcem, kręcąc głową.

– Jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć.

– Tak?

– Jestem w tobie zakochany – jego wyznanie rozpłynęło się w głośnym ziewnięciu. Speszony, zasłonił usta dłonią – Oo, przepraszam.

Louis zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Haz, ty piłeś?

– Ociupinkę – zademonstrował mu ilość dwoma palcami – Tylko tyle, ale przede wszystkim jestem szczęśliwy.

– Harry! – wymówił jego imię z długim westchnieniem – Nie wierzę ci.

– Dlaczego? Czy chcesz, żebym wykrzyczał to na cały Manchester?  Chętnie to zrobię. Patrz!

Pobiegł w podskokach do kuchni i rozsunął oszklone drzwi. Skutki alkoholu częściowo minęły, ale odczuwał nieprzepartą potrzebę powiedzenia Louisowi, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy. Już zbyt długo omijali ten temat.

Wyszedł na balkon i wystawił rozgorączkowaną twarz na podmuch wiatru. Złożywszy dłonie wokół ust, krzyknął głośno:

– Kocham Louisa Tomlinsona! – zadowolony, odwrócił się do niego przodem i rozłożył ręce najszerzej jak mógł – Widzisz, oznajmiłem to całemu światu.

Louis podszedł do niego i objął go, zamykając przy tym oczy. Harry oczekiwał po nim większej wylewności.

– Nie wydajesz się zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu – rzucił prowokująco.

– Nie jesteś sobą.

– Kim więc jestem? – podparłszy się pod boki,  brunet utkwił w nim wyzywające spojrzenie – Czuję się normalnie. Założę się, że myślisz, iż jestem pijany. Otóż wcale nie jestem.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego pokierował go do kuchni, po czym zajął się parzeniem kawy.

– Rzuciłem kofeinę – oznajmił Harry.

– Kiedy? Przecież piłeś kawę podczas lunchu.

– Właśnie w tej chwili – zachichotał – No, Lou! – wykrzyknął, pochylając się ku niemu i pstrykając palcami – Rozluźnij się trochę.

– Muszę się zająć doprowadzeniem cię do stanu trzeźwości.

– Mógłbyś mnie pocałować.

– Mógłbym – przyznał – Ale nie pocałuję.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ jeśli to zrobię, mogę stracić panowanie nad sobą.

Styles westchnął i zamknął oczy.

– To najbardziej  romantyczna rzecz, jaką mi kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś.

Louis przesunął dłonią po twarzy i pochylił się nad blatem kuchennym.

– Jadłeś coś od lunchu?

– Jedną faszerowaną pieczarkę, jedną śliwkę w bekonie i kawałek selera napełniony jakąś masą serową.

– A kolacja?

– Miałem zamiar zrobić sobie tosta, ale nie byłem głodny.

– Po całej tej masie jedzenia… No cóż, wcale się nie dziwię.

– Usiłujesz być złośliwy? Och, chwileczkę, miałem cię o coś zapytać.

Przymknąwszy jedno oko, usiłował przypomnieć sobie datę, którą wspomniała jego siostra.

– Masz jakieś plany na siedemnastego?

– Siedemnastego? A o co chodzi?

– Michelle przychodzi z wizytą  do wujka Harolda i wiem, że chciałaby się spotkać również z tobą.

Louis był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– Niestety, ten wieczór mam zajęty.

– No cóż, poradzę sobie sam. Przedtem też jakoś mi się udało.

Kawa zaparzyła się; Tomlinson nalał pełną filiżankę, po czym podał ją Harry’emu, wciąż nachmurzony.

– Och, Lou, co się z tobą dzieje? Odkąd tylko przyszedłeś, zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Już dawno powinniśmy się całować, a ty mnie po prostu ignorujesz!

– Wypij kawę.

Stał nad nim, póki nie podniósł filiżanki do ust. Skrzywił się, upiwszy łyk, ponieważ kawa była straszliwie gorąca.

– No, pij do dna.

Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Sącząc kawę, przez cały czas obserwował  Louisa, który krążył bezustannie  po kuchni,  jak gdyby nie mógł ustać w miejscu. Był czymś wyraźnie zdenerwowany i Styles bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, czym.

– Zrobione! – oznajmił, odstawiając filiżankę, zadowolony z siebie – Lou, czy ty mnie kochasz?

Gość przystanął i spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy.

– Tak bardzo, że samemu trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

– To dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą – Zaczynałem już w to wątpić.

– Gdzie trzymasz aspirynę? – zaczął bezładnie szukać w szafkach kuchennych.

– Aspirynę? Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że moje zachowanie przyprawia cię o ból głowy?

– Nie – odwrócił się i powiedział z czułym uśmiechem – Chcę, żebyś ją miał na podorędziu jutro rano, bo z pewnością będzie ci potrzebna.

Miłość Harry’ego do Louisa rosła w postępie geometrycznym.

– Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry!

– Gdy się obudzisz, weź od razu dwie tabletki. Powinno ci  trochę  pomóc – przykucnął  przed  nim i ujął jego obie dłonie – Wyjeżdżam jutro na kilka dni. Zadzwonię do ciebie, dobrze?

– Przemyślisz sobie moją propozycję, prawda? Po powrocie powiesz mi, co postanowiłeś  – musiał przerwać z powodu ziewnięcia, tak potężnego, że szczęka omal nie wyskoczyła mu z zawiasów – Myślę, że powinienem się położyć, prawda?

 

*

Rano obudził go gniewny terkot budzika. Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę za świdrującego bólu w skroniach. Z trudem usiadł na łóżku, jęcząc z bólu. Dowlókł się jakoś do kuchni i spostrzegł stojący na bufecie flakonik z aspiryną. Przypomniał sobie, że Louis prosił, by zażył ją zaraz po obudzeniu.

– Niech Bóg błogosławi tego faceta – powiedział głośno i skrzywił się na dźwięk własnego głosu.

W biurze funkcjonował tylko na pół pary. Eleanor Calder nie wyglądała lepiej od niego. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

– Kawa gotowa – poinformowała go sekretarka.

– Zrobiła pani również sobie?

– Tak.

– Jest jakaś poczta?

– Nic, co nie mogłoby zaczekać. Pan Corden był tu z samego rana. Powiedział, bym dała panu do przejrzenia to czasopismo, a zrobi na panu takie wrażenie, jak na nim.

Harry rzucił okiem na _Business Monthly_ sprzed sześciu lat. Było to czasopismo o tematyce handlowej, bardzo cenione w kręgach przemysłowych.

– Ale przecież to wydanie sprzed kilku lat – zdziwił się, zachodząc w głowę, po co szef kazał mu to czytać.

– Pan Corden powiedział, że jest tu coś bardzo ciekawego na temat pana przyjaciela.

– Mojego przyjaciela?

– Tak, tego o błękitnych oczach – Louisa Tomlinsona.

 


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

 

 

Harry poczekał, aż panna Calder wyjdzie z pokoju, po czym otworzył czasopismo. Cały artykuł był poświęcony Louisowi. Zdjęcie przedstawiało go znacznie młodszego na tle sklepu firmowego Rainy Day Cookies, najbardziej znanej firmy cukierniczej w całym kraju.

Harry uwielbiał ciasteczka Rainy Day Cookies. Produkowano je w różnych odmianach, ale czekoladowe były wprost fantastyczne.

Gdy przeczytał dwa dalsze akapity, pomyślał, że za chwilę zwymiotuje. Przerwał czytanie i zamknął oczy, walcząc z ogarniającymi go mdłościami. Przyciskając ręką żołądek, zmusił się, by wrócić do artykułu. Jego otępiały umysł magazynował szczegóły fantastycznego sukcesu Louisa.

Zaczął karierę w matczynej kuchni, będąc jeszcze na studiach. Jego specjalnością były ciasteczka czekoladowe, które stały się tak popularne, że ani się obejrzał, jak wpadł w diabelski młyn, który wywindował go na sam szczyt w świecie przemysłu. W wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat Louis Tomlinson był multimilionerem.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że jakieś sześć miesięcy temu czytał w tym samym periodyku, że firma została właśnie sprzedana za nieujawnioną  sumę.  Kwota, na jaką ją szacowano, spowodowała u niego zawrót głowy.

Oparłszy łokcie na biurku, wziął parę głębokich oddechów, by się uspokoić. Zrobił z siebie kompletnego idiotkę wobec Louisa, a co gorsza, on mu na to pozwolił. To upokorzenie będzie pamiętać chyba do końca życia.

Pomyśleć, że piekł ciastka dla króla ciasteczek i omal nie spalił przy tym całej kuchni! Ale to poniżenie było niczym w porównaniu z wczorajszą rozmową, kiedy to truł mu o przedsiębiorczości, ambicji, życiowych celach, zanim – Boże drogi, to już zupełnie nie do zniesienia! – zaproponował mu pracę. Jakże Louis musiał śmiać się w duchu.

Eleanor przyniosła pocztę i położyła ją na rogu biurka. Harry spojrzał na nią i zrozumiał, że nie da rady wytrzymać w biurze przez cały dzień.

– Idę do domu.

– Słucham? – panna Calder stanęła jak wryta.

– Jeśli ktoś będzie mnie szukał, powiedz, że źle się czuję i jestem w domu.

Styles wiedział, że jego asystentka przeżyła coś w rodzaju szoku. Przez wszystkie lata pracy w Lonsdale nie opuścił ani jednego dnia.

– Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek rano – powiedział, stojąc już w drzwiach.

– Mam nadzieję, że będzie się pan czuł lepiej.

– Z pewnością.

Potrzebował trochę czasu w samotności, by wylizać rany i pozbierać okruchy potrzaskanej dumy. Pomyśleć, że zaledwie kilka godzin temu po pijanemu wyznał Louisowi Tomlinsonowi dozgonną miłość.

Wchodząc do mieszkania poczuł się, jakby znalazł się w schronie. W tej chwili był bezpieczny, odgrodzony od świata zewnętrznego. W końcu będzie musiał doń wrócić i stawić mu czoło, ale na razie miał spokój.

Zarzucił na ramiona włóczkowy  szal  zrobiony przez siostrę i  wpatrywał się niewidzącym  wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Ależ był głupi! Zbłaźnił się kompletnie! Odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy i kilkakrotnie głęboko  odetchnął.  Chciał zrzucić z siebie gniew i urazę, by nie przekształciły się w gorycz. Nie pozwolił sobie na rozważania typu _co by było gdyby_. Spróbował podejść do sprawy bardziej pozytywnie. Następnym razem będzie umiał strzec swego serca.

W godzinę później obudził się, zdumiony tym, że zasnął. Otulił się kocem i zaczął analizować sytuację. Sprawy nie miały się wcale tak źle. Osiągnął swój najważniejszy cel – został wiceprezesem do spraw marketingu. Był zadowolony z życia. Jeśli niekiedy odczuwał tęsknotę za własną rodziną, to przecież miała Gemmę. Tłumiąc westchnienie, Harry powiedział sobie, że nie brakuje mu niczego. Cieszy się szacunkiem, ma dobrą pracę, jest zdrowy. Życie jest piękne.

Głowa go bolała, żołądek też dawał się we znaki, ale koło południa zrobił sobie rosół z torebki i zmusił się, by choć trochę zjeść. Wkładał właśnie talerz do zlewu, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Jedynie panna Calder wiedziała, że Harry jest w domu, i miała dzwonić tylko w bardzo ważnych sprawach.

– Haz, mówi Louis.

– Cześć, Lou – powiedział, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał obojętnie – Czym mogę ci służyć?

– Dzwoniłem do pracy, ale twoja sekretarka powiedziała, że poszedłeś do domu, ponieważ źle się czułeś.

– Tak. Myślę, że wczoraj wieczorem wypiłem więcej, niż mi się zdawało. Miałem koszmarnego kaca, gdy się obudziłem dziś rano.

– Znalazłeś aspirynę na bufecie?

– Tak. Teraz przypominam sobie, że byłeś u mnie wieczorem – myślał gorączkowo, chcąc zatrzeć ślady – Pewnie zrobiłem z siebie idiotę? – silił się na lekki ton – Nie powiedziałem przypadkiem czegoś kłopotliwego dla mnie lub dla ciebie?

– Nie pamiętasz? – Tomlinson roześmiał się cicho.

Oczywiście, że pamiętał, ale wolałby raczej, by go torturowano, niż miałby się do tego przyznać.

– Trochę, ale na większość wieczoru  urwał mi się film.

– Gdy tylko wrócę do Manchesteru, pomogę ci przypomnieć sobie każde słowo.

– Na twoim miejscu zapomniałbym o wszystkim, co ci powiedziałem.

– Hazza – powiedział czule Louis – Może zrobimy ten krok od razu?

– Myślę... myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym później... naprawdę... ponieważ nie byłem wtedy sobą.

Łzy zebrały się w kącikach jego oczu i spłynęły po policzkach. Wściekły na siebie za ten wybuch uczuć, otarł je wierzchem dłoni.

– Lepiej się już czujesz?

– Tak... nie. Właśnie miałem zamiar się położyć.

– Połóż się, odpocznij. Wracam w niedzielę. Przylatuję wczesnym popołudniem. Chciałbym, żebyśmy zjedli razem kolację.

– Oczywiście – zgodziłby się na wszystko, byle tylko skończyć tę rozmowę. Rana była zbyt świeża, wciąż krwawiła. Do niedzieli zdoła się jakoś pozbierać i łatwiej sprosta sytuacji. Do niedzieli zdoła ukryć swój ból.

– A więc do zobaczenia koło piątej.

– W niedzielę – dopowiedział, czując się jak robot, zaprogramowany, by robić dokładniej to, czego zażąda jego użytkownik. Nie miał zamiaru jeść kolacji z Louisem. A on wkrótce się dowie, dlaczego.

 

*

Jedynym sposobem, by przetrwać jakoś tę sobotę, była praca. Harry wstąpił do biura, by przejrzeć korespondencję, którą zostawiła mu na biurku panna Calder. Wiadomość o jego awansie  miała być  opublikowana w niedzielnym wydaniu Manchester Times, ale musiał nastąpić jakiś przeciek, prawdopodobnie ze strony szefa, znalazł bowiem w korespondencji zaproszenie na lunch z okazji konferencji miejscowych handlowców, którzy osiągnęli znaczący sukces. Konferencja miała się odbyć siedemnastego, czyli już za dwa tygodnie, Harry spędził więc sporo czasu, przygotowując notatki do wystąpienia.

W niedzielny poranek obudził się ociężały i bez humoru. Natychmiast uzmysłowił sobie, jakie jest źródło jego złego samopoczucia. Po południu stanie oko w oko z Louisem. Przez ostatnie dwa dni dokładnie planował, co powie i jak się zachowa.

Louis przyszedł o wpół do piątej. Styles otworzył mu drzwi, ubrany w granatowe spodnie i kremowy sweter. Włosy miał upięte.

– Haz! – wzrok miał wygłodniały. Przestąpił próg i pochwycił go w ramiona.

Nim Harry się połapał, że Louis chce go pocałować, było już za późno na ukrycie reakcji. Przytulił go mocno do siebie i namiętnie wpił wargi w jego usta. Styles zapomniał o swych pretensjach i odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Tomlinson wsunął palce w jego włosy i ściągnął z nich gumkę, nie przestając go całować.

– Dwa dni nigdy mi się tak nie dłużyły – powiedział, chwytając zębami jego dolną wargę.

Starając się odzyskać zimną krew, Harry uwolnił się z jego objęć.

– Napijesz się kawy?

– Nie. Chcę tylko ciebie.

Odsunął się, ale Louis znów go pochwycił i przygarnął w ciepły azyl swych ramion. Splótł ręce na jego plecach i spojrzał czule w oczy. Szósty zmysł podpowiedział mu, że coś jest nie tak.

– Coś się stało? – spytał.

– Nie... i tak – przyznał sucho Harry – Trafił mi przypadkiem do rąk stary egzemplarz _Business Monthly_. Czy coś ci to mówi?

Tomlinson zawahał się i przez długą chwilę Harry wątpił, czy się w ogóle odezwie.

– Zatem wiesz?

– O tym, że jesteś, czy też kiedyś byłeś królem ciasteczek na cały świat? Wiem.

Zmrużył oczy.

– Jesteś na mnie zły.

Styles westchnął. Wiele zależało od tego, w jaki sposób mu to powie. Mimo iż ćwiczył swą przemowę wielokrotnie podczas weekendu, było to znacznie trudniejsze, aniżeli mógł przypuszczać. Jednakże powziął silne postanowienie, że zachowa spokój i obojętność.

– Jestem raczej zakłopotany –  powiedział w końcu – Szkoda, że mnie nie uprzedziłeś, zanim zrobiłem z siebie idiotę.

– Haz, wiem, że masz wszelkie prawo mieć do mnie pretensje – puścił go i zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo po kuchni oraz salonie, pocierając kark – To nie była żadna tajemnica. Sprzedałem interes prawie sześć miesięcy temu i wziąłem sobie urlop, bo, do cholery, naprawdę go potrzebowałem! Doprowadziłem się do takiego stanu, że lepiej nie mówić. Mój psychiatra twierdzi, że znajdowałem się na krawędzi kompletnego załamania psychicznego. Gdy cię spotkałem, zacząłem właśnie z tego wychodzić, uczyłem się na nowo cieszyć życiem. Ostatnią rzeczą, której bym pragnął, były rozmowy na temat minionych trzynastu lat. Pozostawiłem za sobą Rainy Day Cookies i chciałem zbudować nowe życie.

– Zamierzałeś mi kiedyś o tym powiedzieć?

– Tak! – potwierdził porywczo – W czwartek wieczorem. Byłeś taki słodki, oferując mi pracę. Wiedziałem, że powinienem coś powiedzieć, ale byłeś wtedy...

– Zawiany –  dokończył za niego Harry.

– Dobrze, niech będzie zawiany, z braku lepszego słowa.

– Musiałeś mieć świetny ubaw z powodu wpadki z ciasteczkami – sam się zdziwił, jak spokojnie brzmiał jego głos. Udało mu się zachować równowagę ducha i był z tego ogromnie dumny.

Louis uśmiechnął się leciutko.  Widać było, że usiłuje powstrzymać śmiech.

– Mów dalej – powiedział Styles, machnąwszy ręką – Przypuszczam, że te zwęglone ciasteczka i spalona folia do pieczenia były dla ciebie szalenie zabawne. Nie winię cię. Gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, z pewnością wpadłbym w histerię.

– To nie tak. Fakt, że upiekłeś te ciasteczka, był jedną z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek dla mnie zrobiono. Chcę, byś wiedział, że byłem głęboko wzruszony.

– Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie – rzucił, usiłując powstrzymać gniew – To była próba…

– Harry...

– Musiałeś też mieć niezłą zabawę innego dnia, gdy wygłosiłem ci przemowę na temat przedsiębiorczości, motywacji i życiowych celów.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wygląda to najlepiej, gdy się patrzy od twojej strony.

– Wygląda całkiem źle – stwierdził Harry z krótkim, histerycznym śmiechem – Istnieje jedyny sposób położenia temu kresu.

Louis nie przestawał krążyć po mieszkaniu.

– Zamierzasz zlekceważyć to drobne nieporozumienie, Haz, czy też masz zamiar obrócić je przeciwko mnie, zniszczyć wszystko, co jest między nami?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, ale nie chciał, by oskarżył go o podejmowanie pochopnych decyzji. Louis z łatwością wytłumaczył się ze wszystkiego. Harry jednak czuł się upokorzony. Jak miałby mu teraz zaufać, skoro uważał za nic ukrycie tak ważnej części swego życia?

– Jak długo masz zamiar nad tym myśleć?

– Nie wiem.

– Rozumiem, że ze wspólnej kolacji nici?

Styles skinął głową, zaciskając zęby aż do bólu.

– W porządku, przemyśl sobie wszystko. Wierzę, że jesteś absolutnie uczciwy i bezstronny. Chciałbym tylko spytać cię o coś. Jak postąpiłbyś na moim miejscu?

– Pomyślę o tym – był skłonny zrobić dla niego choć tyle, jakkolwiek w głębi duszy powziął już postanowienie.

– Przemyśl jeszcze jedną sprawę – powiedział Tomlinson, gdy brunet otworzył mu drzwi.

– Co takiego? – Harry szaleńczo pragnął pozbyć się go z domu jak najszybciej. Im dłużej u niego przebywał, tym trudniej było mu gniewać się na niego.

– To – przyciągnął go i pocałował, poruszając najgłębsze  zakamarki jego  duszy. 

Gdy wreszcie go puścił, Harry cofnął się i omal nie upadł. Oddychając z trudem, oparł się o framugę.

Zadowolony z siebie Louis uśmiechnął się, co doprowadziło go do wściekłości.

– Przyznaj, Haz – wyszeptał, przesuwając palcem po jego obojczyku – Że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

– Nie... nie mam zamiaru niczego przyznawać.

Tomlinson zrobił smutną minę. Bez wątpienia była obliczona na wywołanie współczucia, ale nic z tego. Harry nie da się omamić po raz drugi.

– Zadzwonisz do mnie?

– Oczywiście.

_Jak rak świśnie, a ryba zaśpiewa._

 

*

Od dwóch dni życie Harry’ego powróciło do normalnego trybu. Wychodził do pracy wcześnie, wracał późno, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać Louisa, choć był pewny, że ten będzie czekał cierpliwie na jakiś znak od niego.

Gdy wrócił w  środę  do  domu, zastał wetkniętą w drzwi karteczkę. Serce zaczęło walić mu jak młotem. Zwlekał z otworzeniem jej, dopóki nie włożył kolacji do kuchenki mikrofalowej. Gdy się wreszcie zdecydował, zobaczył tylko cztery słowa. _Zadzwoń do mnie. Proszę._

Wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. Ha! Louis Tomlinson może wpaść do kadzi z płynną czekoladą, nim doczeka się jego telefonu. Bardziej niż pewne, że powiedziałby lub zrobił coś, co przypomniałoby mu, jakim był idiotą!

Gdy zadzwonił telefon, Styles wciąż miał ambiwalentne uczucia. Odskoczył do tyłu i popatrzył nań nieufnie.

– Halo? – spytał ostrożnie, drżącym głosem.

– Hazza, czy to ty?

– Och, cześć, Gems.

– O Boże, ale mi napędziłeś stracha. Myślałem, że jesteś chory. Twój głos brzmiał tak dziwnie.

– Nie, nie, czuję się świetnie.

– Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy i chciałam się dowiedzieć, co u ciebie słychać.

– Wszystko w porządku.

– Harry! – jego imię zabrzmiało w ustach siostry jak ostrzeżenie – Znam cię zbyt dobrze, bym nie wyczuwała, że święci się coś niedobrego. Wiem też, że ma to pewnie związek z Louisem. Nie wspomniałeś  o nim słowem w żadnej rozmowie.

– Rzadko się ostatnio widujemy.

– Dlaczego?

– Cóż, bycie multimilionerem bardzo go absorbuje.

Gemma zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, chwytając oddech.

– Chyba coś się dzieje z telefonem. Zdawało mi się, że powiedziałeś...

– Znasz Rainy Day Cookies?

– Jasne. Chyba każdy zna.

– Jeszcze nie pojmujesz związku?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Louis...

– ... jest królem czekoladowych ciasteczek we własnej osobie.

– Ależ to cudownie. Wspaniale! Jest sławny... to znaczy jego ciasteczka są znane na całym świecie. Pomyśleć, że ktoś, kto doprowadził do rozkwitu Rainy Day Cookies, pomagał Robertowi złożyć łóżeczko Michelle. Nie mogę się doczekać, by mu o tym powiedzieć.

– Na mnie nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

– Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałeś? – spytała Gemma niemal oskarżycielskim tonem.

– W ubiegły piątek. James Corden dał mi czasopismo, w którym był artykuł o Louisie. To wydanie sprzed kilku lat, ale artykuł powiedział mi o nim wszystko to, co sam powinien był mi powiedzieć.

 – A więc sam to odkryłeś?

– Tak.

– Jesteś na niego zły?

– Dobry Boże, oczywiście że nie. Jaki miałbym powód? – Harry obawiał się, że Gemma nie wyczuje sarkazmu w jego słowach.

– Z pewnością miał zamiar ci powiedzieć – kobieta broniła Louisa – Nie znam zbyt dobrze twojego sąsiada, ale zrobił na mnie wrażenie człowieka prostolinijnego. Jestem pewna, że  zamierzał  ci  wszystko  wyjaśnić w odpowiednim czasie.

– Być może – zgodził się Harry – Przepraszam cię, ale podgrzewam sobie coś w kuchence mikrofalowej  i muszę już lecieć – była to marna wymówka, ale brunet nie miał  ochoty rozmawiać  w  tej  chwili o Louisie – Och, byłbym zapomniał – dodał szybko – Mam wystąpienie na konferencji siedemnastego, ale wszystko się kończy przed wpół do szóstej, więc możesz na mnie liczyć, jeśli idzie o Michelle.

– Świetnie. Posłuchaj, braciszku, jeśli zechcesz porozmawiać, zawsze możesz do mnie zadzwonić.

– Dzięki, będę o tym pamiętał.

Zakończył połączenie, po czym  spojrzał jeszcze raz na krótki liścik od Tomlinsona. Właściwie powinien wyrzucić go do śmieci. Zmiął karteczkę w kulkę i wrzucił do pojemnika, czując niewielką, cholernie niewielką, satysfakcję.

 _Co z oczu, to i z serca_ , jak mówi stare przysłowie. Tyle, że tym razem nie chciało to jakoś zadziałać. Telefon przyciągał jego uwagę jak magnes.

Kolacja była gotowa, ale gdy Harry spojrzał na nieapetyczną potrawę, postanowił ją wyrzucić i pójść do Western Avenue Deli na kurczaka w curry. Byłoby to dobre z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze, przestałby go kusić telefon, bo zostawiłby go w domu, a po drugie zjadłby wreszcie coś przyzwoitego.

Podjąwszy w końcu decyzję, przeszedł już do salonu, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Jęknął, wiedząc doskonale,  że to z pewnością Louis.

– Nie zadzwoniłeś – powiedział oschle. Wpadł do mieszkania jak burza, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale panował nad sobą – Jak długo jeszcze mam czekać? Widzę, że postanowiłeś mnie ukarać za błąd, który popełniłem, co do pewnego stopnia jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Ale już przez to przeszliśmy. Na co więc czekasz? Na przeprosiny? A więc dobrze – jest mi bardzo przykro.

– Ach...

– Masz wszelkie powody czuć się urażony, ale o co ci chodzi? Dość już tego! Szaleję za tobą, chłopie, a ty czujesz to samo do mnie, nie próbuj więc zgrywać obojętności, ponieważ potrafię cię przejrzeć. Odłóżmy te głupstwa na bok.

– Dlaczego?

– Co dlaczego?

– Dlaczego tak zwlekałeś? Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?

Rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące, że znów wracają do starych dziejów, po czym zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

– Ponieważ chciałem wyrzucić Rainy Day Cookies z moich myśli. Poświęciłem się pracy bez reszty – przystanął i popatrzył na niego badawczo – Zauważyłem u ciebie podobne nastawienie. Całe twoje życie jest uzależnione od jakiejś firmy produkującej artykuły sportowe.

– Nie _jakiejś_ , lecz największej w całym kraju – odparł oburzony Styles.

– Wybacz, Haz, ale naprawdę nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. A co z twoim życiem? Ma polegać wyłącznie na wspinaniu się po szczeblach korporacji? Pozwól sobie powiedzieć, że gdy znajdziesz się już na górze, widok stamtąd wcale nie jest taki wspaniały. Nie będziesz umiał cenić prostych rzeczy w życiu. Tak się stało ze mną.

– Sugerujesz, żebym rzucił to wszystko i zaczął wąchać kwiatki? Cóż, panie Tomlinson, mam dla pana nowinę. Otóż podoba mi się moje życie, takie, jakie jest. Obrażasz mnie, sądząc, że możesz w nie  ingerować,  wtrącać  się do mojej  kariery i wmawiać mi, że wkroczyłem na drogę wiodącą ku samounicestwieniu, powiem ci więc od razu... – umilkł na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć tchu – Że twoje słowa nic dla mnie nie znaczą.

Louis zagryzł wargi.

– Nie namawiam cię do wąchania kwiatów, Haz. Życie jest czymś więcej niż tylko pajęczyną snutą przez pająka w rogu balkonu. To są codzienne cuda, które znajdziesz za progiem, ale życie, bogate życie jest czymś więcej. To interesujące znajomości, przyjaciele, zabawa. Umknęło to nam obu. Najpierw mnie, a teraz widzę, że zmierzasz w dokładnie tym samym, niszczycielskim kierunku.

– Dla ciebie to wszystko jest dobre i śliczne, ale ja...

– Potrzeba ci tego samego, co mnie. Potrzebujemy się nawzajem.

– Małe sprostowanie – wszedł mu w słowo – Tak się złożyło, że odpowiada mi właśnie taki styl życia. Dlaczego miałby mi nie odpowiadać? Osiągnąłem swoje cele, założone na pięć lat, teraz postawiłem sobie następne.  Mogę dotrzeć na sam  szczyt w tej firmie i tego właśnie pragnę. A co do potrzeby kontaktów, mylisz się również. Radziłem sobie, zanim cię spotkałem i będę sobie radził, gdy znikniesz z mojego życia!

W pokoju zrobiło się tak cicho, że przez chwilę Harry był przekonany, iż Louis przestał oddychać.

 – Gdy zniknę z twojego życia – powtórzył wolno – Rozumiem. A więc podjąłeś już decyzję.

– Tak – odrzekł Styles, podnosząc wysoko głowę – Było sympatycznie, ale jeśli muszę wybierać pomiędzy tobą a funkcją wiceprezesa, decyzja nie jest raczej trudna. Jestem pewny, że spotkasz kogoś innego, kto będzie potrzebował obrony przed samym sobą. Jak widzę, nasze kontakty były  z twojej strony czymś w rodzaju akcji ratunkowej. Teraz byłoby miło, gdybyś zechciał uprzejmie pozostawić mnie mojemu żałosnemu losowi.

– Harry, wysłuchasz mnie jeszcze raz?

– Nie – dla większego efektu podniósł rękę – Spróbuję być szczęśliwy – dodał z  kpiną  w głosie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Louis się nie odzywał.

– Robisz błąd, ale musisz przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze.

– Spodziewam się, że będziesz w pobliżu, by pozbierać kawałki, na które się rozlecę.

Tomlinson zmrużył błękitne oczy i prześwidrował go wzrokiem.

– Może będę, a może nie.

– Cóż, nie musisz się martwić, ponieważ tak czy owak będziesz musiał długo czekać.

 


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

 

 

 

– Panie Styles, panie Corden, to dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się uprzejmie do młodego mężczyzny, który powitał jego oraz jego szefa. Convention Centre był wypełniony niemal po brzegi. W chwili gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielkie będzie jego audytorium, poczuł, że zamiast żołądka ma ściśnięty kłębek.

Poszedł wraz ze swym szefem za młodym mężczyzną, który zaprowadził ich na podium. Siedziało tam już kilka osób. Harry rozpoznał burmistrza oraz kilku radnych, a także dwóch znanych biznesmenów.

Miejsce Stylesa znajdowało się po prawej stronie podium. James miał siedzieć obok niego.

Harry pomyślał, że nie uda mu się  przełknąć  ani  kęsa, siedząc tak na widoku. Spoglądał na morze nieznajomych twarzy, usiłując zachować spokój i zebrać myśli. Był przecież jedną z osób,  które miały dziś wystąpić, i przygotował się do tego starannie.

Po jego prawej stronie powstało lekkie zamieszanie, ale podium przesłaniało mu widok.

– Cześć, ślicznotko. Nikt mnie nie uprzedził, że również tu będziesz.

 _Louis_. Harry omal nie połknął w całości sporego kawałka łososia. Ryba utkwiła mu w przełyku i brunet był bliski udławienia.

Obrócił się na krześle, by spojrzeć Tomlinsonowi w oczy.

– Cześć, Louis – powiedział, starając się, by zabrzmiało to obojętnie.

– Spodziewałem się, że Louis Tomlinson może być tu dzisiaj – szepnął James, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

– Widzę, że teraz ty zacząłeś mi deptać po piętach.

Harry zignorował komentarz Louisa i zajął się łososiem, mając nadzieję, że rzuca się w oczy, iż bardziej niż obaj mężczyźni interesuje go smaczne jedzenie.

– Tęskniłeś za mną?

Minęło dziesięć dni, odkąd widział sąsiada po raz ostatni. Unikanie go nastręczało wiele trudności. Gdy wrócił do domu pierwszego dnia po zerwaniu, zza ściany dobiegały dźwięki włoskiej opery, a przez uchylone okno wdzierał się pikantny zapach domowego sosu do spaghetti. W nosie aż go kręciło od aromatu duszących się pomidorów z dodatkiem ziół i ostrego czosnku.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że podczas weekendu Louis wypróbował wszystkie możliwe przepisy z książki kucharskiej, a każdy następny był bardziej kuszący od poprzedniego. Styles nigdy nie jadł tylu  posiłków w restauracjach, co w ubiegłym tygodniu.

Gdy Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że nie uda mu się tak łatwo go przekupić za pomocą dobrego jedzenia, wina i śpiewu – w tym wypadku arii operowych – zastosował inną taktykę.

Wróciwszy z pracy do domu, brunet zastał przed drzwiami samotną czerwoną różę. Nie było przy niej żadnej karteczki, po prostu nieskazitelnie piękny kwiat. Podniósł ją i wbrew rozsądkowi zabrał do domu, rozkoszując się subtelnym zapachem. Jedyną osobą, która mogła ją tam zostawić, był Louis. Zreflektowawszy się,  Harry wyszedł z mieszkania i położył różę na dawnym miejscu. W pięć minut później otworzył drzwi i z konsternacją odkrył, że kwiat wciąż tam leży i wygląda na opuszczony i smutny. Chcąc dać Louisowi jasno do zrozumienia, co zrobi ze wszystkimi prezentami, położył różę pod jego drzwiami.

Następnego wieczora miejsce róży zajęło nieduże pudełko luksusowych czekoladek. Tym razem Harry nie wszedł z nimi do domu, lecz zaniósł wprost pod drzwi Tomlinsona.

– Nie! – odparł teraz, wracając myślami do chwili obecnej i konferencji – Nie tęskniłem ani trochę.

– Naprawdę? – Louis zrobił zakłopotaną minę – Myślałem, że próbujesz wszystko między nami naprawić i dlatego zostawiasz te wszystkie prezenty pod drzwiami.

Na moment serce przestało mu bić. Rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie i powrócił do jedzenia. Zjadł wszystko do ostatniego kęsa, bojąc się, że inaczej Louis mógłby pomyśleć, iż jest chory z miłości do niego. Szef pochylił ku niemu głowę i powiedział z zadowoloną miną:

– Pomyślałem, że będzie dla ciebie miłą niespodzianką występować razem z Louisem. Sam to zaaranżowałem.

– Bardzo to ładnie z pańskiej strony – odparł Harry.

– Tęskniłeś za mną, przyznaj się  – zaczepił go znów Louis, balansując na dwóch nogach krzesła, by zajrzeć mu w twarz.

W porządku, był skłonny zgodzić się, że trochę dokuczała mu samotność, ale należało się tego spodziewać. Przez kilka tygodni Louis wypełniał mu każdą  wolną chwilę takimi głupstwami jak mecze piłki nożnej czy puszczanie latawców. Ale zanim go spotkał,  żyło mu się świetnie, a teraz wracał po prostu do dawnego, spokojnego trybu życia. Jego świat był cudowny. Pełny. Nie potrzebował Louisa. Tomlinson zadawał sobie mnóstwo trudu, by zmusić go do przyznania się, że bez niego jest nieszczęśliwy. Harry nie miał zamiaru dać mu tej satysfakcji.

– Ja za tobą tęsknię – spojrzał na niego wymownie – Powinieneś przynajmniej ustąpić na tyle, by przyznać, że jesteś równie samotny i nieszczęśliwy jak ja.

– Ależ nie jestem! – odparł słodko, w duchu zdając sobie sprawę, że to wierutne kłamstwo – Mam fantastyczną pracę, przede mną obiecująca kariera. O czym więcej mógłbym marzyć?

– Dzieci?

Brunet pokręcił głową.

– Michelle i ja świetnie się ze sobą bawimy, a kiedy zmęczymy się sobą nawzajem, matka zabiera ją do domu. Uważam, że to idealny sposób na cieszenie się dzieckiem.

Pierwszy mówca wszedł na podium, przyciągając uwagę Harry’ego. Po mniej więcej pięciu minutach Styles poczuł, że ktoś popukał go w ramię. Rzucił spojrzenie na Louisa, który trzymał w górze białą płócienną serwetkę z napisem: „A co z mężem?".

Stłumiwszy jęk, Harry modlił się, by nikt inny nie zauważył napisu, a zwłaszcza jego szef. Wywrócił oczyma i pokręcił stanowczo głową. Właśnie wtedy zauważył, że wszyscy spoglądają w jego stronę i biją brawo, jak gdyby czekając na coś. Zamrugał szybko, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, aż wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie go zapowiedziano i zebrani czekają na jego wystąpienie.

Wstał gwałtownie, szurając krzesłem, po czym zajął miejsce na podium, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć na Louisa. Ten facet mógł doprowadzić człowieka do szewskiej pasji. Ktoś inny najpewniej wylałaby całą zawartość szklanki z wodą na jego zadowoloną gębę!

Harry opanował się, odetchnął głęboko i popatrzył na swe audytorium. Natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że popełnił błąd. Na sali było mnóstwo osób, czuł wlepione w siebie oczy.

Rozplanował bardzo starannie swe wystąpienie i nauczył się go na pamięć. Na wszelki wypadek przyniósł ze sobą kartkę. Zaznaczył trzy kluczowe zagadnienia i miał zamiar zilustrować je barwnymi anegdotami. Nagle poczuł, że ma kompletną pustkę w głowie. Zebrał całą odwagę, by nie wziąć nóg za pas.

– Pokaż im, Haz! – szepnął Louis, uśmiechając się. Patrzył na niego z taką zachętą i wiarą, że paraliż powoli zaczął ustępować. Choć Styles znał wystąpienie na pamięć, sięgnął po notatki. W chwili gdy przeczytał pierwsze zdanie, wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mimo wcześniejszych wysiłków Louisa, by podkopać jego pewność siebie i równowagę ducha, odczuwał dużą satysfakcję z powodu świetnego przyjęcia jego przemówienia przez słuchaczy. Wiele osób kiwało potakująco głowami w newralgicznych punktach wystąpienia i Harry wiedział, że trafił do nich.

Wracając na miejsce, pochwycił spojrzenie Louisa. Tomlinson uśmiechał się, bijąc brawo, a błysk w jego oczach niewątpliwie świadczył o szacunku i podziwie. To ciepłe, czułe spojrzenie sprawiło,  że  serce omal nie wyskoczyło brunetowi z piersi. A jednak Louis rozwścieczył go swymi nonsensownymi pytaniami,  rozproszył jego uwagę, dokuczył, wykpił, a potem napisał te głupstwa na serwetce. Kiedy jednak Harry skończył mówić, pierwszą osobą, na którą spojrzał,  świadomie czy też nie, był Louis.

Ten człowiek prowadzi go prostą drogą do domu wariatów!

Louisa zapowiedziano jako następnego. Gdy wszedł na podium, Harry pomyślał, jak też podziałałoby na niego, gdyby teraz on napisał coś na serwetce i pokazał mu podczas wygłaszania przez niego przemówienia. Prawie natychmiast ogarnął go wstyd z powodu tej dziecinady.

Z uroczystą miną – a może tak się tylko zdawało – Louis wyjął notatki z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Harry ledwie zdołał powstrzymać się od śmiechu, widząc, że to, co Tomlinson miał do powiedzenia, wypunktował pośpiesznie  na  odwrocie  wizytówki. A więc tak „poważnie" potraktował swe dzisiejsze wystąpienie! Wyglądało na to, że naskrobał te parę słów w czasie, gdy on stał na podium.

Louis natychmiast zawojował wszystkich słuchaczy. Harry’mu rzadko zdarzało się słuchać bardziej dynamicznego mówcy. Jego silny głos docierał do najdalszych zakątków ogromnej sali i choć Louis korzystał z mikrofonu, Harry był pewny, że jest on absolutnie zbędny.

Louis mówił o początkach swej działalności, o tym, jak zmarł jego ojciec, w tym samym roku, kiedy on wybierał się na studia, jak zabrakło środków na jego kształcenie. Był to najgorszy okres w  jego życiu i jednocześnie punkt zwrotny, od którego wystartował do sukcesu. Pomyślał sobie, że ciasteczka czekoladowe jego matki zawsze wszystkim ogromnie smakowały. Z powodu przedwczesnej śmierci ojca matka podjęła pracę w miejscowej fabryce, a Louis, szukając sposobu na opłacenie studiów od jesieni, wziął się za pieczenie ciasteczek i sprzedawanie ich turystom po pięćdziesiąt centów za sztukę.

Mniej więcej w połowie lata zarobił z nawiązką na opłacenie pierwszego roku nauki. Wkrótce kilka sklepów spożywczych skontaktowało się z nim, pragnąc włączyć ciasteczka do swego asortymentu towarów. Po nich zgłosiły się restauracje i hotele. Mały zakład cukierniczy chciał odkupić od niego recepturę na ciasteczka czekoladowe oraz orzechowe.

Louis rozpoczął studia, uczestnicząc we wszystkich możliwych programach z dziedziny biznesu. Pod koniec następnego lata otworzył własny interes, który prosperował świetnie, mimo popełnianych przez niego błędów. Zanim skończył studia, był już milionerem. Trzeba mu oddać sprawiedliwość, że nie uległ pokusie przerwania studiów. Wyszło mu to na korzyść i był zadowolony ze swej decyzji, choć wszyscy wokół powtarzali mu bez przerwy, że jego własne doświadczenie nauczyło go więcej niż większość autorów podręczników. Tomlinson jednak nie zgadzał się z tą opinią.

Harry był oczarowany. Przypuszczał, że Louis powie słuchaczom to, co wbijał mu do głowy od chwili, gdy się spotkali – że dążenie do sukcesu, owszem, jest ważne i  dobre, ale pod warunkiem, że człowiek nie zapomina przy tym, kim jest.

Louis wrócił na miejsce, odprowadzany gorącymi brawami. W pierwszym odruchu spojrzał na Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się łagodnie, poruszony jak reszta audytorium jego osobistymi doświadczeniami. Ani razu nie pochwalił się ani nie przypisał sobie zasług fenomenalnego sukcesu Rainy Day Cookies. Harry wolałby już, żeby jego wystąpienie było nużącym, zawiłym sprawozdaniem ze wspaniałej kariery, jaką zrobił. Wcale nie chciał czuć tak wielkiego podziwu dla niego.

Lunch zakończył się w kilka minut później. Zbierając rzeczy, Styles chciał wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie. Powinien był jednak przewidzieć, że Louis do tego nie dopuści. Kilka osób przepchnęło się  do  niego, by zamienić z nim parę słów, on jednak przeprosił wszystkich i podszedł do niego.

– Haz, chciałbym z tobą pomówić.

Brunet spojrzał wymownie na zegarek, a potem na swojego szefa.

– Mam jeszcze umówione spotkanie – powiedział chłodno.

– Twoje wystąpienie było naprawdę świetne.

– Dziękuję, twoje również – odrzekł. Przypomniał sobie nagle coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju – Nie wspominałeś mi nigdy o śmierci ojca.

– Nie wspominałem też, że cię kocham, a kocham cię bardzo.

Jego słowa, tak nieoczekiwane, wypowiedziane tak spokojnym tonem, były niczym cios w splot słoneczny. Harry poczuł, jak łzy zbierają się w kącikach jego oczu i, mrugając, usiłował je powstrzymać.

– Nie powinieneś był tego mówić.

– Moje uczucia do ciebie nie ulegną zmianie.

– Ja... naprawdę muszę już iść – spojrzał z niecierpliwością w stronę Jamesa Cordena. Tak bardzo chciał stamtąd uciec, nie narażając na szwank swego serca.

– Panie Tomlinson – podeszła do nich jakaś elegancka kobieta – Będzie pan na dzisiejszej aukcji, prawda?

Louis oderwał niechętnie wzrok od Harry’ego i popatrzył na nią.

– Owszem.

– Będę na pana czekała – zachichotała jak dziewczynka.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że śmiech niektórych kobiet przypomina pianie  zarzynanego koguta. Chciał zapytać Louisa, co to za aukcja, ale ktoś zadał mu właśnie jakieś pytanie przez całą salę.

– Żegnaj, Lou –  powiedział więc, odchodząc.

– Żegnaj, moja  miłości. 

Dopiero  gdy  wyszedł z Convention Centre, zdał sobie sprawę, jak ostatecznie zabrzmiało jego pożegnanie.

 Czy tego właśnie pragnął? Louis udowodnił, że nie jest godny zaufania, że ma straszliwie denerwujący zwyczaj trzymania pewnych rzeczy w tajemnicy. Teraz, gdy nie zamierzał się więcej z nim widywać, Harry nie miał żadnego powodu do narzekań.

Za parę godzin Gemma i Robert podrzucą mu Michelle przed pójściem na kolację z szefem jego szwagra. Przypomniał sobie, że podczas odwiedzin siostrzenicy nie będzie miał czasu na przejmowanie się Louisem czy kimkolwiek innym.

 

*

Gdy przyjechała Gemma z rodziną, zastała swego brata we wspaniałym humorze.

– Cześć – powitał ich wesoło Harry, otwierając drzwi. Michelle popatrzyła na niego wielkimi, okrągłymi oczyma i schwyciła obiema rączkami kołnierz matczynego płaszcza.

– Kochanie, to twój wujek Harold, pamiętasz?

– Gems, jedyną rzeczą, jaką ona pamięta, jest to, że ilekroć ją tu przynosisz, natychmiast znikasz – powiedział Robert, wchodząc z torbą pełną pieluch w jednej ręce  i  workiem  kocyków  oraz  zabawek  w drugiej.

– Witaj,  Robercie. Rozumiem, że gratulacje są jak najbardziej na miejscu?

– Tobie również gratuluję.

– Ach, to drobiazg.

– Chyba nie, sądząc po artykule w gazecie.

– Och, a propos gazety – powiedziała Gemma, zakręciwszy się w kółko – Widziałam w niej dzisiaj nazwisko Louisa.

– Tak... obaj mieliśmy wystąpienia na konferencji dziś po południu.

Na Gemmie wyraźnie zrobiło to wrażenie, Harry nie był jednak pewny, czy to z jego powodu, czy z powodu Louisa.

– Ale ja nie o tym czytałam – mówiła dalej kobieta, ściągając kurtkę z serdelkowatych rączek Michelle – Louis bierze udział w aukcji.

– Ta-ta! – wykrzyknęła Michelle, gdy tylko miała rączki wolne.

Robert popatrzył na nią z dumą.

– Nauczyła się wreszcie! To pierwsze i jedyne słowo, jakie zna! Ta-ta kocha swoją malutką, bardzo kocha.

Dla Harry’ego było rzeczą tak niezwykłą słyszeć Roberta przemawiającego dziecinnym językiem, że nie zrozumiał, o czym mówi jego siostra.

– Co takiego mówiłaś?

– Usiłuję powiedzieć ci o aukcji – powtórzyła Gemma, jak gdyby to tłumaczyło wszystko. Spojrzawszy na zaintrygowanego bruneta, dodała – Napotkałam jego nazwisko w artykule na temat aukcji dobroczynnej na rzecz Children's Home Society.

Światło żarówki, które rozbłysło w głowie Harry’ego, wystarczyłoby do rozjaśnienia wieczornego nieba.

– Przypadkiem nie w aukcji kawalerów? –  spytał ochrypłym szeptem. Nic dziwnego, że kobieta, która zaczepiła Louisa na lunchu, była taka bezczelna! Zamierzała złożyć na niego ofertę na licytacji.

Powoli, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robi, Harry osunął się na kanapę obok siostry.

– Nie powiedział ci?

– Niby dlaczego miał mi mówić? Jesteśmy tylko sąsiadami.

– Hazza!

Jego siostra miała denerwujący zwyczaj  zawierania całej swej opinii w jednym okrzyku.

– Kochanie – powiedział  Robert, zerkając na zegarek – Pośpieszmy się, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić. Wolałbym, żeby mój szef nie musiał na nas czekać.

Spojrzenie Gemmy zapowiadało dłuższą pogawędkę po powrocie z kolacji. Harry’emu zostało przynajmniej kilka godzin rezerwy na przygotowanie się na krzyżowy ogień pytań.

– Bawcie się dobrze – powiedział wesoło, odprowadzając siostrę i szwagra do drzwi  – I nie martwcie się o małą.

– Pa, Michelle – zawołała Gemma, machając ręką.

– Powiedz mamusi do widzenia – ponieważ Michelle nie przejawiała specjalnej ochoty, Harry ujął jej pulchną rączkę i pomachał nią.

Gdy tylko Gemma i Robert wyszli, Michelle zaczęła cicho kwilić. Harry spojrzał na nią i poczuł, że zamiast serca ma ołowiany ciężarek. _Kogo próbował oszukać? Samego siebie?_ Odkąd zerwał z Louisem, był nieszczęśliwy i samotny.

A więc niepoprawny Louis Tomlinson znów zrobił to  samo – nie  zadał  sobie  trudu,  by  wspomnieć o aukcji. Oczywiście zgodził się wziąć w niej udział wiele tygodni temu, ale go o tym nie poinformował. Och, jasne, przysięgał mu dozgonną miłość, ale był skłonny pozwolić, by kupiła go jakaś obca kobieta. Styles szybko się nauczył, że mężczyznom nie wolno ufać.

Im dłużej myślał o tym wieczorze, tym większa ogarniała go wściekłość. Gdy spytał Louisa, czy wpadnie, kiedy  będzie u niego Michelle,  odrzekł  obojętnie, że „ma inne plany". Pewnie, że miał! Sprzedawanie swego ciała osobie oferującej najwyższą stawkę, a wszystko to w imię dobroczynności!

– Powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę go więcej  widzieć – rzekł do Michelle,  zbytnio podnosząc  głos – Ten facet od początku sprawia tylko same kłopoty. Byłaś wtedy ze mną, pamiętasz? Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy wtedy wiedzieli to, co wiemy teraz?  On ma idiotyczny zwyczaj ukrywania przede mną pewnych rzeczy. Otóż, oświadczam ci, że całkiem wyrzuciłem tego mężczyznę z moich myśli. Każda kobieta, która go zechce dziś wieczorem, może go mieć, ponieważ ja nie jestem zainteresowany!

Michelle przytuliła twarz do szyi wujka.

– Wiem, jak się czujesz, dziecino – powiedział, przechadzając się po dywanie przed ogromnym oknem, zza którego dobiegały odgłosy rozświetlonego miasta – Jakbyś straciła najlepszego przyjaciela, prawda?

– Ta-ta.

– Jest z mamusią na kolacji. Kiedyś myślałem, że Louis jest moim przyjacielem, wiesz? Ale dowiedziałem się w przykry sposób, kim jest naprawdę.  Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie chodzi o nic druzgocącego. Po prostu pozwolił, bym zrobił z siebie idiotę.

Michelle przyglądała się wujkowi, najwyraźniej oczarowana jego przemową. Harry mówił więc dalej,  by zająć czymś dziecko.

– Mam nadzieję, że sam czuje się dziś idiotycznie, stojąc przed gromadą rozwrzeszczanych bab.

Westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że dzięki swej urodzie Louis  z pewnością  osiągnie najwyższą  cenę. Na aukcjach w poprzednich latach niektórzy panowie „szli" nawet za kilka tysięcy funtów. Tyle kosztował wieczór w towarzystwie jednego z kawalerów, stanowiących najlepszą partię w Manchesterze.

– Tyle za dozgonną miłość i przywiązanie – mruknął Styles.

 Michelle wciąż się w niego wpatrywała, brunet uznał więc, że powinien udzielić siostrzenicy kilku rad.

– Mężczyźni nie są tacy, za jakich chcą uchodzić. Zapamiętaj to sobie na całe życie.

Michelle w sposób oczywisty poparła wujka, gaworząc radośnie.

– Ja, na przykład, nie potrzebuję mężczyzny. Jestem całkiem szczęśliwy prowadząc niezależne życie. Mam pracę, naprawdę dobrą pracę, i paru bliskich przyjaciół, przeważnie  z  grona  ludzi,  z  którymi  pracuję,  no i oczywiście twoją mamę.

Michelle podniosła rączkę i otarła łzę toczącą się po policzku Harry’ego.

– Wiem, o czym myślisz – kontynuował, choć wiedział, że to bezsens tłumaczyć dziecku podobne sprawy – Skoro jestem taki szczęśliwy, to czemu płaczę? Nie mam pojęcia. Cały problem w tym, że nie mogę przestać go kochać i to komplikuje wszystko. Spytał mnie, czy chcę przeżyć życie bez męża... napisał to na serwetce. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co pomyślą kelnerzy, gdy to przeczytają?

– Ta-ta.

– O to też mnie zapytał. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że zechcę mieć dzieci, ale nie zdawałem sobie wówczas sprawy, jak bardzo mogę kochać taką małą istotkę, jak ty.

Przytuliwszy dziecko do piersi,  Harry zamknął oczy, kuląc się pod wpływem nagłego bólu.

– Mógłbym zastrzelić tego faceta!

Zafascynowana włosami wujka, Michelle sięgnęła rączką i wyciągnęła z nich gumkę.

– Upiąłem je dziś po południu na złość, by udowodnić, że jestem panem siebie, a potem, gdy go tam zobaczyłem, przez cały czas mego wystąpienia żałowałem, że nie są rozpuszczone. Tylko dlatego, że Louis tak woli. Och, Michelle,  chyba naprawdę zwariuję! Co byś mi poradziła?

– Ta-ta.

– Przypuszczałem, że mi to powiesz – Styles próbował zapanować nad łzami – Myślałem, że skoro zostałem wiceprezesem, wszystko będzie cudownie. Owszem, jestem oczywiście zadowolony, ale czuję się jakiś pusty w środku. Och, Michelle, sam nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Noce są takie długie, a w biurze wciąż  myślę,  jak  dobrze  byłoby  wrócić  do  domu i zobaczyć Louisa.... Chyba straciłem całą chęć do pracy. Na konferencji mówiłem tym wszystkim ludziom o  zdecydowaniu, dyscyplinie i  przedsiębiorczości, a wszystko to wydawało mi się nierealne. Potem... potem, wracając spacerem do domu, spotkałem dawną koleżankę ze studiów. Jest mężatką i ma córeczkę trochę starszą od ciebie. Wyglądała na taką szczęśliwą. Powiedziałem jej o moim awansie. Ucieszyła się bardzo, ale ja wciąż czuję w środku ogromną pustkę.

– Ta-ta.

– Michelle, nie mogłabyś się nauczyć innego słowa? Proszę cię. Co byś powiedziała na wujka? Wu-jek.

– Ta-ta.

– Louis z pewnością spotka jakąś piękną blondynkę i zakocha się w niej na zabój. Ona zapłaci za niego kupę forsy, co zrobi na nim takie wrażenie, że ani się spostrzeże, jak wpadnie w jej sidła... – Harry zamilkł nagle, prostując ramiona – Nie uwierzysz, co mi przyszło na myśl. To kompletnie zwariowany pomysł, a może wcale nie.

Michelle pomachała rączkami, najwyraźniej chcąc się dowiedzieć, jaki to szalony pomysł zaświtał w głowie jej wujka. To niemożliwe. Absurdalne. Ale w końcu tyle już razy zrobił z siebie idiotę wobec Louisa, że jeszcze jeden raz nie miał już znaczenia.

W kilka minut ubrał Michelle z powrotem w kombinezon. Mógłby przysiąc, że to nieznośne stworzenie miało więcej odnóży od stonogi.

Sprawdziwszy stan swego konta, pochwycił książeczkę czekową i pobiegł do podziemnego  garażu z dzieckiem na rękach.

 

**

Parking przed teatrem, w którym odbywała się aukcja, był zatłoczony do granic możliwości i Harry’emu ogromnie dużo czasu zajęło znalezienie wolnego miejsca. Następnie nie chciano go wpuścić na salę, ponieważ ani on, ani Michelle nie mieli wykupionego biletu.

– Chętnie wykupię bilet wstępu, a to jest moja siostrzenica. Albo pan mnie wpuści, albo... albo ja... nie wiem, co zrobię. To sprawa życia i śmierci!

Podczas gdy portier dyskutował z szefem, Harry zajrzał do środka przez wahadłowe drzwi. Zobaczył, jak niektóre kobiety podnoszą ręce i zrywają się entuzjastycznie z miejsc, by pokazać swe numery. Ekipa telewizyjna rejestrowała całe wydarzenie.

Wrócił portier z informacją, że wszystkie bilety zostały wyprzedane.

Harry już miał zamiar wdać się z nim w dyskusję, gdy usłyszał, że mistrz ceremonii wywołuje nazwisko Louisa. Po sali przebiegł szmer podnieconych głosów. Styles podjął desperacką decyzję. Zamiast grzecznie zawrócić ku wyjściu, rzucił się ku drzwiom, otworzył je i pobiegł wąskim przejściem.

Zaskoczony mistrz ceremonii umilkł, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Harry’ego, który przyciskając obronnym gestem dziecko do piersi, przebył już połowę drogi, gdzie wreszcie dopadł go portier. Rzucił przerażone, błagalne spojrzenie Louisowi, który, osłaniając oczy przed światłami reflektorów, patrzył na niego.

Michelle gaworzyła radośnie. Najwyraźniej zabawa w kotka i myszkę przypadła jej do gustu. Wyciągnęła pulchną rączkę w stronę Louisa i wykrzyknęła na cały głos:

– Ta-ta! Ta-ta!

 


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i kuniec :P
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i mam nadzieję, że jednak się Wam podobało :D

 

 

 

Na sali pełnej kobiet zawrzało. Żadne wysiłki Harry’ego nie były w stanie powstrzymać Michelle od pokazywania Louisa palcem i nazywania go tatą. Lecz Louis łatwo poradził sobie z całym tym zamieszaniem. Podszedł do mistrza ceremonii, w którym Styles rozpoznał Nialla Horana, miejscową   osobistość  telewizyjną, i szepnął mu coś do ucha.

– O co chodzi? –  spytał głośno Niall.

– Ten pan nie ma biletu ani numeru oferty – odkrzyknął portier.

– Mogę nie mieć numeru, ale mam za to sześćdziesiąty tysięcy dziesięć funtów i dwanaście centów do zaoferowania za tego mężczyznę – zawołał.

Sześćdziesiąt tysięcy było sumą, jaką Harry miał na koncie, a resztę stanowiły drobne w portfelu.

W tej chwili brunet zdał sobie sprawę, że cały incydent filmowany jest przez telewizję.

– Otrzymałem ofertę w wysokości sześćdziesięciu tysięcy dziesięciu funtów i dwunastu centów –ogłosił nieco zszokowany Niall Horan – Po raz pierwszy, po raz drugi... – zawiesił głos, przebiegając wzrokiem po wypełnionej sali  – Sprzedany panu, który nie wykupił biletu wstępu. Temu z dzieckiem na ręku.

Portier puścił ramię Harry’ego i niechętnie wskazał, gdzie ma zapłacić. Wszyscy gapili się na niego i coś szeptali.

Mężczyzna z kamerą na ramieniu biegł w jego stronę. Michelle, zachwycona ogólnym zainteresowaniem, pokazała palcem na kamerę i zawołała jeszcze raz „ta-ta", tym razem do osób, które oglądały całą tę hecę w domu.

– Haz, co ty tu robisz? – wyszeptał Louis, podchodząc do niego, gdy Styles dotarł wreszcie do stanowiska kasjera.

– Wiesz, co mnie w tym wszystkim najbardziej złości? – odparł zaaferowany – To, że mogłem cię mieć za trzy tysiące, ale wpadłem w panikę i zaoferowałem wszystko do ostatniego centa. Ja, as marketingu! Nigdy już nie będę mógł chodzić z podniesioną głową.

– W tym, co robisz, nie ma odrobiny sensu.

– A co można powiedzieć o tobie? Najpierw mi wyznajesz dozgonną miłość, a potem paradujesz na aukcji dla całej gromady... kobiet.

– Płaci pan razem sześćdziesiąt tysięcy dwadzieścia pięć funtów dwanaście centów  –powiedziała siwa kobieta na stanowisku kasjera.

– Zaoferowałem tylko sześćdziesiąt tysięcy dziesięć i dwanaście centów – zaprotestował Harry.

– Piętnaście funtów kosztuje bilet wstępu.

Trzymając Michelle na biodrze, usiłował sięgnąć do kieszeni i wyjąć książeczkę czekową.

– Poczekaj, wezmę ją od ciebie – Louis wyciągnął ręce do Michelle, ona jednak, ku ich zdziwieniu, głośno zaprotestowała.

– Coś ty jej o mnie naopowiadał?

– Prawdę – Harry uroczyście wypisał czek i wyrwał go z książeczki. Z ociąganiem podał go kasjerce.

– Wypiszę panu pokwitowanie.

– Dziękuję – Styles popatrzył na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem – A czy mógłbym wiedzieć, co otrzymam za moje ciężko zarobione pieniądze?

– Wieczór z tym młodym człowiekiem.

– Jeden wieczór – powtórzył ponuro – A jeśli pójdziemy na kolację, to kto płaci, on czy ja?

– Ja – powiedział szybko Louis.

– To dobrze, bo wydałem na ciebie wszystkie moje pieniądze.

– Jadłeś coś?

– Nie, jestem potwornie głodny.

– Ja również – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się nieśmiało – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś.

– Ja też – odparł Harry, dziwiąc się samemu sobie.

Nigdy w życiu nie zachował się równie bezczelnie. Co też miłość potrafi wyzwolić w człowieku! Zanim spotkał Louisa, był rozsądnym, logicznym, oddanym pracy człowiekiem interesu. W sześć tygodni  później bujał w obłokach oraz rozmyślał o ślubach i dzieciach, rzucając obiecującą karierę, ponieważ zakochał się po uszy!

– Chodź, spływamy stąd – powiedział Louis, obejmując go w pasie i prowadząc do wyjścia.

Portier wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, że wreszcie się ich pozbywa.

– Haz – gdy znaleźli się na parkingu, Louis położył mu ręce ramionach i zamknął oczy, jak gdyby usiłował zebrać myśli – Jesteś ostatnią osobą, której bym się tu spodziewał.

– Jasne – odparł chłodno Styles – Gdy się pobierzemy, będę zdecydowanie nalegał, byś informował mnie o swoich planach.

Louis otworzył szeroko oczy.

– Gdy się pobierzemy?

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że wydałem sześćdziesiąt tysięcy funtów za jedną kolację w jakiejś luksusowej restauracji?

– Ale...

– Dzieci też będą. Myślę, że poradzę sobie jakoś z dwójką, ale będziemy się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Harry go poznał, Louis Tomlinson zaniemówił.

– Pewnie się zastanawiasz, jak zamierzam rozwiązać sprawę mojej kariery zawodowej – kontynuował, uprzedzając jego pytanie – Na razie nie jestem do końca pewny, co zrobię. Ponieważ nie mam jeszcze trzydziestki, myślę, że możemy poczekać z dziećmi jeszcze kilka lat.

– Ja mam trzydzieści trzy lata. Chciałbym założyć rodzinę jak najszybciej.

Głos Louisa brzmiał  zupełnie  inaczej  niż  zwykle i Harry przyjrzał mu się bacznie, w obawie, czy nie przeżył zbyt wielkiego wstrząsu.

– W porządku, możemy zaplanować naszą rodzinę od razu  – zgodził się – Ale  zanim  powrócimy do rozmów o dzieciach, chcę cię spytać o coś ważnego. Czy jesteś skłonny zmieniać zabrudzone pieluchy?

Kąciki ust uniosły mu się w uśmiechu, po czym kilkakrotnie skinął głową.

– No to w porządku – Styles popatrzył na Michelle, która, przytuliwszy głowę do jego ramienia, zamknęła oczy. Najwyraźniej wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia bardzo ją zmęczyły.

– Co z kolacją? – spytał Louis, delikatnie odgarniając jedwabiste włoski z czoła dziecka – Michelle dłużej już nie wytrzyma.

– Nie martw się. Kupię coś po drodze do domu – machnął z rezygnacją ręką – Guzik z pętelką! Nie mam już przecież ani grosza.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ja coś kupię. Spotkamy się u ciebie za pół godziny.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie – szepnął, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy – To ja ci dziękuję.

Pocałował go czule i namiętnie, sprawiając, że serce omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi.

– Lou – powiedział z zamkniętymi oczyma.

– Hmm?

– Naprawdę cię kocham.

– Wiem o tym. Ja cię również kocham.  Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę  w dniu,  gdy  kupiłeś  stroganowa w Western Avenue Deli i próbowałeś stworzyć pozory, że przyrządziłeś go sam.

– Ale ja sobie tego wtedy nie uświadamiałem. Przecież ledwie się wtedy znaliśmy.

– Niemal od pierwszej chwili, gdy cię poznałem, byłem pewien, że moje życie straci sens, jeśli nie będziesz go ze mną dzielić.

Te romantyczne słowa wzruszyły Harry’ego do łez.

– Lepiej... lepiej zabiorę Michelle do domu – powiedział, pociągając nosem.

Louis otarł kciukiem łzy z jego  policzka, po czym go pocałował.

– Będę niebawem – obiecał.

 

*

Harry zdążył zaledwie wejść z Michelle do domu i ułożyć ją do snu, gdy rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Przebiegł na palcach po dywanie i otworzył je. Przyłożył palec do ust.

– Kupiłem chińszczyznę – oznajmił Louis.

– Świetnie.

Styles pociągnął go do kuchni, pokazując mu po drodze Michelle, śpiącą słodko w rogu kanapy. Wziął drugą poduszkę i ułożył ją tak, by zabezpieczyć dziecko przed ewentualnym upadkiem.

Louis postawił na stole dużą białą torbę i wyjął z niej pięć obwiązanych sznurkiem pudełek.

– Kurczak z czosnkiem, kluski smażone na patelni, wołowina z imbirem i naleśniki z warzywami. Sądzisz, że to wystarczy?

– Zamierzasz nakarmić pluton wojska?

– Mówiłeś, że jesteś głodny.

Harry nałożył sobie pełny talerz i usiadł obok Louisa, opierając stopy na siedzeniu drugiego krzesła. Jedzenie było wyborne i po pierwszych paru kęsach postanowił, że skoro Tomlinson może jeść pałeczkami, on również powinien spróbować.

Louis roześmiał się, obserwując jego niezdarne próby, po czym pocałował go w kącik ust.

– A co jest tam? – spytał Harry, wskazując pałeczką na piąte pudełko.

– Zapomniałem.

Zaciekawiony, sięgnął po pudełko i otworzył je. Utkwił spojrzenie w Louisie.

– Czarne aksamitne pudełeczko.

– Ach tak, rzeczywiście, teraz przypominam sobie, że szef kuchni wspomniał coś o tym, że czarny aksamit jest specjalnością miesiąca.

Harry nadal wpatrywał się w pudełko, jak gdyby czekał, że samo wyskoczy z opakowania i  otworzy się, ujawniając zawartość.

– Mógłbyś je otworzyć i sprawdzić, co tam jest.

W milczeniu zrobił to, o co go prosił. Wyjął pudełeczko i otworzył je. Aż jęknął na widok brylantu ogromnej wielkości.

 – Kupiłem go w czasie pobytu w Londynie – powiedział Louis tak obojętnym tonem, jak gdyby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Samotny brylant przyciągał wzrok Harry’ego niczym magnes.

– To najpiękniejszy pierścionek, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

– Ja też. Rzuciłem na niego tylko jedno spojrzenie i od razu kazałem jubilerowi  go zapakować.

Wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany  wołowiną z imbirem i kluskami niż rozmową  na  temat  czegoś tak zwyczajnego, jak pierścionek zaręczynowy.

– Chciałbym ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że będąc w Londynie, złożyłem ofertę kupna zespołu Chelsea. To zawodowa drużyna piłki nożnej, mówię na wypadek, gdybyś nie wiedział.

– Będziesz właścicielem drużyny?!

– Tak.

Mówił o tym, jak gdyby chodziło o kupno samochodu, nie zaś o wyłożenie milionów funtów.

– Ale co by się nie stało, Manchester zawsze będzie naszym domem.

Harry pokiwał głową, choć nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego. Louis odsunął talerz i wyjął pudełeczko z jego bezwolnych rąk.

– Myślę, że powinienem włożyć ci go na palec.

Styles znów posłusznie skinął głową. Jedzenie ciążyło mu w żołądku niczym ołowiana kulka. Uśmiechnąwszy się, Louis ujął jego dłoń.

– Musiałem wybrać wielkość na oko – powiedział, delikatnie wyjmując pierścionek.

Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od klejnotu. Nigdy nie marzył o czymś tak przepięknym.

– Nie odważę się przechodzić w nim obok wody – szepnął.

– Obok wody? Dlaczego?

– Gdybym do niej wpadł, poszedłbym na dno, tak jest ciężki.

– Uważasz, że jest za duży?

– Jest doskonały.

Louis pocałował z czułością jego drżące wargi.

– Chciałem cię poprosić o rękę tego wieczora, gdy wróciłem z podróży. Mieliśmy zjeść razem kolację, pamiętasz?

Jak mógłby o tym zapomnieć? To  było wkrótce  po przeczytaniu przez niego artykułu w _Business Monthly_. W dniu, kiedy zawalił mu się cały świat.

– Wspominaliśmy o twojej  karierze  zawodowej, ale chciałbym ci zaproponować jeszcze coś innego.

– Tak?

– Co byś powiedział, gdybym zaproponował ci odejście z Lonsdale?

– Czemu?

– Ponieważ zamierzam rozkręcić produkcję latawców. Planuję otwarcie dziesięciu sklepów w strategicznych miastach w całym kraju. Przeprowadziliśmy już wstępny sondaż, z którego wynika, że będzie to absolutny hit. Ale... – zawiesił głos – Brakuje mi niezwykle ważnego członka zespołu. Potrzebny mi ekspert w dziedzinie marketingu i byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś zechciał objąć to stanowisko.

– Cóż – odparł Harry, podejmując jego grę – Ale pamiętaj, że zażądam najwyższego wynagrodzenia, wysokiej premii, czterodniowego tygodnia pracy, zabezpieczenia emerytalnego, opieki zdrowotnej i urlopu macierzyńskiego.

– Załatwione.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, Lou, mogą być problemy – zawiesił głos, pozwalając mu sądzić, że się namyśla – Ludzie będą plotkowali.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ zamierzam sypiać z szefem. A jakiś stary mamut pewnie będzie uważał, że w taki właśnie sposób załatwiłem sobie pracę.

– A niech sobie gadają – Louis roześmiał się, chwytając go w pasie i sadzając sobie na kolanach – Mówiłem ci już, że za tobą szaleję?

Skinął głową, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Jest jedna rzecz, którą powinniśmy sobie wyjaśnić na przyszłość, panie Tomlinson. Żadnych sekretów! Zrozumiałeś?

– Słowo skauta! – podniósł dwa palce do góry – Robiłem tak, gdy byłem dzieckiem. To oznacza, że mówię bardzo poważnie.

– Hmm –  zamruczał Harry – Ponieważ jesteś w tej chwili skłonny do przysiąg, chciałbym wymóc na tobie jeszcze kilka.

– Na przykład?

Zamiast odpowiedzi zbliżył twarz do jego  twarzy na odległość centymetra i, tak jak go kiedyś sam nauczył, obrysował koniuszkiem języka jego wargi.

– Haz, na miłość boską...

Cokolwiek miał na myśli, nie zdążył tego powiedzieć, przeszkodził mu bowiem dzwonek do drzwi. Harry podniósł głowę. Minęła chwila, zanim uporządkował poplątane myśli i uświadomił sobie, że to Gemma i Robert wstąpili po Michelle, wracając z kolacji z szefem.

Chciał się zsunąć z kolan Louisa, on jednak zaprotestował niezadowolonym pomrukiem i przytulił go do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

– Ktokolwiek to jest, niech sobie idzie – szepnął mu do ucha.

– Lou...

– Rób dalej to, co przedtem i zapomnij, że ktoś stoi za drzwiami.

– To Gemma i Robert.

Tomlinson puścił go niechętnie.

Gdy Harry otworzył drzwi, Gemma wpadła  do salonu jak wystrzelona z  katapulty, stanęła  pośrodku i rozejrzała się dookoła. Za nią wszedł Robert, równie wściekły. Styles nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.

– Co się stało? – spytał z bijącym sercem.

– Nas o to pytasz?

– Robercie – Gemma położyła rękę na ramieniu męża  – Nie denerwuj się tak. Zachowaj spokój.

– Nie denerwuj się?! – wykrzyknął – W połowie drinka po kolacji wrzasnęłaś tak, że omal nie umarłem z przerażenia, a teraz każesz mi zachować spokój?!

– Gems – zaczął jeszcze raz Harry – Może powiesz wreszcie, co się stało?

– Czy jest tu Louis? – przerwał mu Robert, zaciskając pięści – Chcę pogadać z nim na osobności!

– Czy ktoś wymienił moje imię? – spytał Louis, wychodząc z kuchni.

Gema podbiegła do męża, opierając dłonie na jego szerokiej piersi.

– Kochanie, uspokój się. Nie ma powodu do takich nerwów.

Harry był kompletnie zbity z tropu. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszał, by szwagier tak podnosił głos.

– Nie uda mu się to! – krzyczał Robert, wyrywając się z rąk żony.

– Ale co? – spytał Louis ze spokojem,  który doprowadził Roberta do jeszcze większej furii.

– Odebrać mi córkę!

– Co takiego? – Harry dziwił się, że Michelle może spać w całym tym zamieszaniu – Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zaczniesz od początku. To z całą pewnością jakieś nieporozumienie. Usiądźcie, zaparzę trochę kawy i porozmawiamy rozsądnie.

Gemma rozpoczęła opowieść.

– No więc, jak wiesz, jedliśmy kolację z szefem Roberta i...

– Przestań powtarzać w kółko to samo,  przecież już dawno o tym wiedzą – przerwał jej Robert – Zacznij od tego, jak przeszliśmy do sali koktajlowej.

Harry popatrzył na Louisa, ciekawy, czy podobnie jak on nie może się w tym wszystkim połapać. Ani Gemma, ani jej mąż nie powiedzieli do tej pory nic sensownego.

– I co dalej? – ponaglił siostrę, zniecierpliwiony.

– Mówiłam już, że siedzieliśmy w sali koktajlowej przy drinku. W rogu stał telewizor. Nie interesowałam się programem, nagle jednak zobaczyłam na ekranie ciebie z Michelle.

– Wrzasnęła tak głośno, że omal nie udławiłem się krwawą mary –  wszedł jej w słowo Robert – Poprosiliśmy wszystkich o ciszę, by słyszeć słowa komentatora, który powiedział, że zabrałeś moją córkę na tę... tę aukcję kawalerów. Wtedy pokazali Michelle, która wskazywała paluszkiem Louisa, wołając „tata".

– Co doprowadziło Roberta do wybuchu wściekłości – dodała Gemma.

– O Boże! – Harry osunął się na krzesło, marząc, by skryć się w jakiejś mysiej dziurce i obudzić się za sto lat.

– Mówili coś jeszcze? – spytał Louis, z trudem usiłując ukryć rozbawienie.

– Tylko tyle, że szczegóły podadzą o jedenastej.

– Żądam wyjaśnień! – powiedział Robert, przeszywając Tomlinsona wzrokiem.

– To bardzo proste – Harry wzruszył ramionami –  Przyjrzyj się... Louis ma na sobie garnitur bardzo podobny do twojego. Ten sam odcień brązu. Z daleka Michelle wzięła cię za niego.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście. Poza tym „tata" jest jedynym słowem, jakie zna.

– Michelle doskonale wie, kto jest jej ojcem – powiedział Louis spokojnie – Nie potrzebujesz  się o to martwić.

– Hazza – przerwała im nagle Gemma – Od kiedy masz ten brylant? Wygląda na pierścionek zaręczynowy.

– Bo to jest pierścionek zaręczynowy – rzekł Louis, sięgając po ostatniego naleśnika.  Zamilkł i spojrzał na Harry’ego –  Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że zdradzam naszą małą tajemnicę.

– Jasne, że nie. Powiedz im.

– O mój Boże! – wykrzyknęła – Zawsze byłam pewna, że jeśli zobaczę cię w telewizji, to stanie się to z okazji jakiejś wielkiej transakcji handlowej. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie zakładałam, że powodem mógłby być mężczyzna. Opowiesz mi, co się wydarzyło?

– Może kiedyś.

Harry też nie spodziewał się, że mógłby tak postąpić z powodu mężczyzny, ale przecież był to mężczyzna szczególny. Nawet więcej, niż szczególny.

–  No cóż, skoro mamy zostać szwagrami, sądzę, że mogę zapomnieć o tym nieszczęsnym incydencie – powiedział Robert wspaniałomyślnie, odzyskawszy zimną krew.

– Świetnie. Bardzo chciałbym, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi – Louis uścisnął mu dłoń.

– Naprawdę macie zamiar się pobrać? – spytała brata Gemma.

Harry i Louis uśmiechnęli się do siebie i jak na komendę pokiwali głowami.

– Kiedy?

– Wkrótce – odrzekł Tomlinson. Jego oczy mówiły, że im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Brunet poczuł, że się rumieni, ale jemu też zależało, by pójść do ołtarza jak najszybciej.

– Haz nie tylko zgodził się zostać moim mężem, lecz również zdecydował, że obejmie stanowisko dyrektora do spraw marketingu w Windy Day Kites.

– Odchodzisz z Lonsdale? – zdziwił się Robert, nie dowierzając własnym uszom.

– Muszę – Harry przysunął się do Louisa, obejmując go w pasie i uśmiechając się do niego – Właściciel złożył mi propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

 


End file.
